Whispers in the Wind
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Stephanie comes back to Trenton after a death of someone very special to help with a family situation with her nieces. The 'Wind' finally worked it's magic.
1. Chapter 1

What belongs to Je is hers. I'm borrowing. I hosted a Challenge on Perfectly Plum and this was my reward for responses. It's over so I can now post it. Lee Anne

**Whispers in the Wind**

-My Darling Stephanie,

If you are reading this letter, then our time together was cut short. Thank you for these last years, I wish it could have been more. I've never known true happiness until I met you. This bachelor expected to always be a bachelor because I never dreamed I would find a woman as special as you to share a life.

Accept the money I have bequeathed to you. I've known since the day I met you that you are able to support yourself; I need to know you will enjoy yourself, My Darling. Keep the New York penthouse if you want, go have a whirlwind time in the city, you so enjoyed Christmas shopping, Rockefeller Center, and dinner there amongst the holiday colors. I also know you will retreat to Maine now where we were happiest. We accomplished so much there, and every restored inch was done with love beside each other. You are in shock right know, but listen to your heart when it tells you it's time to come back to real life. You are so vibrant, filled with a shining light, My Sweet Darling; do not let life pass you by, but live it. I want your beautiful blue eyes to shimmer in the morning light and to close peacefully at night. I want you to find happiness. With everything I am, I believe there is someone who will make your heart complete again. He will find you. Get married, do not be afraid of it, and I hope one day you will have a child to give him or her love you gave me so freely. I know you will grieve, Stephanie, but, please, not long. Get behind the camera again when you are ready and give the world the beauty you see through your lens. Take my money and open a studio, show children what is around them as you showed me at my old age. Be happy, Stephanie. I know Tink and Mingo will be beside you when I can't, but I'll never be far away.

All my love now and for always,

Regis

Sobs of a broken heart echoed through the small home they made together. "How can I go on without you?"

"You will' echoed in the breeze.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew he had to make the telephone call to his younger daughter, but the uncertainty prevented him. She had very deep wounds that needed to heal and do that she retreated to Maine. It was their spot away from the world. He and his wife, Ellen, were there twice. Once when it was a dilapidated building of a windmill. Both times they had flown there in a very sleek and comfortable private jet that arrived in Trenton to pick them and his wife's mother and fly them to Maine. Frank could still see the smile on his daughter's face.

"What do you think?"

"Pumpkin, are you sure it will still be standing if a big gust of wind comes?"

"It's structurally sound, Frank. It just needs some cosmetic work on the outside and we'll enlarge it a little," Regis told him.

Despite him being eighteen years older than his daughter, the man was just as excited at their 'find'. The first time Frank met the business man interested in his daughter, Stephanie, he wanted to kick his ass to the curb, but for her sake he didn't. Regis Burton was probably the best thing to happen to his daughter.

She almost married the 'cheating' scumbag of a lawyer right after graduating Douglass College but he got caught the night of the rehearsal dinner warming up on a table in a back banquet room. The broken nose she gave him helped his appearance, his beak wasn't as long looking with a crook in it and the photograph of his ass and the surprised expressions on Dickie and Joyce's faces caused the 'Trenton Times' to run out of papers the next day. The hot shot who was just promoted to an assistant district attorney had a lot of explaining to do to the mayor, city council, and his boss, the D. A., but it did not help. Dickie lost all credibility and his job. Of all skanks to cheat on it was the woman who broke up the mayor's son's marriage. You would have thought he would have learned defending and prosecuting for the short time he did, not to mess with a portion of Trenton which were of the same Italian-Hungarian heritage. What a dumb-ass lawyer! He went to having an office in the best and biggest building in Trenton to having one just off the alley where hookers worked.

Growing up, a camera was always in Stephanie's hands. Birthday and Christmas presents were always a new camera, lenses, or new equipment. Frank build his 'Pumpkin' a small dark room in the corner of the basement and if she wasn't out with her best friend, Mary Lou, getting into trouble of some sort, she was in her dark room developing her photographs of the 'Burg', and later it was her wildlife photographs that earned her a living and name.

Regis Burton had bought a photograph at a gallery that happened to be one of Stephanie's. In her Junior year, an instructor recommended her for an internship working as an assistant for National Geographic photographer. She spent her summer break traipsing around a rainforest and loved every minute. She had climbed a tree to get a close-up of a sloth. A few of her photograph's made it into the article about Central America's rainforests. The following summer she went to Africa with a same photographer. Frank was in pins and needles the whole time she was gone, but he hadn't been more proud seeing her images in a gallery in New York city promoting Africa for the magazine.

That night the businessman introduced himself to Stephanie and bought another photograph of hers. After the pre-wedding disaster, she fled Trenton accepting a photography job with a New York Wildlife group promoting conservation in the state parks and if happened that Burton Industries was a major backer. Frank thought at first the confirmed bachelor Regis was going through a mid-life crisis dating his daughter, but it apparent it wasn't when Stephanie picked up an assignment photographing the Ozarks for NG when another photographer broke his leg and Regis went along to carry her equipment. He finished a board meeting in a three piece suit with a gold pocket watch, Regis and Stephanie hopped on his company jet, and were sleeping in a log cabin that night.

On another assignment, they were in Maine and discovered the windmill that needed tons of remodeling. It was love at first sight for them. They worked together lovingly restoring it and adding a bedroom, powder room, and a roof top deck to watch the rugged seacoast.

Regis wanted to get married, but Stephanie was gun shy and she didn't want his family or business associates saying she only married him for his money. In both of their minds and to anyone, including Stephanie's family and very close friends, they were. When she did come home to Trenton with her businessman boyfriend, you would never have known he was listed in Forbes Magazine as one of the top business leaders in America.

In a magazine interview shortly before he was killed, he was asked what made him want to get up and go to his company everyday. He worked for years to build his diverse company and enjoyed every moment, but what his 'high' came from now was wandering on mountain trails or restoring a windmill with the woman who shared his life. She made him glad to get up every morning.

Regis was driving to back to New York City from a business meeting when he was killed by a SUV that hit a slick spot and went out of control.

After his funeral which he had arrangements already made leaving the personal details to Stephanie and his will was just as organized, iron clad, in fact.

Described as a very easygoing man and he was, except for one area of his life, Stephanie. Friends, business associates, and family found themselves outside looking in if so much a disparaging word was said against her or their relationship. His younger brother called her a 'gold digger' behind his back, but Regis discovered it through a security guard. His brother never made it to his office the following work-day. His personal parking space was given to his replacement, his company access was wiped out, the CEO handed him his box of personal affects from his executive office, and was escorted to a taxi because the car he drove was leased to Burton Enterprises. His younger brother, Kirk, was the VP of Career Development and discovered he was left out of Regis' will.

When it came to his final wishes, only Stephanie was able to question it. He even had outlined the type of funeral he wanted giving her the final details like music, service, or flowers which she kept simple.

Before the actual will was even read, his attorney read a statement from the businessman. It said if any business associate or family member questioned Stephanie's authority in the funeral arrangements, then they were to be escorted from the room immediately, disinherited, and if they worked for Burton Enterprise were fired on the spot. No one, family or business associate, questioned Stephanie's place in Regis' life. A niece thought Stephanie could have spent more on her uncle's funeral was shown the door and directions to the unemployment office.

At the start of the reading of the will, his slick no-nonsense attorney went down the line of family members outlining their inheritance, most receiving cash or one of his few properties. His vast Virginia horse farm was donated to a youth program so underprivileged and handicapped children could learn to ride horses. After meeting Stephanie, they hosted a fund raiser for the children's program and it became an annual event which she photographed for a Virginia life style magazine each year. His stock holdings were divided between a favorite nephew, who was enlisted in the Army, and Stephanie. Regis knew they would never sale their shares. His half sister, Theresa, received a quarterly payment for the remainder of her life and a condo in Atlantic City. Stephanie's parents and Grandmother were given Regis' other condominium in the same city and each a $50,000 yearly allowance. Stephanie was given ownership of the New York penthouse which they lived in when Regis was in his corporate office, her Land Rover he bought her, and the 57 Chevy he drove for their first date. His restored red Corvette was given to his Army nephew. He owned a house in Long Island but she didn't particularly like it. It would be sold. If they weren't in New York or he was carrying equipment on one of Stephanie's assignments, they were at their restored windmill in Maine with the two Belgian Sheepdog puppies Regis bought Stephanie for her birthday. She had full use of the corporate jet anytime she wanted, full company benefits, and $1 million dollars deposited on January 1st each year for spending money for the remainder of her life. If any family member contested the will, they forfeited their inheritance. If any business associate prevented Stephanie from use of the corporate jet when she requested or blocked his nephew or Stephanie's voting as stockholders, they would lose their jobs and all ties with Burton Enterprises. Every executive and board member had to sign an agreement of terms. Regis wanted to make sure the love of his life was protected and taken care of even if he wasn't there to do it himself.

Before leaving the attorney's office he gave Stephanie a hand written letter from Regis to read when she felt strong enough.

Picking up the telephone and dialing, Frank Plum hoped his daughter was ready to come back to her family because they needed her. She closed herself away in Maine for a year.

"Hello," Stephanie's voice sounded cheery when she answered.

"Hi, Pumpkin."

"Daddy, I was thinking of calling you, but I got involved going over some photographs."

"You're using your camera again?"

"Yeah, I took a small assignment to get back out there. It was for a travel brochure and website for Newport."

"Good for you, Stephanie."

She knew it was early for their weekly phone call. "Daddy, is everyone OK?"

"We're all good, but we need you. Valerie met a man and took off with him leaving Angie and Mary Alice behind. She had been leaving them alone at night and going out by themselves. I don't know how your sister could be so irresponsible to turn her back on her children. This guy is an ambulance chaser! And not a very good one!"

"Poor girls! They must so lost." She thought for a moment, "Where is Valerie, Daddy?"

Her father let out a loud, deep sigh, "Heading into the Mid-West. It's so asinine I can't go into it, Pumpkin. My head might explode."

"I'll call to see if I can get the Burton jet. I have the dogs and I've never left them in a kennel. If I can't, we'll drive. Let me make a call and I'll call you back with my plans."

"OK, Pumpkin."

She looked at her two companions wagging their silky tails at her and at the photograph on the mantle of a happy couple. "It's time for me to go back to the real world isn't, Regis?"

It almost seemed if the late Spring evening with it's soft blowing wind echoing through her home "It's time."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Whispers in the wind**_

_**Chapter 3**_

It seemed like hours that he had been waiting but it only was about 15 minutes by the private airplane gates in the airport. The Burton Corporate Jet should be arriving any second and Frank Plum would see his daughter for the first time in a year. They talked regularly, but Stephanie wanted to be by herself so she could grieve in private.

Somewhere he heard a heavy door close and he watched down a corridor.

"Those are big!" An unknown distinctive woman's voice called out, but he didn't see anyone at first. Frank noticed an airport worker pushing an empty cart with a suitcase in the middle of it. The young man was talking to someone or himself. It was to a young woman behind sunglasses, her curls were under a baseball cap, and two large silky dogs were walking beside her Frank saw.

"Pumpkin!"

"Hi, Daddy," Stephanie wrapped an arm around her burly Italian father. She studied his face for a minute. "You look tired."

"The last few weeks have been a trial," Frank sighed after kissing her cheek. "I'll tell you about your sister on the way home. Your Grandma is in Atlantic City, so you'll have her room." He picked up the one suitcase. "Who do we have here?"

Stephanie gave the worker a tip and turned back to her father. "This is Tink," she said patting her black dog, "and this is Mingo or better known as Brunswick Mill Tinkerbelle and Mingotelo. They are brother and sister."

The other equally long-haired dog was black with brown legs and nose while his sister was completely the color of the night sky stood beside their owner.

"I can't believe these are the same small puppies on your Christmas Card." Her father wanted to bite his tongue. Even with the dark sunglasses covering her eyes, Frank saw the sadness in the alteration of her features. Regis and Stephanie mailed out holiday cards to their close friends and family sitting in front of a large decorated tree with their puppies. It was their last Christmas together.

"They've grown. You wouldn't believe it but each it just fifty-five pounds which is the mid-point for Belgian Tervurens. Ready," Stephanie asked her traveling companions wagging their tails.

Frank directed his Buick off the main road and into a sparse area just outside of Trenton's boundaries. "I bet those two need to burn off some energy."

There was a dog's head out each back window as he drove. He parked in the small lot at the beginning of a walking trail around a small lake. When Stephanie opened the back door Tink and Mingo jumped down standing beside her. Nodding, the two dogs ran ahead, but not too far out of her sight.

"OK, Daddy, what has Valerie done and where is she?" the young woman asked.

Frank Plum began shaking his head. "I still can't believe it. Valerie was working as a secretary for this ambulance chaser of a lawyer. He was a pretty boy I would call him with a Pillsbury Dough Boy body. They had been doing more than being employer and employee. She wouldn't be there for when the girls came home from school. Angie and Mary Alice called from a neighbor's house during a downpour because your sister wasn't home. We found out from the girls that Valerie left them alone when she went out with Albert. If she wasn't home, the girls walked to our house. Some days the girls made dinner for themselves because she eventually gave them a key to the door. Valerie left for one weekend, your Mother and I kept the girls. We had no idea where she was the entire time."

"Valerie didn't leave a number where she could be reached for an emergency?"

"No. Here's where it gets really crazy. Albert's grandfather was a clown in the circus and he wanted to follow in his footsteps. Three weeks ago your sister dropped off Mary Alice and Angie. She didn't return on Sunday night. Your mother and I were concerned, but we didn't want to upset the girls anymore, so we pretended like we knew and your Mother got the girls ready for school the next morning. When we went over to the house she was renting three blocks over, it was very strange, her closet was almost empty. The mailman delivered a registered letter and it was from Valerie. She told us not to worry about her and hoped we would look after the girls. Albert was following his dream and she went with him. He joined a traveling circus as a clown trainee and your sister was going to sew his costumes. He looks like a doughboy with the last name of Kloughn!"

Stephanie stopped in her tracks. "Albert Kloughn is a clown and my sister abandoned her children to make his clown outfits! Is she on something? This is Saint Valerie, she never did anything wrong."

Frank appeared forlorn and outright confused. "She's making up for it now. She says its love! Angie and Mary Alice have been so upset and crying. Your mother and I hoped by you being here, Stephanie, the girls would see someone else cares about them."

"Poor Mary Alice and Angie. I wish you would have called me sooner, Daddy. My sister, what was she thinking?"

"I don't know. Joe Juniak recommended a family attorney and he quickly had your Mother and I named as their temporary guardians so I could cover them under my Federal Government benefits."

Giving a whistle, Tink and Mingo ran back. "Let's go home, Daddy."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Waiting at the front door of the Roosevelt Avenue detached house was Stephanie's mother and her two dark haired nieces.

"Aunt Stephanie!" The girls ran down the few steps and sidewalk to the driveway.

Tink and Mingo greeted them first with wagging tails and doggie kisses.

"Look how you both have grown!" Stephanie told them when she finally was able to hug them. "The black one is Tink and this boy, Mingo."

Once inside the front door, she greeted her mother, "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Stephanie. You look thin. Have you been eating?" Ellen Plum welcomed her daughter and was instantly in the 'Burg' mothering mode directing her to the kitchen.

"I'm only five pounds under from the last time you saw me. I was doing some gardening and the dogs and I were hiking around Brunswick while I worked a job. Can I give them a drink?"

"Your father bought the food you said and bowls yesterday for them. They're in the kitchen,"

Mrs. Plum said walking towards the kitchen and dishes began clattering. Walking in, there already was a piece of coffee cake and a cup of hot coffee waiting for her at the table.

Angie and Mary Alice were squealing on the floor. Tink and Mingo were enjoying all the attention from the young girls rubbing their bellies.

"What kind of dogs are these, Aunt Stephanie?" Angie asked. She was two years older than her eight-year old sister just like Valerie was two years older than Stephanie.

"Belgian Tervuren or Shepherds. They are herding dogs. In the pocket of my suitcase is a brush, chewy bones, and balls if you want to take them outside to brush? They'll stay with you," her aunt explained.

Her younger niece went running for the dog items. The three adults could watch the two girls taking turns brushing the dogs and heard laughter when they went after their rubber balls through the open backdoor.

"That's the first time we've heard Angie and Mary Alice laugh in two weeks," Frank said more to his wife than to his daughter.

"I'm sorry if we make extra work for you Mom with the dog hair on the floor," Stephanie told her holding up a few long dark hairs.

Ellen Plum shook her head, "A little dog hair doesn't matter, and a vacuum cleaner will take care of that. I'm more worried about our granddaughters."

"Have you heard anything from Valerie?"

Her mother rolled her eyes, "She blessed us with a postcard over a week ago from Connecticut. She was having a good time with the circus and not to worry. What about her daughters?" she snapped.

Her blue eyes widened. Stephanie could not believe her sister. "How about this to give you a break? I take the girls back to Maine with me for a week or so. I know they should only have a short time before school finishes for the year. If there is something either of them needs to complete, they can do it there and turn it in when we get back. Let them get away from this situation. I need to go to New York to check on the penthouse. We'll go shopping less hassle for the jet to get into the airport here than New York," Stephanie was hoping the puppy dog eyes would help she was giving her parents.

Frank had to chuckle at the deal, "Two dogs for two girls. It will do them good, Pumpkin. I'll check with our attorney first. I don't think it will be a problem of you taking the girls for a trip."

It was the right decision to call Stephanie, the three of them sat in the middle of the living room floor playing Monopoly after taking her two dogs for a walk. Tink had her head on Mary Alice's lap and Mingo was asleep next to Angie. It was a quiet evening and not once did the two girls cry over their mother.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Calling her best friend Mary Lou, the two planned a trip to the mall and lunch before she had to be home for her sons. Frank was meeting with the family law attorney about Stephanie taking the girls for a week and what would be the next step in the Valerie saga.

"It's all around the 'Burg' about Valerie and the clown lawyer," Mary Lou

told her enjoying lunch at the favorite pizza hang-out, Pino's.

"Of course. It's the 'Burg'."

"I wish you were closer, Steph. Today was fun."

Her face crinkled looking at the uneaten part of her meatball sub. "It feels good and lonely stepping back out into the world. It was fun today. I'll call you after I'm back with the girls. It's going to be tough walking into the penthouse after not being there for over a year."

"That apartment is gorgeous, but are you really going to use it?" Mary Lou, her husband Lenny, and three sons had been to the Burton-Plum penthouse in SoHo

numerous times. Stephanie's best friend always found Regis very down to Earth. He never flaunted his wealth and he completely doted on Stephanie. Her friend never changed either. Stephanie was still the 'Burg' always looking for sale and wearing four coats of mascara for confidence.

"I don't know exactly. Getting back to my career, it would be nice to have it with all the galleries and publishers there, but do I need a three bedroom apartment? I'll decide after I've been there."

Mary Lou had to pick up her youngest son at pre-school to be home for her older son, Kenny's bus, so she had to leave. "Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off?"

"No," Stephanie said grabbing the check. "My dad will be here soon and we can talk without the girls hearing. This beer tastes really good so I'm going to enjoy it." She took a sip from her cold bottle. "Go get Donny. I'll talk to you when I get back."

Mary Lou hugged her girlfriend like she wasn't going to let her go and went out to her Mini-van. Stephanie settled in her booth catching up with the newspaper waiting for her father.

Frank called his daughter that he was on his way; he was stuck in road construction. Going back to her newspaper, she never noticed two men dressed in black enter the restaurant. A tall muscled man kept staring at the woman reading the newspaper.

He got up and walked over to her booth. "Stephanie."

Blue eyes came up becoming bigger with the recognition of the man standing beside her booth. It was Regis' favorite Army nephew who received the other large chunk of Burton Enterprise stock with Stephanie when his uncle was killed. His dark buzz cut hair now had blonde tips, but the warm hazel eyes and light olive skin of his Spanish father only made him more handsome. His mother and Regis were half brother and sister. "Les!"

He pulled her into a strong bear hug. "What are you doing in Trenton, Stephanie?"

"I grew up here and there is a problem with my sister. My parents needed some help, so here I am."

Her face was warm and friendly. Stephanie appeared the same, but sadness was still in her beautiful eyes. He like everyone in his family was shocked when his corporate bachelor uncle began dating the much younger woman and that it lasted five years until his death. Most of the Burton family she won over and knew she truly loved Regis. His money she didn't blink an eye at having a profitable career as a photographer. It wasn't in the ballpark of the billions his uncle earned through his business and acquisitions, she lived comfortably. Stephanie wasn't excessive before or after meeting Regis Burton. She recognized quality. His uncle even surprised Lester, pleasantly, when he took a few weeks off in years to be Stephanie's assistant on an assignment and he was never happier. It became a regular thing over the five years they were together.

"I didn't know and I'm happy to see you. Would you like to join my work partner, Bobby, and I?" He indicated the well muscled, thin bearded and equally good-looking African-American man smiling at them.

"I'm waiting for my father, Les. Thank you. You work here?"

He gave a nod, "Yeah. I couldn't see myself in an office with Burton Enterprises. My Ranger's leader has a security company which includes bounty hunting. I'm an action guy."

That made Stephanie laughs. "And a playboy still I bet."

"Beautiful, if I ever met a woman like you, I wouldn't be."

"And your tongue is still as smooth."

"Will you be in town long so we can have dinner and catch up?"

Her curls shook with her movement, "No, I'm taking my nieces to New York for a day or two, and then we're going to Maine for a few days. I have a job I need to finish there and I believe Angie and Mary Alice will enjoy tagging along."

"Bobbie, come here," Lester waved to his friend. "Meet my Aunt Stephanie!"

Stephanie screeched and he stepped away from her punch, "Aunt!"

The muscular man walked over to them, "Aunt, Lester?"

"This is Stephanie. Uncle Regis' girlfriend," he introduced.

Stephanie's eyes began to water at the mention of his name. "I'm sorry, Beautiful. I didn't mean to make you cry. You were his everything and his wife in his heart." The tall man in black considered her to be a member of his family.

Wiping her tears, but some sorrow remained. "Hi, Bobby. How do you deal with my nephew everyday?" She extended a hand giving a brave face. She emphasized the word 'nephew'.

"Mostly ignore him," was the newcomer's reply. "Hi, Stephanie. Lester has told me about his family a lot. It's nice to meet you."

"Stephanie, its Bobby's birthday and some of the guys we work with are going out later. Let me pick you up so I can visit with my auntie," Lester was teasing her now.

"Happy Birthday, Bobby," Stephanie said and before she could answer the question about going out which she was going to decline a voice behind her replied "Go, Pumpkin. It will be good for you."

"Daddy, you member my nephew Lester don't you?" An evil grin challenged the muscled nephew.

"Oh, yes, how are you, Nephew Lester?" Frank played along. Both of younger adults were practically the same age. "My, you have grown."

Lester puffed out his defined chest and his ridges showed all the more, "Thank you, Uncle Frank."

"Daddy, this is the birthday boy, Bobby," Stephanie introduced the other man in a tight black T-shirt.

"Hello, Bobby," Mr. Plum was shaking another strong hand.

"Sir."

Lester gave Stephanie a friendly elbow. "So, Auntie, can I pick you up about 7:30?"

The front door opened with a customer coming into the popular restaurant with the air rushing in saying 'Go, it's time'.

Looking at her father nodding his head, Stephanie gave an 'OK'.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_Chapter 4_

Stephanie gave herself one more look in the mirror. Her jeans fit, her sandals were comfortable, her favorite Maine T-shirt was clingy but not tight, and she was apprehensive. This was the first time for her to go out in the evening without Regis in a social atmosphere, she felt lost. It would be easier because Lester was picking her up, but it wasn't a piece of cake for her. Applying another coat of mascara on her lashes to accent the smoky appearance she gave them with the eyeliner, which was for confidence.

This last year she hid away from the world staying close to 'their' windmill and the small town of Brunswick. If she drove into town it was behind her 'Jackie Kennedy' sunglasses and baseball cap. When she and Regis were out in New York, his reputation and face were known. Photographers didn't camp on the sidewalk, but his and her pictures could frequently be seen in the 'Society' page of the New York newspapers with other well known business and celebrity-type people. Neither Regis or Stephanie sought the lime light, it came with the territory. She had her own recognition from gallery shows and magazine layouts, but it did not compare to the 'In-Crowd' notoriety. Regis always had fund raisers and foundation functions for this or that which both attended together and Stephanie became more comfortable with her role. There was always a supply of evening gowns in her closet and tuxedos in his. The camp for disabled and under-privileged held at Regis's farm was a breath of fresh air; it was jeans and shorts for the entire two weeks as she snapped photographs. The benefit dinner was a barbecue. A cowboy ho-down more precisely and it was just their style.

Coming down the stairs into the living room, Stephanie laughed at the sight. There were her two nieces sitting on the floor rubbing the bellies of her two Shepherds. "I think you're getting spoiled," she told Tink and Mingo. The dogs wagged their tails but didn't move until the doorbell rang. They went running and barking waiting for someone to answer the door.

"What a sentry?" Frank Plum followed behind. Opening the door, the person on the other side of the door was as he expected, Lester Santos. "Come in, Nephew Lester," he was chuckling at the name.

"Thank you, Uncle Frank. Are these the puppies?"

The guard dogs were all over the happy-go-lucky boyish man wrestling in the muscular arms.

"Yes, those are the puppies, Les," Stephanie confirmed. "The black one is Tink and Mingo is brown and black."

"Wow, they grew. Who are these two?" he asked seeing two young girls standing beside the woman he was picking up for the evening.

"This is Angie," Stephanie introduced with a hand on the taller girl's shoulder, "and Mary Alice, my nieces," wrapping her arm around the younger. "We'll have a long day tomorrow so get lots of sleep."

Ellen Plum came out by the way of the kitchen to greet their guest, "Hello, Lester."

"Hello, Ellen. It's nice to see you again," the tall man returned the salutation shaking her hand.

"Pumpkin, enjoy your evening," her father handed Stephanie her purse and gift bag so she didn't hesitate about stepping out. "The girls and I will take the dogs for a long walk."

Both Tink and Mingo turned their heads to Stephanie's father.

"They don't think they're dogs, Daddy. More like four legged furry people."

"I'm beginning to understand that. I saw how Tink was stretched between the girls in bed last night and being lap dogs," Mr. Plum laughed because when he sat in his favorite chair one of them would lay across his legs. "I'll rephrase that; the five of us will go for a long walk."

That got tails wagging.

"Be good for Grandpa," the 'Burg' girl rubbed her dogs' ears and hugged her nieces, mother, and father.

"Little step, Stephanie," Frank whispered to his younger daughter.

"Good Night," Lester told the family closing the door behind him. He almost knocked into Stephanie because she was standing frozen on the porch. Along the curb was the restored red corvette willed to Lester by his uncle. "I'm an idiot! I drive it when I go out after work and I never thought. Beautiful, I'm so sorry," he told her wrapping his arms around her feeling tears wet his shirt.

Once the shocked subsided, she shook her head. "It's OK, Les. Regis enjoyed restoring that car and driving it when he did. I'm glad you're doing the same. He would like that."

"I'll go get my Rangeman SUV and come back for you."

"NO!" Watery blue eyes looked into his hazel ones. She shook her mass of curls.

"I can't hide away forever. Regis wouldn't want that. I have to come back to life, the real world." She wiped her eyes and started down the steps to the sports car.

Opening the door, Stephanie slipped into the same beige leather seat she rode in more than a year ago. The car he found on a photo shoot in the Blue Ridge Mountains. The man restoring it became sick and had to sell it. Regis fell in love with the splotched car needing repairs. They drove it from Virginia to New York. The expressions of shock on faces of New Yorkers as this car that had seen better days passed through their streets and into the garage of their apartment brought a sad smile to her face. It was a new toy he never had. Regis read the manuals on restoring the body of car and carefully worked on it until it was ready for paint. He searched the Internet for the right 'Corvette' insignia for the 1960 car. The interior had only a few spots which a leather expert repaired. The day the Corvette was finished at the body shop, he couldn't wait for Stephanie to arrive at his office to go pick it up. That weekend it was driven to an autumn wedding in the Adirondacks. Friends of theirs owned a vineyard and the only daughter was getting married amongst the colors. As a favor, Stephanie did capture some of the wedding for Hank and Camille. It wasn't something she normally snapped with her camera, but she admitted the photographs were beautiful of still moments with may not have been captured by the videographer.

The engine had the same 'VROOM' when it started and quieted as it pulled away from her parents.

Lester Santos patted her hand as she got comfortable in the surroundings she knew. "I like having a piece of Uncle Regis with me everyday," he quietly said comforting her with the thought.

"It's nice that he's with me everyday, too."

Explaining the situation with her sister took up much of the conversation and before Stephanie realized she found herself on the edge of Trenton as the Corvette turned into a parking lot with a few black SUV's and a Porsche all parked together and Lester took the spot next to them raising the convertible top.

"Come on, Beautiful," he opened the door for her and beeped the car locked.

She found herself at 'Shorty's'. "The guys hang out here after work a lot because Tank's brother owns it."

"Tank?"

"Yeah. You'll see," he chuckled.

He gave a wave to someone clearing off a table and showed Stephanie to the rear of the restaurant area. The room to the left of the bar had pool tables and small tables for bar patrons were along it while the right side had an archway defining the dining room. A few of the booths had customers, but at a long table in the back against the wall was filled with muscled men who stopped in

mid-conversation as Lester and Stephanie approached.

"Hey Guys, this is Auntie Stephanie," he teased not avoiding the elbow in his ribs. "Stephanie. These are the guys. He started at the left introducing her to his co-workers. "You know, Bobby."

"Happy Birthday, Bobby," she said placing her gift bag on the table in front of his seat and giving a hug to him as he stood.

"This is Hal, Cal, Ram, and Manny." He acknowledged around the table and she shook hands with each. "This is Tank."

A massive body of a man with a bald head stood up. "Aunt Stephanie, Santos! No one would claim to be related to you," he bellowed. "Hello."

"This is my Uncle Regis's girlfriend and she's my aunt in my heart and a part of the Burton family."

The 'Tank' of a man felt the quiver in her hand and unshed tears formed in her blue eyes at the mention of Regis Burton. He remembered how upset Lester was when he received the news of his uncle's death. He and Bobby traveled to New York for the funeral of their co-worker's family member. The devastated young woman stood stoically at the funeral greeting the guests. Her blue eyes showed her pain he remembered and once the service was finished at the cemetery, the image of a grieving lover walking away crying on the arm of her father came to his mind. She gathered two puppies in her arms disappearing into the back of the limousine. Here she was again but the sadness wasn't so deep this time. It seemed to be more lost.

"I've met you before in New York, but Tank doesn't seem to stick."

"I introduced myself by my given name Pierre," he gave a groan at that.

"Pierre Thomas, that's it! How are you?" There was a smile now that lit up her face.

Tank leaned down, "I'll be better if we forget that and just go with Tank."

"Deal," she agreed returning his handshake.

"Auntie Dearest, this is my boss" Lester spoke up, "Carlos Manoso or Ranger as he is known by his Army buddies and employees. Ranger, this is my Aunt Stephanie."

"Umph!" Her nephew let out at the elbow contacting right above his jeans in his belly button.

"That's for making me sound old like I'm ready for the retirement home, Nephew!"

The table was laughing including the beyond handsome man in front of her with piecing eyes which appeared to be two black pieces of coal to match his hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his strong neck. His cheek bones and jaw were chiseled into his face. Ranger's skin was darker and she knew he was of Spanish descent from his features and what was visible below a T-shirt that appeared to be spray painted on his upper body. How many ribs did the man have? His skin reminded her of a perfectly toasted marshmallow made over a campfire and caused a small giggle to escape her. An eyebrow arched at that.

"Hello, Stephanie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, Mr. Manoso, for taking my nephew off the streets." She gave Lester the sweetest smile, the very opposite of the slit of eyes he was giving her.

"Call me Carlos or Ranger. That's the name most know me by. I thought Santos had some potential, but I question it everyday."

"Is it because he still chases anything in a skirt?" She teased.

Bobby spoke up, "And then some. There were a couple of attractive transvestites I remember."

Trying to appear intimidating, Lester straightened himself to his full height and puffed out his rippled chest. "Hey!"

Stephanie sat down in the chair Ranger offered her across the table from his end seat between Tank and Lester. "Thank you." When he released her hand, Stephanie felt lingering warmth, a feeling of a light touch remained even after she took her seat. She didn't understand it, Ranger or Carlos' grip of her hand wasn't unyielding, it was warm, light, and friendly, the opposite of the cautious aura he gave off.

Bobby was opening his gift. "Thanks for the wine." He continued to open a second wrapped gift in bright tissue paper. It was a cork frame she picked up in a gift shop on her way back to her parents with her father. "Did you take this?"

He turned it around showing a red streaked sunrise sky with water in the background. "It's beautiful. Lester has one similar to this on his desk."

"Yes," she said with a longing in her voice seeing the sunrise she photographed from the deck of the windmill. "I was standing on the roof top deck of our windmill. My windmill."

"Windmill?" went around the table.

"The wine is from a friend's vineyard in the Adirondacks." Nodding, Stephanie opened her purse slipping out her cell phone as it began to ring. She couldn't help being worried seeing her father was calling. "Daddy?"

"Stephanie," her father yelled over the ice cream shop noise, "we took the dogs for a long walk and stopped for ice cream. Tink and Mingo are eyeing mine up! Can they have some so I can eat mine?"

She started laughing; one thing her dogs loved was ice. "They can have a little bit, but if they have frozen yogurt or just ice chips that is better for them. They love ice."

"They're spoiled! Any particular flavor?"

"Vanilla or strawberry yogurt if they have it, Daddy," Stephanie said just imagining her father buying frozen treats for her dogs.

She could hear her father asking a clerk for frozen yogurt. "They have frozen dog treats. Is that OK?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good, they're happy. Bye, Pumpkin." He said with exasperation.

"Bye, Daddy."

Lester was trying to follow the conversation. "Is everything all right at your parents?"

She was still snickering, "My father is getting an education in dog. Tink and Mingo like ice. He bought them frozen doggie treats so he could eat his ice cream in peace."

"I guess they are a little spoiled."

Stephanie had to agree. Her Belgian Teruvians have been her only companions for a year so, yes, they were spoiled. She flipped through her photographs she kept in an album. "This is the windmill in Maine. Lester's uncle and I remodeled."

She stumbled over the reference to her boyfriend.

Making rounds around the table, the Rangemen were taking in all her pictures.

"Those are the puppies in the Christmas card on my desk," Santos explained as they saw pictures of Tink and Mingo running on a beach or in the field near the windmill.

He looked at the photographs on the Smart phone and Ranger always admired the photograph on his employee's desk of a red and blue sunrise and one of the Ozarks in his company apartment he had hanging. It was an autumn scene with golden leaves framing a blue pool of water with a small waterfall. He said that photograph was important because it was a milestone for his uncle. That was the first trip in five years that was a pleasure trip for Regis Burton. He hiked around the Ozarks carrying photography equipment for his young girlfriend. Ranger often wondered each time he saw the Christmas card, would he do the same thing? After meeting Stephanie Plum, girl friend of business tycoon Regis Burton, he believed he would. Ranger was out of the country when Lester's uncle was killed. When he first saw the Christmas card, he thought Stephanie was his daughter, and the Rangeman owner could not comprehend why a woman so young was with a man Burton's age. It had to be for the money, but Santos explained she earned her own living and it was why she never accepted his uncle's marriage proposal. His family was embarrassed by his 'mid-life' crisis running around with a teeny-bopper at first, but when it lasted over five years and Regis Burton left his multi-million dollar company for weeks at a time for

R & R which he had barely done since it's inception in his late twenties, it was serious. Lester always made trips to New York or Virginia regularly to spend time with his uncle and girlfriend when he had a leave from the Army or Rangers. After leaving the military when his contract was up, he worked for Burton Enterprises for a time, but office work wasn't for him, so Santos joined Rangeman. He didn't need to work because he along with Stephanie owned Regis Burton's stock, but Lester liked the action. It was why Carlos Manoso founded his company and still did special ops work for the government.

As the evening progressed, Stephanie became more at ease being out alone. Lester was with her, but he wasn't Regis. The 'fish out of water' feeling had disappeared and the table of muscular men made her feel at home even though she was the only woman except for the waitress coming to the table occasionally with a new pitcher of beer or bringing food. The cheese fries with bacon were to die for that she ate. Lester's friends asked questions about her dogs and what it was like living in a "real" windmill. It was really one, but the blades had been removed a long while ago and never replaced.

It unnerved her how Carlos 'Ranger' Manoso watched her at times; his dark eyes took in every detail. He probably calculated her bra size from his observation. He was a very quiet man, but it was clear Mr. Manoso was always aware of everything going on around him and he thrived on being in control.

The drive returning to her parent's house was easier in the Corvette; it probably was the few beers Stephanie had with her pizza and cheese fries relaxing her. It seemed more of Lester's car, and less of Regis's. It had a hint of his woodsy aftershave and there was a pink thong hanging from the rear-view mirror Stephanie hadn't noticed driving to Shorty's.

"Beautiful, I'll drive you and your nieces to New York so you don't go into the penthouse alone after all this time," Lester offered parking in front of the Plum house.

"Thanks, Les," Stephanie told her companion, "but I need to do this on my own. My nieces will be there to occupy me. It will be difficult, but I've put this off long enough. I had a really good time tonight, but I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Is your boss always that intense? He doesn't say much."

He bust out laughing, "You figured him out. Ranger's vocabulary consists of one word answers most of the time. Every new employee is given a Ranger translator so you can figure out what he's saying. He probably missed his chill pill tonight I'm always on his back to take."

"Still the jokester."

"That's me, Auntie. When you come back, how about lunch or dinner before you disappear again?"

"Unless Valerie reappears from the circus with her clown, I think I'll be here for awhile to help my parents. I'll call you when I return from Maine."

He handed her a Rangeman business card, "Just ask for me. Good Night, Steph."

"Night, Les."

At Rangeman on Haywood a dark figure was standing looking down at the Christmas card on Lester Santos' desk. Studying the features of the woman in it, he saw love and happiness in them as she laughed. Regis Burton was propped on an elbow from his reclining pose on the carpeting. The black and brown puppy was crawling over him as he looked up and he was laughing with her because the black one was licking her face. The sadness in Stephanie's blue eyes Ranger Manoso noticed tonight was one that came straight from the heart. Does someone who loves another that much ever get over it to love another? He didn't have an answer because he never in his life let anyone in to know.

**_On my profile are links for the windmill, Tink, and Mingo. Thanks for all the reviews. They mean alot to me. My beloved dog, Scruffy, was poisoned last weekend and this last week has been tough. thanks, Lee Anne_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_Chapter 5_

The grip she had on the steering wheel kept getting tighter the closer she drove to New York City. It was the outward appearance of what her stomach had to look like inside her body.

Stephanie answered her nieces' questions about all the activity on the streets of one of the busiest cities in the world as they drove. It was all so familiar, yet so loud to her ears after living in the quiet of Maine for a year. She located the rental car office finally. Frank Plum wanted Stephanie to drive his car or her mother's for the trip, but she needed wheels only one way. There was a car in the garage to drive back to Trenton.

Turning in the keys for the rental car, Stephanie hailed a cab to make the short trip to the condo on Washington Street with its own Hudson River view. She was fumbling in her purse for her entry card hoping it still worked. Having paid the driver, Stephanie, Angie, and Mary Alice were on the sidewalk with their overnight bags staring at the red brick and glass building.

"This is it," she tried to sound cheery, but to herself her voice was strained. Slipping her card in the slot, the double doors unlocked. A doorman came forward holding it open for the three girls.

"Stephanie!" A short man in a uniform had come out from behind the desk and wrapped his arms around her as she stepped into the lobby.

She returned the hug. "Marshall, how are you?"

"It's so nice to have you back." His brown eyes were down cast as he spoke, "it's not the same without you and Mr. Burton."

"Thank you. I miss him everyday. My nieces, Angie and Mary Alice, are with me in New York for a few days."

"Hello," the daytime desk clerk shook each of their hands. "If you need anything, Stephanie, just call."

Marshall hit the button calling for the elevator and the three girls stepped on. He pushed '18' for Stephanie. The ride was smooth and the elevator hardly made a sound until it dinged open. Mary Alice and Angie stepped off first and turned around waiting for their hesitating aunt. Following off, she directed them to the left. Stephanie hoped they didn't see her hand shaking as she turned the key in the lock and pushed opened one of the two heavy wood and leaded glass door. The apartment was dark with the drawn draperies even through the sun was shining outside. Her hand went up automatically hitting a switch; above them a leaded glass chandelier hanging from a pewter chain lit the entry.

"Let's open this place up," Stephanie choked with her nieces beside her as she went to the left straight to a photograph of a mountain; she opened it and hit a button. There was a 'CLICK' and the cream draperies that went from floor to ceiling began moving.

"It's a river!" Mary Alice squealed.

"It's the Hudson River," her aunt told her. Flashes of an empty shell of a condo were going through her mind when Regis brought her here for the first time. He told his girlfriend he was thinking about buying it, but he had already purchased it. He kept asking her ideas on decorating as they walked through the two floors. The 'sneak' had a mini tape recorder in his pocket taping every word she said down to the white lights in the trees on the outdoor center terrace. Regis Burton went way overboard on her fully equipped photography studio on the first floor off the kitchen. He never really mentioned the condominium after that night so she thought he gave up on it. Before meeting Stephanie, Regis lived mostly between his house on Long Island and a small apartment near Burton Enterprises, but he began spending more and more time in the long narrow house she rented across the river in Jersey City. This condominium and her rented house were basically across the water from each other, except this one was way pricier. One of the small bedrooms was her studio and the other became a cramped office the corporate magnate used and he could be in Manhattan in the matter of minutes. Stephanie lived out of the city because it was cheaper, close to the city, and it had a garage for her older Honda so it was easy for her to drive to assignments for the Wildlife group. Regis had a surprise for her one afternoon when she met him at his office, blindfold and all. She remembered tightly holding his hand not knowing where she was after the limo ride. The blindfold came off when they were standing where she was now looking out a wall of windows at the Hudson River. He asked Stephanie to live there with him in the condominium decorated according to their taped conversation. After saying 'Yes' and a complete tour of their new home including the king size bed in the master suite that looked out on the Hudson, Regis called movers and her thin house was packed that night and everything delivered the next morning. The puppies when they arrived had the outside garden to run and play in when they were in New York, but most every weekend was spent in Maine and the city during the week unless Stephanie accepted a photography assignment, then Regis left his company to carry extra equipment and watch the puppies.

Mary Alice and Angie were watching the tears slip down their aunt's face as she turned in her spot taking in the now bright living and dining room. Out the side wall of glass was the green terrace.

Her older niece hugged her first giving comfort followed by her younger sister. "Please don't be sad."

"I can't help it, Sweetheart. All my memories are all good here. I'm sad that I won't have anymore with Regis." She gave a sad smile to the faces staring up.

"But let's try and make some good ones while we're here. See that remote," Stephanie said pointing to the built-in wall unit, "let's get some noise in here and I'll open the patio door to get some fresh air in here."

Stephanie unlocked the glass doors, a rush of New York late Spring air rushed in with an encouragement of "Go Live" followed by the muffled noises of a city alive all the time.

They walked out on the green terrace with its ornamental trees and high green hedge disguising the wall separating the next terrace. Perennials were blooming intermittently under the trees and in the wide grass border on three sides of the slate patio.

"I'll turn on the lights tonight," Stephanie said going back inside. "I'll show you the upstairs."

Angie and Mary Alice followed. "OK."

Stephanie picked up the overnight bags. "There is an extra bedroom upstairs which I assume you both will want to sleep up here. There is a small bedroom downstairs across from my studio."

There was a rounded staircase leading into a small sitting area. Her heart stopped in the open doorway of the master bedroom of bedrooms. It was just waiting for her and her mogul to crawl in the large white wooden bed that went floor to almost the ceiling for watching the lights on and around the river out the glass wall. Her eyes went to the top of the white chest; his grandfather's gold pocket watch was laying there waiting to be worn. Her wooden box with a big dahlia engraved in the top which Regis bought her for their first Christmas together with a diamond tennis bracelet inside was on the other corner.

"I never saw a bed this big," Mary Alice stretched out on the pale blue Matelasse topped bed. She was dwarfed by the size even with her sister next to her.

"I sort of stretch out sometimes when I sleep," Stephanie told them dropping her overnight bag on one of the wing chairs. She opened the door of her walk-in closet, her clothes including cocktail dresses and long evening gowns were how she left them over a year ago. If she went to the other closet, all of Regis' clothes were there. Stephanie never had Mary the cleaning lady remove them even though she offered to do it for her.

The teak wood floors never lost their shine both down stairs and up. The whole apartment stood still for this last year, but it would never be the same again. Stephanie considered selling the three bedroom and three bath condominium numerous times over the last year, but couldn't. Regis had this decorated according to her dream New York home. She described her fantasy apartment done mostly in white with glistening hardwood floors, white lit terrace, large canopy bed to watch it snow outside in the winter, and a white marble bathroom with a soaking tub. Everything was here. The decorator he hired even had white dahlia sculpted carpets on each side of the bed to match her jewelry box.

Showing the girls the marble master bathroom, they went to the next room which was the second bedroom upstairs with attached bath. The room was bright with the white walls, long windows, and simple white queen platform bed. The glass side tables and window bench were the only other furniture in the room. It made Stephanie smile remembering how much Mary Lou liked sleeping in this room when she visited with her husband, Lenny, and boys. She felt uncluttered. Lenny called it his wife's spa getaway. When the Stankovics came to visit, Regis always had tickets for a baseball game or a sporting event for the five males so Stephanie and her best friend could shop. They all got along so well whether in New York or in Trenton. The business man was just 'a regular guy'.

"Wow, what a guest room," was Mary Alice and Angie's comment.

The only other room on the second floor was Regis' complete office in the back with shelves of books, his big cherry desk, and office equipment lining the top of the long credenza.

Going downstairs, her nieces were given the tour of her studio, bedroom, and bathroom. Stephanie didn't have to open any cupboards or refrigerator to confirm there was no food in the apartment and they would need some.

She picked up her purse and keys. "Let's go get some lunch and food, Girls. While I'm here, I hope Leroy is still at 'Impressions' so I can get a trim. I think I need it and he works wonders with these curls." Her hand was lost in the mass of curls that she fluffed. "Do you and Mary Alice need haircuts, Angie?" She asked seeing see the uneven ends on both nieces. Both had dark brown hair that had a little wave it its length. Her sister Valerie had straight her, Stephanie had been 'blessed' with the curls.

Both nodded at the idea.

"OK. Let's go explore." Going out in all activity hopefully would squelch the longing for what was lost. Stephanie knew coming to New York old wounds would crack open, she would always miss Regis Carlton Burton. Each time she would come back after this first time would get easier. This was another small step in coming back to life.

Before going out the building entry, Stephanie whispered something to Marshall and he gave her "I'll see what I can do" in reply.

Automatically on the sidewalk, Stephanie fell into her old route heading for a walk in Hudson River Park. The clamor of New York didn't seem as loud to her adjusted hearing and an aroma caught her nose.

Angie caught it too. "Aunt Stephanie, what smells so good?"

"That is River Pete's chicken-on-a-stick." She didn't need to think twice on it. Her stomach growled. It missed the snack.

She ushered the girls over to a small trailer, "Three, please, River Pete."

A burly bald man with an apron tied in the back was turning his chicken kabobs singing. He stopped bellowing without turning around. "I'd know that voice anywhere." When he did turn around he let out "Stephanie!"

"Hi, River Pete."

"It's wonderful to see you!" He smiled broadly which disappeared for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you and I appreciated you singing at the funeral," she said quietly choking remembering this big man singing 'Morning Has Broken' for Regis.

They had heard him and his cousins singing as a quartet in a river concert and Regis really liked his version.

"It was my honor. Mr. Burton was a great man." His somber expression brightened. "Who do we have here?"

"This is Mary Alice and Angie, my nieces. I want to introduce them to this delicacy."

"Well, here we go." River Pete presented each young girl with a skewer of juicy chicken and handed another to Stephanie.

Her mouth was already smeared with the sweet Teriyaki sauce, Mary Alice agreed, "This is good."

"I wish we had these in Trenton" was her sister's opinion.

Stephanie paid for the chicken, three glasses of fresh squeezed lemonade, and cinnamon twists directing her sister's daughters to an open bench facing the river.

Taking a sip of her lemonade, her cell phone began ringing.

"Stephanie, did you arrive all right?" her father questioned loudly in her ear without any greeting.

"Hi, Daddy. We arrived. Are Tink and Mingo OK?"

"Oh yeah. They're spoiled! Your mother is trying a new recipe. She's made them dog biscuits and they're watching them cool!"

"Mom is baking dog biscuits?"

"Yes, she never did it before and there was a recipe in a magazine for make-your-own-dog treats. "

She had to laugh, they may never want to leave her parents' house if the dogs are treated that well.

"By any chance, can you bring home a few of those chicken-on-a-sticks for me?"

Giggling at her father's timing, "That what we're eating now," she said. "I'll have River Pete make me an order."

"Thanks, Pumpkin."

Stephanie handed her cell phone over to Angie and her sister so they could talk with their grandfather.

"Bye, Grandpa. We love you," they told him before the call ended.

Finishing their lunch fueling their bodies and giving the vendor Frank Plum's take-home order, it was time for some shopping. "I want both of you to get hiking boots for Maine, jeans, and a few heavier shirts."

Her nieces looked at the warm weather clothing in the way of shorts and T-shirts they were wearing in New York.

"Maine is far north. Our summers aren't hot like Trenton. It is still a little cool there, so I want to make sure you have warm things."

The girls looked at each other. "Won't that cost a lot of money?" Angie asked.

Stephanie shook her curls, "Don't worry about it."

Mary Alice blurted out, "Mom says you're loaded."

"Mary Alice!" Angie yelled at her.

Patting her older niece's leg, Stephanie wanted to calm her down. "It's all right.

I do have money. I have my own that I earn and Regis did make sure I was 'loaded', but having money doesn't mean a thing if you can't share it. Let's go share it with the stores," she laughed standing up and waving for a taxi.

The first stop was the outdoor store for hiking boots. The girls wanted to go to 'Old Navy' for jeans and even Stephanie found two pairs on sale. There were long sleeve T-shirts and hoodies marked down to make way for all the summer things. Mary Alice and Angie also picked out new PJ's and slippers for the tile floor in the kitchen and bathroom which would be a little cool to them.

The final stops before going back to the New York condo was just for fun. The three of them went to the 'M & M' store and 'Build-a-Bear'. Her nieces convinced their aunt to stuff a bear. Stephanie chose the brown puppy. Mary Alice made the Coconut bear and Angie did Bearemy. They left the store with her nieces carrying their bears, Coco and Teddi with an 'I' for a girl, dressed as the Statue of Liberty. Brownie the Puppy had a striped hoodie and jeans. The backseat of the taxi was filled with giggling girls and shopping bags. Marshall took the bags at the building door so Stephanie, Mary Alice, and Angie could go down the street to the corner grocery for milk, juice, and bagels.

The building desk attendant Stephanie met when 'Earth For All' she worked for helped to raise money for a homeless shelter. Marshall and his wife, Mary, were living in it after the apartment building they lived in caught fire and he lost his job as the building maintenance man. Regis attended the auction and, of course, had the winning bid on the Finger Lake photographs she donated. He talked with Marshall that night, but the very intelligent middle-aged homeless man had no idea who 'Regis' was. Regis introduced himself by his first name only and was dressed casually in jeans and a polo shirt. All Marshall wanted he told the normal 'off-the-street' man was to find a job so they could get out of the shelter.

After meeting Stephanie, the man in immaculate suits relearned to dress casually. He wore a shirt and tie if he worked in his Long Island home office. The first photography assignment he accompanied Stephanie on while they were dating, he work a shirt, tie, and expensive loafers that got ruined. She warned him to dress comfortably. That was casual for him. So after that, he rediscovered jeans and baggy sweatshirts with sneakers. His secretary almost had a heart attack when he came to work one day in jeans and a pushed-up Henley so he could meet Stephanie later at the Bronx zoo for a local assignment. The first weekend he stayed at her rented house across the Hudson, they spent most of it lounging in T-shirts and lounge pants. He had forgotten how to relax and be comfortable, Stephanie changed that in him.

A quality that endeared him to Stephanie was his quiet way of helping someone.

Before he finalized buying the Washington Street condominium, Regis suggested Marshall to the building owner for the front desk job. He initially balked at the idea wanting to hire someone younger. Mr. Burton put down the pen telling the other business man then he would find a building to live that needed Marshall for the front desk. It was a small concession for the building owner to sell the condominium once it was known Regis Burton, business man and self-made billionaire, lived in Washington Place. It would be at the top of list of the most desirable places to live in the city. Mary, Marshall's wife, worked in the building, too. She kept the fitness center and pool supplied with fresh towels and cleaned a few of condos for the owners including the Burton one. A small one bedroom apartment on the second floor near the fitness facility was included with the position. It was Mary and Marshall's for life, which was another of the iron clad agreements Regis Burton was famous for making.

Dinner was at South Street Seaport followed by a harbor cruise. Three very tired 'Burg' girls made their way back to the New York condo after the busy day. As she promised, the terrace garden was lit with hundreds of white lights. Before bed, Stephanie, Angie, and Mary Alice watched the lights on the Hudson River. She was grateful when her nieces asked if they could sleep with her because of the different night noises around the ever busy city. Sleeping in the large bed alone knowing Regis wouldn't be beside her wasn't something Stephanie wanted to do. Lying there listening to her niece's even breathing before her own tear filled blue eyes closed, she considered today to be another step back into her 'new' world and tomorrow would be just a little easier. The New York breeze whispered through the dark condo "Live Sweetheart".

I put the condo I used as a model for Stephanie and Regis' on my profile. thanks Lee Anne


	6. Chapter 6

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_Chapter 6_

"I have clients that would give up their first born to have curls like these! And not all of them are women," Leroy La Fountaine spoke loudly holding up the mass of curls attached to Stephanie who was looking in the mirror of his pink and black work station.

"I'll give them some. I want you to work your magic."

"Well, that's what these scissors are for, Stephanie," the Impression's hair stylist said clicking his beauty scissor blades together. "How about a few little high lights?"

Stephanie looked at him in the mirror.

"Go for it, Aunt Stephanie!" Mary Alice cheered.

Glancing over to her nieces sitting beside her watching Leroy in his hi-top black and white checked sneakers and long mullet that Billy Ray Cyrus would have been envious over if he still wore one, "Go for it," Stephanie said.

"That's my Girl. Some sexy high lights for the theater tonight and I would put a little swing in those hips," Leroy teased.

"You!" his client shrieked back at him laughing.

Leroy shook his scissors at Stephanie, "Now, now, I have the scissors. Since this is the Broadway debut for these two pretty little ladies, how about Uncle Leroy give each of you some temporary high lights. They will wash out in a few shampoos."

Stephanie had four big brown eyes pleading to go with the green ones of Leroy. He wore colored contacts. They were bluish purple the last time Stephanie was here because he was watching a lot of Elizabeth Taylor movies.

"You said temporary, right?" she questioned. "I don't want my Dad on my case."

"I promise," her hairdresser crossed his heart. "It could be a month or so. They do disappear." He handed Mary Alice and Angie a card to pick out the color for their temporary color streaks.

The younger girl's hair was a shade lighter that her sister's dark brunette natural color and they kept going over shades from blonde to red. Stephanie hoped her parents didn't disown her for this. It was only short-term, Leroy said so.

She kept looking in the mirror and touching her hair. Leroy was truly a hair magician! He cut off enough of her hair so it was at her shoulders and dark honey streaks framed her face and blue eyes. The curls were blown dry into loose tendrils with a little mussed-up appearance. Stephanie watched her reflection; it was her looking back, but a newer Stephanie finding her way back. She was waiting for her nieces to finish up with their haircuts. That Leroy had them in a back station so she couldn't see and wasn't allowed back there either.

He stepped around a black partition. "Ta-dah!" He waved his arms and Mary Alice and Angie came into sight.

Her younger niece's wavier hair was cut a little below her chin with a soft bang. Leroy gave it a tussled appearance sort of like her aunt's and had coppery streaks. Angie's hair was longer and straighter. He styled it with a side part and softly turned under. She had red veining in her hair. They didn't look anything like the sad girls she came home to a few days ago.

"You both look beautiful!" Stephanie said hugging the two girls. "You're the best." She leaned over kissing the cheek of Leroy.

"I know." He wasn't the most modest hairdresser, but he was worth every penny. Stephanie gave him a very nice tip when she paid their bill.

"We're really going to see 'The Lion King?" her animated younger niece asked as the three girls ate lunch in a coffee shop serving grilled Panini sandwiches and cold sodas as Stephanie enjoyed a latte with hers.

"We are," their aunt explained. "Marshall has connections and was able to get me three tickets for tonight since we'll be going back to Trenton tomorrow. I wanted it to be special. After we eat, there is a 'GAP' around the corner. Maybe you would like dresses and new shoes to wear to the theater."

Angie questioned, "What will you wear, Aunt Stephanie?"

"I have clothes in my closet here. I'll wear a dress, too." The last dress she had on was for Regis' funeral and had no real reason to dress-up in Maine. Tonight would be a little bigger step for her.

Mary Alice chose a short sleeve hoodie dress with blue stripes and navy flats from the "GAP' and Angie decided on a dark aqua T-shirt dress with black ballet shoes for the evening.

They took their time primping, showering, and dressing. Stephanie coated her lashes four times with mascara and decided on a simple taupe wrap dress with sandals. For a little extra confidence, she hooked the diamond tennis bracelet she was given for their first Christmas. Her CEO bought her jewelry regularly and most was in the safe, but that one piece was special to her because the antique setting the diamonds were set in gave it a vintage appearance. She and Regis regularly attended both Broadway and off-Broadway shows living in New York, it was something both enjoyed together. They always invited Stephanie's parents to New York before Christmas to see the Rockette's Christmas show. Tonight she would be accompanied by her nieces to the theater district.

Marshall had a taxi cab waiting when Stephanie, Angie, and Mary Alice came into the lobby to take them to 'Planet Hollywood' for dinner before the musical. There was a confidence Stephanie noticed in her nieces walking into the restaurant behind the hostess. Mary Alice and Angie were smiling, walking straight, and their heads were up looking around at the goings on and people inside, not with down cast eyes avoiding making eye contact as if they weren't loved. Their self-assurance filtered to their aunt and she felt more at ease in her role being alone tonight.

Their eyes never left the stage from their seats four rows back and never realized it was intermission until Stephanie told Mary Alice and Angie. She even lost herself in the 'Circle of Life'. 'The Lion King' seemed to be speaking to the still grieving young woman. Regis would always be with Stephanie in her heart and in the memories no one could take away. She would forge ahead slowly and each day she realized sitting there in the theater a little steadier and it was easier to smile. It was something Stephanie Plum would do for Regis Burton because he would expect it and want it for her, but most of all she was going to live her life. Would there ever be anyone in her life who she would love as much, maybe. Stephanie did hope so and remembered Regis' words in his letter 'he would find you'.

The night ended with a stop to one of Stephanie's favorite night spots, 'The Chinatown Ice Cream Factory' for Mocha Chip ice cream and the girls had Vanilla with chocolate crunch in chocolate syrup topping it.

Stephanie stopped on the sidewalk before she hailed a cab to drive back to her condominium; a song caught her attention playing outside on the sidewalk.

"You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in

There's nothing we can do about  
The things we have to do without  
The only way to feel again  
Is let love in."

"Let him in, Sweetheart. Let him in," the night air echoed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

On a dark street in Trenton sitting in a black truck watching a building for movement, a big bald headed man was aware his partner was restless. He wasn't his normal patient self. A Cuban hand reached up and turned on the radio.

The man in black had an image in his head of curls and blue eyes that were sad but he saw them change to shine with happiness and love in his mind.

"You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in

There's nothing we can do about  
The things we have to do without  
The only way to feel again  
Is let love in," the radio played.

The warm Trenton night air told his heart, "Let her in."

'_**Let Love In' by the Goo Goo Dolls  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_Chapter 7_

She zipped the extra suitcase she was taking back to Trenton closed. Walking into her closet and relocking the small safe Regis had for Stephanie to keep her jewelry, she decided there was no sense leaving it all here. It's not that it wasn't safe; she just chose to take some with her. A year ago she was numb when she left their condo the day of the funeral and never came back. She drove straight to Maine, but Stephanie knew she would be back in New York sooner than the year she was away. Also, she packed a few extra clothes for Trenton not knowing how long she would be there helping with her nieces. Once Valerie returned, then she would decide which address would be her more permanent one, Maine or New York.

Regis in his insight and his desire to 'take care' of her had all of the expenses such as taxes, utilities, and maintenance for both of their homes paid for out of a special account he set up. The money which he left Stephanie in their joint accounts, stock dividends, and her yearly 'allowance' was only for fun and pleasure. All of it was enough for probably the population of 'the Burg' to eat free for years and residents of her small hamlet of Trenton knew how to eat being most were Italian and Hungarian descent. She had called Regis' stubborn attorney when she had received statements from his office seeing the string of digits indicating the balance of the household account. Finally, after a whole lot of convincing, Arthur withdrew a portion of it and set up a private Regis Burton Trust for causes Stephanie considered deserving. Without anyone but Stephanie knowing, the homeless shelter Marshall and Mary lived in for a time received a donation anonymously from Regis along with the church River Pete attended for a new roof. A school in New Orleans received new books from the business mogul after Hurricane Katrina. From the account Stephanie established, the Brunswick School received a gift for the care packages they were making to send to American soldiers at Christmas. A quilter's circle in Kansas was in need of new sewing machines to continue making blankets for a pediatric ward at the local hospital which an unmarked white truck delivered. Stephanie wanted to continue his generosity to others, but quietly. All the attached notes said 'This is from someone because he cared'.

She gathered up her bags, 'Brownie' the Puppy, and looked around the huge bedroom knowing she would be back soon. She loved the quiet, ruggedness of Maine, but also the excitement of New York was in her too, she just pushed it away for awhile.

Marshall was up earlier with a luggage cart so Stephanie and the girls would make one trip down to the garage.

"Aunt Stephanie, how are we getting home?" a curious Angie asked for both of them.

"There's a car in the garage I'm driving back to Trenton. We just have to take this stuff down. Do you have everything?"

Mary Alice and Angie nodded with their bears in their arms, 'The Lion King' necklaces from last night were around their necks, and the overnight bags and shopping bags with their purchases were on the cart already. Stephanie added her two tweed train cases with her clothes and added a padded case with some additional cameras and lenses she might need.

She hit the button and the drapes began slowly closing and put her purse over her shoulder. "Ready?"

Carefully, her nieces steered the cart out the door with Teddi and Coco going for rides with Brownie on top as Stephanie locked the door.

"Let's stop on 2." She was hoping to catch Marshall's wife, Mary, in the fitness room or pool.

Stephanie positioned the luggage cart outside the glass windows seeing a grey haired woman stacking clean towels on the racks. She was whistling as she worked. Mary was just as happy as her husband even after the hard times they had been through. Like she said, they still had each other.

The whistling stopped when the glass door 'Tinged' as it opened and she gave the three females walking in a happy smile. "Stephanie, I was hoping to see you before you left, but I didn't want to disturb you."

"Mary, I wouldn't have left without seeing you. These are my nieces, Angie and Mary Alice. It was their first time in New York City."

The round, kind woman was slightly taller than Stephanie's older niece. "How did you like it?" she asked.

"Great!" Mary Alice gave a shout as she jumped up and down. "I hope we can come back with Aunt Stephanie."

Angie agreed. "There is so much to see and her condo is so beautiful."

"And when you come back, there will still me more to see," Mary told them because New York never stopped.

Stephanie handed the small woman an envelope. "Thank you," she said hugging her, "for looking after the condo. I'll be back soon."

"I'll dust everything and do up the wet towels. It will be ready for you."

"Thank you and I want my two favorite people to go out to dinner on me."

Stephanie winked at her. "Go have scallops." She knew those were her very favorite food and they didn't splurge much.

Mary pulled Stephanie down into a tight hug, "You're an angel."

Back on the elevator, Stephanie instructed Angie to hit "Garage Two."

The older niece beside the panel pushed 'G2' to go down.

When the doors opened, Stephanie pushed the luggage cart to the right and went around some parked cars. She stopped for a moment staring at a white and light blue '57 Chevy. She met Regis the night of the gallery opening of the 'African Adventure' show for National Geographic and he purchased one of her photographs of elephants under a tree with the red night sky as a backdrop. It's in his home office a number of floors above them. There was another artist who had a display of paintings depicting the 1950's. One of them was of an old blue Chevy like the one right in front of her. She was commenting on them and remembered remarking a 1957 Chevy was a classic dream car for her. He asked Stephanie to have dinner with him as Regis wanted to hear more about the traveling she had done for her photography.

Regis Burton went home that night and spent most of it searching the Internet for a blue '57 Chevy to buy. He picked Stephanie up in it across the river in New Jersey and drove back across to have dinner at 'Ellen's Stardust Diner' off Times Square. They sat talking and listing to the singing. Regis even had a specialty license plate for the car, 'MY D8'.

Mary Alice and Angie were excited at their 'wheels' back to Trenton. Their excitement softened the bittersweet memories of that night. Stephanie began to fall in love with Regis that night. He made her feel very special like no one ever had before. Stephanie was enchanted by the way he spoke of his business with such passion. She never knew who he was exactly until she passed a news stand and saw a small inset picture on the cover of 'Forbes Magazine'. She knew Regis Burton was successful, but never knew how much, not that it mattered to her. Stephanie had a little money to support herself, but by that time she was in love with the warm and intelligent man who was beginning to shed the white shirt and tie.

"Were going home in that? Cool!" her young animated niece chirped.

They got the luggage all in the trunk and her camera bags were on the floor on the passenger side. Brownie was in the passenger seat. The cart was returned to Marshall and their 'Good-byes' were exchanged. Marshall had run the engine in the garage to keep the battery charged for Stephanie.

Slipping into the driver's seat, the soft leather was cool and comforting. She was taking her happy memories for a ride. Turning the key in the ignition, that Chevy engine hummed. Backing out carefully, she wound around to the garage floors and slipped her card into the machine to activate the door. Driving out, Stephanie glanced up at the Washington Street building blowing a kiss saying softly "I'll be back."

Her reply was blowing in the wind. "I'll be here."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lester was stepping out of the 'Vincent Plum Bail Bonds' with Ranger when he looked up the street hearing a rev of an engine.

"What's wrong?" Ranger asked his friend and employee watching up the street. On reflex his hand went to the pistol on his hip.

He cocked his head listening to the sound he picked up in the traffic. "Sounds like an old Chevy engine. Not something you hear everyday." Taking steps out on the sidewalk to have a clearer view, there was another revving sound as the light two blocks up changed. Turning the corner, he caught sight of a classic Chevy.

"Look, I was right."

The boss replied smartly, "That's a change."

"I can't believe it!" Lester yelled out as the light blue 57 Chevy with white roof was approaching and the curls blowing identified the driver a half a block away.

"Stephanie!" He waved his arm to get her attention.

She eased the car into a spot down the sidewalk. He never looked to see if his boss followed taking off down the sidewalk.

Behind his aviator glasses he watched the car drive by and took note of the 'MY D8' license plate.

Lester tapped the door with his fingers, "What are you doing with this?"

"I needed wheels to get back to Trenton; my Land Rover is in Maine.

This was sitting in New York."

"How was it?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Stephanie let out a sigh and her voice cracked, "It was hard to walk into our home after a year. Regis's things are there, his briefcase, clothes, everything. Once I opened the drapes and windows to let the breeze and city noises in and with the girls there, it helped. It wasn't as empty."

"If you want someone to go through my uncle's personal effects, I'll do it, Beautiful."

Her curls bounced with her nod, "Maybe when I'm ready. Hello, Ranger." She acknowledged the handsome man in head to toe black standing beside the door.

Removing his expensive sunglasses, he leaned down to see her. "Stephanie. Nice car to take a drive in."

"Thanks, we had to get back here so I decided to bring this back to drive until I drive my Land Rover down from Maine. Mary Alice and Angie, this is Mr. Manoso, Lester's boss."

An unsure "Hi" came out of the backseat seeing a man dressed all in black and weapons around his waist.

His 'Hello" back just as unsure. "I like your hair," Ranger complimented noticing the slightly shorter hair with the blonde streaks of Stephanie's new haircut. It was wind blown from driving with the windows open and he wanted to runaway with her just to tangle his hands in it.

Nervous fingers came up to touch the cut ends. "I needed a little change and Leroy is a wonder."

Ranger nodded.

"Hey, Auntie," Lester teased, "when are you leaving again?"

Her lips puffed out a little thinking, "I'm not exactly sure. I need to check when I can get the Burton jet," Stephanie answered honestly. "I would like to be in Maine before the end of the week. Once I know, I was going to call you, Les."

Lester gave thumbs up at that idea.

"It was nice seeing you, Ranger. Bye, Nephew. We should be getting to my parent's house before my dogs become too spoiled." Her mother baking dog biscuits made her laugh. "My mother was baking Tink and Mingo dog biscuits."

"Bye, Beautiful," Lester said tapping the door. "Call me. Bye, Girls."

Her blue eyes met Ranger's dark intense ones studying her. "Stephanie."

The blue Chevy pulled out and she beeped the horn.

Thinking to himself before he slipped on his aviator sunglasses watching the car slip into the traffic, her beautiful blue eyes didn't seem as sad as he noticed at their first meeting. Maybe it was movement forward settling in her, Ranger had a desire to lose himself in her perfect eyes.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Driving slowly down Roosevelt Street, Stephanie spotted her father walking up the sidewalk with Tink on side of him and Mingo on the other on their leashes.

He waved recognizing the old Chevy approaching and it pulled carefully along the curb.

"Hi, Stranger," Stephanie called through the open window.

"Pumpkin."

The backdoor opened with Angie and Mary Alice jumping out and the dogs jumped in greeting their owner.

"Grandpa!"

He hugged both granddaughters tightly having missed them. He noticed the different hair on them. He held them back looking over the colored streaks and gave his daughter an eye or tried to with two happy dogs in the way.

Mary Alice, the more timid of his two granddaughters, let out a very confident, "Grandpa, it's temporary and will wash out."

He studied them a moment more. The sad girls who were living with his wife and him were somewhere else, Mary Alice and Angie were all smiles and utterly adorable. "Well, if it washes out," he finally said hugging both again. "I like it."

Frank's eyes met his daughter's which had a twinkle in them he hadn't seen in a long time and mouthed "You did good, Stephanie." His girls were good for each other.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks you for all your kind reviews. Each is special to me. Lee Anne**_

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_Chapter 8_

"But, Pumpkin, what will you do?" Frank Plum questioned his daughter's proposal she put before him and her mother.

"If it can be arranged through your attorney and Family Court, I'll become the girls' guardian until Valerie returns. You've dealt with this long enough," a very decisive Stephanie spoke to her parents at the dining room table over the last of their morning coffee. Her parents received a note from her off-the-circus-wall sister while her and her nieces were in New York. She was fine and her boyfriend was doing well in his Clown apprentice job. The traveling circus would be traveling west now and she was busy making costumes. Not once did she inquire about her daughters because she assumed they were in good hands with her parents. She didn't give a forwarding address either. From the tone of the short note, it didn't sound like she would be back in Trenton soon.

"Let me help. Until Sister-Dear returns, I'll take only local assignments if I want or the girls will come with Tink, Mingo, and me. They enjoyed it in New York and I think Mary Alice and Angie will enjoy Maine, too."

Ellen Plum sat up straight asking, "Will you take them to Maine to live for the summer?"

"No," Stephanie said shaking her curls, "I'll see if I can rent a small house with at least two bedrooms, three would be better, for us here in Trenton. It might be difficult with the dogs because I'll need a yard. It could be easier to buy something so it will be here for me and my puppies." Tink and Mingo were sleeping contentedly beside their Mistress who returned to them.

Mr. and Mrs. Plum stared at each other both thinking how much happier their granddaughters were in their up-turned lives since Stephanie was here. They haven't even mentioned their traveling Circus groupie mother since their aunt arrived.

Grabbing the cordless phone, Frank put in a call to the family lawyer they were using. From now on, Stephanie would pay for all the legal fees and court costs not her parents.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Slipping the business card out of her purse, Stephanie dialed the number printed for Lester.

"Your Nephew at your service, Auntie," he answered chuckling in her ear.

Stephanie never noticed that it rang because it was answered that quickly, but she did stick out her tongue at him, he didn't see it. Honestly, she couldn't help but laugh at the greeting. "Hey, Les, would you have a few spare moments for me?"

"Of course, Beautiful. Anytime."

"I'm going to take Mingo and Tink for a run in the park, so can I see you on my way back? About an hour and half?"

"OK. There's a small outdoor grill around the corner. I'll buy lunch. Will you be driving the Chevy?"

"Yup."

"I'll let the control room know so someone will open the garage for you. Just drive in and park. The door opens on the alley. Take the elevator up to 5. I'll be around."

"Lester," Stephanie said, "the dogs will be with me. I can't bring them into an office building. Your boss won't like that."

"Single Syllable is out of the office. Come up to five. The guys would like to see you and your dogs."

Stephanie didn't want to cause any problems. "Only for a few seconds."

"Gotcha. Do you know where the office is located?"

"I've been around Trenton before, Les."

"See ya, Beautiful."

There was a dial tone before Stephanie could say 'Good-bye'. She gave her phone a look before she closed it. "Men. It must run in the family."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Driving through the center of Trenton past the courthouse, Tink and Mingo's heads were out the Chevy windows. It was enough the Classic car was catching attention around the streets, but two furry heads were barking at passer-bys. She made a right onto Haywood taking notice of the first building number; she was looking for 1500 Haywood. Approaching the correct block, there was a side street and she glimpsed a steel garage door sliding open in the side of a red brick building. She hoped this was Rangeman's garage. Entering carefully and descending a ramp, the door slid shut behind the bumper of her car. Both of her dogs gave an unsure 'Woof' and turned to their owner. Once she followed the curve of the drive, Stephanie knew it was the right building with the fleet of black SUV's parked in spaces. She took the empty space next to a fully loaded pick-up with lift and monster tires near the elevator that was standing open.

"Come on, Guys," Stephanie called and Tink and Mingo jumped on right next to her. Touching the '5', it lit up and began moving upward. Her dogs kept looking up and she noticed a small security camera in the corner giving her the feeling that not much was unknown in this building.

'Ding!" The door opened to a hallway of men in black dress. Her eyes went down to her white tennis shoes, her pale legs showing below a pair of grey bike shorts and a pink 'Wicked Good' Maine T-shirt. She didn't fit in with the dress code.

"Auntie!" Lester Santos called out with open arms.

Tink and Mingo ran off and jumped up in his arms.

"OK, OK' was all he could get out between doggie kisses.

Stephanie was laughing between the handshakes as her 'nephew' wrestled with her babies.

The big, bald Tank came out of an office. "Welcome to Rangeman, Stephanie," he greeted and gave his coworker a break because the dogs were sniffing him with wagging tails. "Welcome to you, too."

"The black one is Tink and Mingo has the brown legs," Stephanie introduced her dogs to the group of men in tight black T-shirts.

A tall woman with short salt and peppered hair came out of another room. "Where are your manners? Hello, Stephanie, I'm Ella, the housekeeper around here and etiquette instructor. Can I offer you a cold drink or coffee?"

Before shaking the young woman's hand, she placed a large bowl of water down. "I bet you pretty things would like something, too!" Her brown eyes stopped on each man and they all looked guilty. "Men!"

"Hi, Ella," Stephanie giggled at all the averted eyes, "I see who is in charge here and a cold glass of water would be great if it's no trouble."

"Not at all, Dear," the Rangeman housekeeper called going back as she came and returned with a cold bottle of water.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And, Lester, Stephanie is too beautiful to be calling your aunt."

He hugged Stephanie to him and said with a teasing grin, "Don't we look alike?"

"Yes, we do," Stephanie agreed with a sweet smile and an elbow.

Lester noticed the smile sort of left her blue eyes as she removed a small black box from her purse.

Stephanie softly said with a crack in her voice, "I brought this back from New York. This was your great-grandfather's."

He felt a twitch in the long, slim fingers placing the box in his larger hand. Opening the lid was his uncle's gold pocket watch he wore with his suits.

"Beautiful, are you sure?" Now Lester was choking up, overwhelmed by the keepsake, seeing the initials on the back 'ECS' for his great-grandfather Edward Carlton Smithe. He worked on the railroad in upper New York and it was the one of the few expensive possessions he could ever afford in his life.

Stephanie nodded against the muscled chest with his arms hugging her tightly.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger thought it was strange he had to use his fob to open the Rangeman garage door; the control room didn't unlock it as he approached. He was returning to his building after doing a walk through of a security system with a client and for some reason he changed his mind about going to lunch with him making the excuse something came up at the last minute, but they would have dinner at the completion of the project. His Porsche glided around the ramp and he braked seeing a blue and white '57 Chevy parked in a spot next to his truck.

He knew why no one 'was aware of their surroundings', Stephanie Plum must have his entire staff of ex-Military swooning on a floor above him. He couldn't blame any of them, she had that effect.

When the elevator door opened, he got a surprise. She was in Lester Santos' arms. His employees began to scatter back to their desks or the Control Room seeing him stepping off; his attention was on Stephanie and her 'nephew'. His brain was trying to tell the Cuban that his friend was comforting her, but the twinge of jealousy wasn't listening. Before he could say a word, a black, long haired dog was leaping at him.

His body tensed as the front paws were on his chest and a wet nose was sniffing him like it couldn't get enough of his scent.

"Tink!" Stephanie broke away from Lester and ran to her dog. "Tink!"

The dog was still sniffing and now gave him a lick on is neck that it could reach.

"I so sorry, Ranger. I don't know what made Tink act like that," Stephanie told him. Her blue eyes appeared bewildered.

Lester, his partner Bobby, and Tank were still in the hallway. They were laughing at the mad dog sniffing their boss.

"Ranger, even female dogs like that bath stuff you use. It must be the woodsy smell," Lester chuckled.

Stephanie did pick up a musky, very male scent standing there. Her female dog was still snuffling even though Stephanie was holding her collar.

"Ranger's a dog magnet!" Tank choked.

His eyes would have pierced the three men, but they were laughing and not paying too much attention to their Boss. His attention focused back on the woman standing there continuing to apologize.

"I'm so sorry."

Ranger knew nothing about dogs, he never had a pet. His life hadn't been one for a continuous relationship, even one involving a pet. "It's OK," he said rubbing Tink's silky ears with his fingers and his other hand patted the brown and black dog's head standing there. The female dog was still taking in the Bvlgari body wash Ella had in his shower. The thought crossed his mind, did Stephanie think he smelled good?

The crazy notion was broken when Lester held up something and Ranger realized it was a gold pocket watch. "Ranger, this was my great-grandfather's pocket watch. My uncle wore it with his suits. Stephanie brought it from New York." Santos explained.

Cuban fingers touched the smooth gold aware of the far away appearance Stephanie's blue eyes had taken on and he realized there had to be many memories associated with it.

"I wanted Lester to enjoy it," she said simply looking Ranger in the eye for a second and refocused her vision on the dangling watch. "It was time to pass it on."

Ranger understood the unspoken meaning, Stephanie was letting go small pieces of her past as she felt ready and maybe a day would come when she would open her heart again. Before that day came, he would have to learn how to open his closed one.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_Chapter 9_

The deep breath was let out hearing Roger say over the intercom the Burton plane would be landing in Portland monetarily. She felt the plane descending and Stephanie was coming home to her sanctuary. Even Tink and Mingo seemed to know automatically where they were going this morning waiting anxiously at the Plum front door to leave with suitcases. She was leaving with more than she came with over a week ago and nieces.

"Look at the water!" Angie said seeing the Maine coast.

Her sister noted the boats in the water. "And boats!"

Her dogs gave a 'Woof' as the plane touched down.

"We're officially on Maine soil," Stephanie told them clipping the leashes on her faithful companions just as the plane came to a smooth stop. "You may want to put on your sweaters. When I checked the temperature, the weather service said it would be 67 about the time we arrived."

Stephanie enjoyed the cooler weather of the state. Being in New York and Trenton those few days, it felt very warm to her.

Roger and Stu, the co-pilot, employed by Burton Enterprises, had the plane door open and steps were already attached for them to walk down. Airport employees were unloading the luggage from the cargo area. The Burton Lear Jet was about the only real big ticket luxury Regis afforded himself. It was his company's, but he flew on it the most. Once he and Stephanie purchased their windmill, they used it practically every weekend to fly back and forth. It was easier to travel with Tink and Mingo because they weren't in crates like they would be on a commercial airline. Last week was the first time Stephanie exercised her right to use it since his death.

"Thank you for the smooth flight," Stephanie complimented each pilot shaking their hands and handed each an envelope like her boyfriend did at times for their service. In each was a pair of theater tickets Marshall had obtained for Stephanie.

"It was a pleasure to see you, Stephanie," Roger said with a sad thoughtful expression. "I still expect to see Mr. Burton every time this plane takes off."

"I know. When someone was bigger than life like he was, you just expect to see Regis around every corner. Thanks again. Let go, Guys."

Mary Alice went down first and Angie followed. They were standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for their aunt and dogs as were the workers with the luggage loaded on the transport. It was tram with a cart behind it.

"I'm parked in the lot," Stephanie told them pointing to the parking lot and indicated for her nieces to take a seat while she got her dogs on it and took a seat herself.

The driver moved across the cement heading for a fenced in area at the side of the small private airport the Burton plane used in the past.

"The Land Rover," Stephanie directed to the beige SUV parked in the fourth space in the front row she beeped unlocked as they approached. Her Land Rover was a gift from Regis. He insisted that Stephanie have a dependable all-terrain vehicle to drive to her photography locations since some could be in areas with dirt roads. There were a few times she was grateful for that powerful four wheel drive on wet, muddy roads. The beige one he bought Stephanie for her birthday before he died so it wasn't very broken in yet.

The Burton Jet, New York condo, and the Mercedes Regis drove everyday were probably his biggest extravagances in their everyday life. He and Stephanie lived simply by most of the affluent New Yorker's standards. He was always watching for a sale at the grocery store when they went. He enjoyed clipping coupons while he watched TV. They did their own laundry or picked up their dry cleaning. Mary gave the condo a good cleaning once a month or so, but they cleaned up after themselves. Regis would even run the vacuum or sweep the floor.

After they discovered 'the windmill' and purchased it, Stephanie and Regis did all the painting and purchasing of furniture together. He did some of the minor repairs and renovations, but Mr. Burton learned his limits so they hired a contractor for the major ones. Regis was changing the faucet on the kitchen sink and after being soaked because he didn't turn off the water to it first, it was decided a contractor would be a good choice. Stephanie didn't want her businessman boyfriend to lose any fingers either with the circular saw.

Angie took the passenger seat and Mary Alice was contented in the backseat with the dogs for the twenty some mile drive to the small town of Brunswick. Everything fit in the back of the SUV including some camera equipment Stephanie brought from New York and would take back to Trenton.

The girls were in awe of the fishing boats and what they could see of the rocky coast at times, Stephanie was driving a more scenic route back to the windmill.

Brunswick was a city with a small town feel. It was the starting point of the mid-coastal region. There was a college in downtown situated in the middle of Victorian mansions and old fashioned store fronts.

"Is that it?" Angie pointed to the top of a grey squared tower they could see as Stephanie turned off the highway passing a road that led to a small golf course. She made a slight right on a gravel drive.

"Yes." Seeing the grayed shingled structure she sighed. She missed the quiet of her windmill, but the feelings welling in her she couldn't put a name to them that she had been feeling since the Burton plane landed. The memories that were here on these two acres and the ones within the walls of the restored windmill kept her going this last year. There were days when she couldn't remember what she just did, but every morning Stephanie pushed on putting one foot in front of other. Sometimes she actually realized that she smiled if only for a few seconds. Now, it was different coming back and she wasn't sure why.

Each grabbed a bag from the grocery store watching Tink and Mingo chase each other in the soft, green grass. Unlocking the blue door on the small front porch, Stephanie waved her nieces inside after the dogs took the lead. The building was long and slightly narrow from its original design in 1898 and they kept it that way.

"This is just the entry," Stephanie explained of the small room. She had to pick of the mail that had accumulated on the floor from the mail slot stacking it in a basket on a simple wooden stand inside the door. The only other furniture was a long black bench with a sea grass seat lined with blue and green plaid cushions matching the oval braided rug on the hardwood floor and a tall wrought iron coat rack.

Going through the doorway, it was the living room.

"It this how wide your windmill is?" Mary Alice asked noticing the living room was the same width as the entry. "It's kinda weird."

"It was strange when we first bought it. The house is about 15 feet wide. It sort of felt like one of those mobile homes that people live because it is narrow and long, but you get used to it. With all the windows, that makes it bigger."

Going through to a small passage, there was a powder room and a studio for with some photography equipment. The kitchen and dining area were at the back. All the furniture was simple throughout her Maine home, the opposite of her New York condominium. The wooden cabinets on the wall were very plain in a pale grey to match the shingles on the outside. Placed in front of a large window was a black table and chairs. The seats were the same sea grass as the front bench. The hardwood floor from the front door to the back was oak with a blue-grey finish. In the corner near the back door and staircase were two blue comfy wing chairs with a wicker table.

"Let's get the luggage inside," Stephanie told her nieces opening the back door so her dogs could go out in the back, "and then I'll show you the upstairs and the deck. If you want, after lunch, we'll go explore."

"OK," Mary Alice and Angie agreed hoping they would see more.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Looking out from the roof top deck, the girls were awed by the deep blue water, ships moving about, some with sails and some were tug boats, and all enfolded by fresh green. The air was clean and clear in the cooler breeze.

"Wow," her younger niece spoke, "this isn't like Trenton."

She had an arm around a shoulder of each being between them. "No, it's not Trenton."

Making their choice of a bedroom, Angie and Mary Alice would sleep together in the middle bedroom with pale yellow walls. Coco and Teddi had comfortable spots resting against the pillows on the bed after their airplane ride.

The third bedroom was the smallest at the top of the stairs. Soft grey carpeting thick so it cushioned your toes and kept them warm in the cooler temperatures covered the stairs and each floor in the bedrooms.

The master bedroom was at the end of the hallway and it was simple comfort. The king size bed, chest, and nightstands were all black and would have contrasted sharply with the carpet, but the hint of blue on the walls, shears, and long comforter touching the floor was soothing like the ocean in the distance.

The bathroom between the master and second bedroom was fresh white subway tile. The original claw foot tub was reglazed and a shower stall was added in the renovation. It had smoked glass and grey granite topped the white vanity.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Peeking in the bedroom door, Mary Alice and Angie were sound asleep under the white and yellow checked fleece blanket. The hike to a sandy beach area and up to a rocky peak Stephanie used for photographs wore her nieces out. They understood why she wanted each to have a pair of hiking boots. The ground ranged from moist sand, wet grass, and rocks. They would have to make a trip south to Freeport; Stephanie's hiking boots developed a leak because her toes were damp when she slipped them off. The girls would enjoy the very first L. L. Bean store; this one had a big boot outside and was open 24 hours.

Before going to bed, Stephanie went up to the roof top deck. The sky was dark filled with millions of tiny stars. The night air was cool and she wrapped her arms around herself. It was still troubling her, this un-named wave of emotions in her. Her eyes scanned all around as the air picked up, but it was warmer on her bare skin. Images of the last happy years played out in her mind, turning around there was a vision of a man standing there in his favorite dark grey suit, a brushstroke of grey at the temples of the dark sand hair moving with the air, and steely blue eyes were smiling back at her.

"Regis," Stephanie whispered. Taking a step towards the apparition, the features slowly began to change holding her in the spot.

The hair became dark as the eyes; the suit became midnight black as did the pants blending in with the sky. The facial features and skin became of Spanish heritage. Both men disappeared as quickly as they came. That unknown emotion became clear as the moon above her. When Stephanie arrived at their windmill over a year ago, it was to escape. To pretend Regis never died and live in their memories to exist. Today, returning to the place where she had been safe, Stephanie realized without acknowledging it, her shattered heart and life were healing. Slowly, pieces were fitting together again. Her past was the past and would always be hers and Regis', but it was time to step into now and the future. She wasn't to hide away any more, but to live her life. Mary Alice and Angie needed her so they could overcome the hurt her sister left in her wake and she would help her nieces. And maybe, there was a man to share love with again. As sure as if the wind told her, Stephanie knew she would find her way.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Getting out of his pool, he just swam 50 laps and still was restless. Ranger didn't want to stay in his 7th floor apartment tonight, but opted for his house on the edge of Trenton. He owned the colonial styled house for a few months; he bought a house at the urging of his attorney. It gave Carlos Manoso, mystery security expert, a foundation in the Trenton community even though he didn't reveal much of himself because of his past government operative work or had he spent much time in it. Tonight, he wanted to be alone with his restive self. Toweling off, the Trenton night air was warm and a touch humid. There weren't too many stars visible when he looked up, his mind saw a woman standing watching the dark night sky lit with hundreds of stars shining over her. His heart held an ache because he didn't know what to do or how to love. Something told his soul and Ranger knew he would find a way.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

"Find the way," the night air whispered as blue eyes and dark brown ones closed many miles apart.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_Chapter 10_

The Windmill was quiet. Stephanie was curled up on the chaise with her morning coffee. Tink and Mingo were in their favorite spot stretched on the black and white fern print rug enjoying the warmth of the pot belly stove in the corner that Stephanie had going. It was cool outside in the early morning and she threw some logs in it to take the chill off. Another of the same area rug was in front of the bookcases in the other corner.

The grey-blue hardwood floor was through the entire first floor. The living room was long and had lots of windows on both sides for the Maine sunlight. In choosing furniture, Stephanie and Regis did it together. It was kept simple with a white sofa and double chaise. The punch of color in the neutral black, white, and grey color scheme came from the big red dahlias amongst the black and white ferns in the middle area rug Regis found on a sale table. He had to have some 'Burg' in him because he shopped the sale racks, too. To keep the muted red going in the room, it was in the pillows on the furniture and the storage bench that went from window to window on the opposite long wall.

She just finished typing an e-mail to her best friend Mary Lou. She was helping Stephanie with her house project in Trenton while she was in Maine. She sent one already to Arthur, the Burton attorney, explaining what she had in the works and if his office would handle the legal stuff for her. When she returned to Trenton, she along with her parents had a custody hearing in front of the same judge to petition the guardianship be transferred to Stephanie. She wanted to have all her groundwork in place before that day. She didn't have much time, but was determined to get as much done as possible. Her dogs went prancing into the kitchen so Mary Alice and Angie must be up.

"Hey, Sleepyheads. Did you sleep OK?"

There were sleepy smiles on their young faces nodding at their aunt.

"I love that bedroom," Mary Alice spoke first. "Maybe someday I'll have a bedroom like that."

Stephanie quizzed her younger niece, "What do you like about it?"

"I like yellow. It reminds me of the sun and that quilt in so pretty. It goes."

On the simple white wooden bed, she chose a quilt that was strips of pastel fabric which most were shades of yellow. Two big yellow pale lemon shams topped the bed with an old rag doll between them. There were two white night stands. The closet was organized with shelves so there was no need for any chest of drawers in the room. In the corner for a bit in whimsy by the window was a pale blue saucer chair.

"What about you, Angie?" Stephanie noticed her other niece was listening to her sister but hadn't said anything.

"I like the room, Aunt Stephanie, and we were really warm under the blankets, but I like more color. Brighter ones. Mary Alice likes the softer colors I guess," she explained her preference.

"You may be sisters, but just like your mother and me, like different things. You are both individuals. How about we get dressed and I'll take us to breakfast. I need to stop at the Brunswick tourism office and show the photographs I have so far, and then we'll go shopping at L. L. Bean so I can get new hiking boots."

The girls said together, "Sounds like a plan, Aunt Stephanie."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

They were seated in a corner booth at 'Ruthie's Corner Café'. Stephanie ordered her favorite breakfast bowl with slices of toasted homemade bread and blackberry jam. When the waitress described the homemade breakfasts of bacon, scrambled eggs, and seasoned home fried potatoes, Mary Alice and Angie ordered the child's portion hesitant if they would like it, but were willing to give it a go.

"Why go they mix everything together?" Mary Alice asked noticing in the packed diner the breakfast bowls were very popular.

A weathered man in loose plaid flannel jacket and worn cap stopped. 'I'll answer that, Little Lady. Us men of the sea need to have a hearty breakfast to start our day so we can bring in those nets with our catches. Working the sea is a hard life sometimes, but we love it."

"Wow! That fills you up?"

"It does most of the day. Enjoy yours," he said tipping his cap at the three girls.

She took a bite of her morning mix savoring the flavors together, especially the thick pieces of crispy-tender bacon waiting for the verdict of her nieces.

"Mmmm, this is the best," Angie gave her culinary opinion.

Mary Alice was enjoying her jelly toast almost as much from her smeared faced. "Don't tell Grandma this is as good as her waffles."

"I won't," Stephanie told them. She would never burst her mother's 'Burg' bubble.

The next stop was a short walk along the Brunswick sidewalk to the tourism office with the photographs Stephanie had developed before leaving for Trenton. Angie and Mary Alice met Bernard, the director, and Twyla, the secretary and his wife. They loved the pictures she had so far and thought maybe with so many they liked that possible the ones not used in the travel guide could be made into a calendar. Before leaving the office, the girls had their own 'Welcome' packs with 'I 'heart' ME' T-shirts.

After a shopping trip to L. L. Bean for Stephanie's new hiking boots and each got a new light weight hoodie to roam around Brunswick as she finished up her job, they returned back to the windmill with subs for lunch. The dogs were happy to see their mistress and her young nieces returned and after eating it was a exploring around the two acres with the dogs for Angie and Mary Alice while Stephanie decided on which lenses she wanted to snap pictures on the swinging bridge over the Androscoggin River. It also gave her a chance to call to reserve spaces on Captain Wally's Whale Boat the next day for them as a surprise.

At first her nieces were hesitant of the long suspended walking bridge across the Androscoggin River, but Tink and Mingo have been on it since they were puppies, so Mary Alice and Angie followed them. Stephanie got pictures of Brunswick on one side and Topsham on the other. It was built in 1892 for workers coming from Topsham into Brunswick she explained the history of the bridge built by the same company as the Brooklyn Bridge in New York. Stephanie gave each niece a small digital camera to make their own memories; she was pleased seeing them taking photographs. Most were of her dogs running on the bridge.

Standing on the bridge, there were clear blue skies in the late afternoon and in the rushing water, she could see fish. It made her think of Trenton and the Delaware River wondering what was going in there.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

In Trenton, a lone figure was in his office focused on his lap top. He was reading and studying the images from his search he found related to a blue eye photographer. Ranger wasn't interested in knowing any financials; he wanted to get insight into the beautiful woman who was sad he had seen. There were pictures of her next to Regis Burton at various functions dressed for the evening, national acclaimed photographs of wildlife from all over the world, and there was one very similar of the Ozarks Lester had in his apartment. He glanced over at the out-dated magazine he had open, the pages were images of Burton's horse farm in Virginia hosting a camp for handicapped and under-privileged children that Stephanie photographed for 'Virginia Life'. He ordered a back issue.

In each moment captured on the screen or on paper, it was seeing into her soul. Stephanie Plum cared deeply with her whole heart, whether showing an eagle soaring in the sky, on the face of a young girl in leg braces smiling at riding a horse for the very first time, or gazing lovingly at the tall, fair man next to her. Would he ever see into her soul so maybe his wasn't so dark? He could hope, but Ranger didn't know.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_Chapter 11_

"Hey, Mare," Stephanie answered her buzzing phone.

"Hi, Steph. I wanted to give you a call. Everything is signed and sealed with the house the real estate agent told me and I have all your papers. Arthur, 'The Stickler', transferred the money for the sale and I signed the sales agreement as your representative."

"Good and the contractor fixed the few minor issues the house inspector pointed out? I knew there couldn't be many things wrong since it was a brand new construction."

Mary Lou Stankovic giggled, "They were practically fixed as Mr. George, the inspector, was leaving with his ladder. He really wanted to sale that house fast and you buying with cash just made it all the sweeter."

"I got a good price below its value. I think it was more the rumor his wrestler girlfriend, who was a tad upset finding him with a pair of strippers, was after him. I bet he's on a plane out of Trenton!"

"If he's that fast. Guess who provided the title search Arthur insisted on?"

"Who?" Stephanie asked. She couldn't image who it could be.

"The Dick! He's bald as a cue ball on top!"

"HAH!" Both friends let out.

"I don't think he remembered me," Mary Lou went on when she stopped laughing. "He mustn't have too many clients because I noticed a hole in his tie and his pants weren't pressed or not very well. I thought he was going to faint when your real estate agent said I was there representing the buyer and I signed your name on the title documents."

"How did his nose look?" She asked from Maine remembering back to the night of her rehearsal dinner when she caught him with her nemesis, Joyce Barnhart, from high school going at it on a banquet table.

Her anger went right to her fist and it contacted with his nose. His head went one way and his nose the other. He was lucky Stephanie got to him before her hot tempered Italian father. Dickie would have been wearing cement shoes right to the bottom of the Delaware River with all his card playing cronies taking care of business. Upset they were missing out on a wedding buffet.

Joyce got whacked with a tray of cold cuts by Edna Mazur, her little old Hungarian grandmother. It was the best use of a tray of luncheon meat known in 'the Burg' since.

"Still crooked and it looks a whole lot better. Oh, the bedroom furniture, dining room, and the furniture for the family room off the kitchen will be there on Friday. Unfortunately, the living room furniture won't be able to be delivered for about 2 weeks."

Stephanie was disappointed. She wanted the house to be all ready for them when they returned from the hearing. She was nervous, this was her first big undertaking alone in over five years, but it was necessary for her and her nieces. They together needed to belong somewhere. She along with the dogs and nieces would stay at her parent's house on Sunday after the long drive from Maine and she would surprise them after court. "Well, most of it will be there and we'll have the family room to sit in, but with the warm weather I expect Mary Alice and Angie will be in the pool."

"I know and my boys will be right with them. I showed Lenny that gorgeous bedroom furniture and he volunteered we would house sit anytime you needed us. Your bedroom will be to die for when it's finished. I love that. If that store ever has a really big clearance sale, then maybe it would fit into our budget. I'll just drool over yours."

"I appreciate all the time you have helped me, Mare. I couldn't have done this without you," Stephanie told her best friend and as she was talking was typing an e-mail to 'NYModern' ordering the exact bedroom she bought for herself for the Stankovics. She would also contact a carpet store for new plush carpeting or hardwood which ever they preferred as a gift for all her help.

"It's been fun and I know what type of furniture I'll get when Timmy outgrows spilling," her friend said. She would do anything to have her best friend closer. 'The Burg' just hasn't been the same without her and her antics.

"Oh, guess what the neighbors told me who live in the split level with the long windows?" Mary Lou couldn't believe what she was told about the other neighbor in the Colonial.

"What?"

"A hot guy owns the Colonial. He's not there much and will come in at odd hours sometimes. He's a rock star in a band! Steph, I don't care what type of music it is. Maybe, you can score us a couple of tickets when his group plays in Trenton for a night out. Show a little cleavage!"

"Mary Lou! You're incorrigible! I better go and see if the girls are ready. I have a few more locations I want to photograph to finish this assignment before we leave. Bye, Mare."

Mary Lou hung up laughing, "Bye, Steph."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lester popped his head in Tank's office and the second-in-command averted his head from Ranger, whom he was talking with on a contract.

"What, Santos?"

"I have vacation days. Think I could take Thursday and Friday off? I'm not scheduled for the weekend."

He shrugged his shoulders and Ranger did the same. Tank kept the vacation and sick time records. "We have Brown and Ram if there are any outstanding skips."

"Bobby and I brought in the last three this morning. It will only be new files from Vinnie."

"I guess you are off then," Tank gave his approval. It was Wednesday and Lester always scheduled days off way in advance. "What's the hurry?"

Ranger and his best friend were focused on their Army buddy for a response, not that they were entitled to one, but Lester was pretty much an open book.

He said right before disappearing from the doorway, "There are only a few available seats remaining for Portland." If he wanted he could check if the Burton corporate jet was available, but he never did. It was just as easy to get a flight out of Philadelphia or Newark.

Ranger and Tank heard Bobby's voice in the hallway. "I want to go to Maine."

"I'll bring you a lobster," Lester called jogging back to his cubicle. "We're going out on a lobster boat."

The contract wasn't holding his interest and Tank could see it. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Ranger said with a short tone to his one word answer.

Tank gave him a raised eyebrow, his didn't hold the same impact as his friend's, but the twitch was visible. "Yeah, right?"

"She's way out of Santos' league."

Tank's headed bopped up as if at attention. "Since when do you care about Lester's love life? I think they are friends and only friends. Lester was really broken up by his uncle's death and from the way he talked, the three of them got along really well. It was why he spent so much time in New York on his Army breaks or in Virginia on Burton's horse farm. If I remember right, he scheduled time for a camp they held for handicapped kids. He showed me a magazine with the photos she took for it."

"Lester just friends? That's something new."

Tank studied his friend for a moment. The light bulb was going off. "And is she in your league?"

Ranger responded avoiding the question, "Stephanie Plum is class personified."

The bald man didn't comment any more, but noted how his friend eluded his question. A woman like that would give him a run for his money and she might just have as much or more than the Great Manoso. That would be something.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Later in the afternoon, Tank looked up from his desk when Ranger walked in. He saw an overnight bag in his hand.

"Going somewhere, Ranger" Tank asked. He was expecting his friend to say he was heading for Maine beating Santos there.

"Miami. I'm going to do my mid-year review," the Boss said with a sour note in his voice.

"A little early aren't you?"

"Just getting a head start on the offices. You'll handle things here for a few days?"

With confidence, Tank replied, "I always do."

He nodded knowing his best friend always handled everything when Ranger was out of the office even if it was months at a time when he was under contract with the government. When it came time to renew it right before Bobby's birthday party, he kept having a nagging thought not to, so he didn't. He learned to listen to his doubts; they probably prevented Ranger from being shot or killed a few times. The thought crossed his mind today to pick up the telephone and call his commander if any missions needed his expertise right away, but he was approaching thirty. Playing Commando G.I. James Bond didn't hold the same thrill as it once did for him. Ranger believed he would always be a soldier in some capacity, he even surprised himself. Hell, being honest with himself, he hasn't been really himself since one fateful night and he wasn't quite sure what to do about it.

Tank chuckled to himself hearing the elevator 'ding', he was so happy he was in Trenton and not Miami. His friend he knew like the back of his own hand, without saying anything that was a jealous man flying south.

Maybe even envious of Lester flying to Maine. Tank noticed him not 'being aware of his surroundings' as Ranger beat into every employee's head staring at a computer screen a few times. He was looking at her photography that he could find on the Internet. Hector, the computer Guru, checked for the big man what completely held Ranger's attention; he forgot to erase his browser one day. Poor Miami!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

There is a new link to the 'Windmill on my profile, Stephanie's new house, and her 'modern' bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for all the reviews. I posted a picture of Regis on my profile. Lee Anne**_

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_Chapter 12_

He came through the Portland International Airport and the sliding doors opened for the passenger pick-up. Stepping out into the night air, Lester noticed it was definitely cooler in the early evening in Maine.

"Woof' caught his attention as a beige Range Rover was pulling up with a curly haired woman at the wheel. Her younger niece got out of the passenger door going to the back one as it parked.

"Hi, Lester," she gave a quick greeting getting into the backseat.

"Hi, Mary Alice. Hi, Angie. Hey, you two," he petted the two dogs sitting by the window and the younger girl got situated in the middle. He opened the hatch putting his overnight bag in the back jogging back to the passenger seat.

"Hey, Beautiful."

Stephanie responded with a friendly, "Hi, Les." His telephone call surprised her earlier this morning and when he asked if he could see Maine, Stephanie couldn't refuse him. It would a tight fit in her SUV driving back to Trenton with the entire luggage, four adults, and two dogs, but she was actually grateful to have him on the long drive. Stephanie knew she and the girls could make it, but it was nice to have a man with them.

By the time they returned to the windmill it was dusk. Turning off the main road the crunch of gravel under the tires could be heard, and then into view was the outline of the grey shingled structure with a light in the tall spire and two glowing windows on the ground floor. The white porch light lit the short stone walkway.

Lester turned to his driver. "This is it?" He was stunned never expecting it to be so striking to see it with his own eyes. He knew his uncle better than most. After his own father was killed in the Army, Regis Burton looked after his mother, his niece, Chloe, and his nephew, Lester. He paid for his sister's college. She majored in child care and after graduating worked her way up to administrator for a large day care company in Atlantic City. His uncle kept a steady pressure on his jokester nephew so he never went over the line getting himself into trouble. There were minor incidents where he was caught smoking in school, but that was the extent. As young as thirteen or fourteen, Regis recognized his nephew's wit and determination to be a success in his own right. He guided him, but never pushed him into Burton Industries. He worked summers in different capacities, but he enjoyed the more physical one of the warehouses as opposed to office work. His uncle was in his office from early morning until late in the evening most days and weekends and always in a suit. His life from the time before graduating from University of Virginia with a business degree in three years, which he worked his way through college, was solely focused on starting to build his company. He had outlined a very strict business plan entering college and stuck to it. He began his career working for an investment company in the mail room while still in high school. It didn't pay much, but he listened to the partners talking about investing and in what stocks. He started small with a few stocks in the 'hot' companies and sold when the others sold. He did invest some of his early profits in a new technology on the horizon, mobile phones and also in an up-incoming Microsoft company because of the business capabilities. By the time he graduated, he and a few friends pooled their money or in the case of his friends, their parents' money, for the design and manufacture of cell phone accessories such as head phones, car adapters, and cases. The company was bought by a cell phone company at a very high profit. His uncle took his share of the profits expanding his small investment company investing in the World Wide Web. Along the way, he bought a 'greenhouse research company', a food company specializing in of all things 'baby food'. He was unmarried. There was real estate bought and the company grew.

Coming home from his first break with the Rangers, his family was in an uproar in New Jersey. Uncle Regis had gone over the edge; the tension of running a conglomerate caused him a mental breakdown, and the rest of his family hoped the favorite nephew could reason with the man or at least make him get help. Lester went straight to New York to have dinner with his now 'crazy' family member. The only thing Lester discovered was his business suit uncle Regis Burton was 'crazy' in love with a young female photographer. He had to do a double take at the man walking to the table. It wasn't his uncle that he knew. Casual khaki Dockers, leather loafers, and a beige striped sweater. His slicked back fair hair was gone opting for a short cut and a trimmed beard. He strolled in holding hands with a young, blue-eyed woman. Regis Burton was a modern version of himself. Announcing that he was taking off to go with Stephanie on a photo shoot to the Ozarks, Lester about fell off his chair in the middle of the restaurant. He saw it immediately, the love and respect for each other was apparent and he never saw his uncle so happy. He regretted it was such a short time for them. It took time, but Stephanie won over most of the Burton clan. After that initial meeting, just about every time Lester had a break from the Rangers, he spent some of the time in either New York or Virginia with Uncle Regis and 'Aunt' Stephanie.

"This is our windmill," Stephanie said quietly looking at the house getting out of her SUV.

Mingo and Tinkerbelle took off across the green grass and came around the other side ending on the porch.

Grabbing his bag from the back, he noticed stars were appearing in the sky. "We don't have anything like this in Trenton."

"Come on in," the owner told her new guest after the dogs and nieces went in ahead of them. 'Are you hungry, Les?"

He thought for a moment. "It's been a while since I had something."

"I'll heat up the chicken bake for you. There's a powder room off the living room," she told him going through the calm house.

Lester hadn't said much. The windmill was totally the opposite of the New York condo with all the hustle and bustle of the city all around it. This was simple and serene. His 'old' uncle would have found this too 'off the beaten path' Lester knew, but the laid-back man Regis Burton became, this was just right. He could imagine him on the chaise lounge reading the local paper, drinking coffee, and in baggy sweats not caring about anything outside of this place. Regis had everything right here, Stephanie and their puppies. He found what he had been missing all his adult life, someone to love and she loved him back.

Taking a seat at the table, Stephanie busied herself as Lester studied the kitchen and dining area. He could see his uncle in worn jeans and sweat shirt relaxed reading a book there. "I can imagine Uncle Regis reading there and in the living room on that chaise."

Stephanie agreed nodding her curls taking a dish out of the microwave. "He did like to read here. There's a small lounge area on the third floor landing," she relayed. "Mary Alice and Angie were up there doing word search puzzles yesterday listening to the rain hit the hatch for the lookout."

"This is good," Lester took a bite of the warmed chicken bake made for dinner.

"The third bedroom has a daybed that will become a full size bed. Will that be comfortable enough, Les?"

"Beautiful, it will be great. If you would have seen some of the places we had to sleep in the military. I'll be comfortable," he said picking up his plate placing it in the sink and taking his coffee with him following his 'aunt' up the stairs.

The third bedroom was at the top of the stairs. The walls were an oatmeal color; the hues of the room were blue and green with a distinct male feeling. The day bed was extended and made up for him. It was in the corner with a black frame; a short side and across the back were a padded leather bolster. Blue and green plaid sheets were turned down with pillows in dark blue pillow cases stacked on top of a soft fleece blanket. A narrow closet and small old desk with a leather chair were the only other furniture.

"It wasn't very often that Regis brought work with him here except when it was close to the stock holders meeting. He could organize his thoughts," she said with a longing to see him sitting there with papers scattered about on the floor and bed.

"Mary Alice and Angie are next door and the bathroom is between the middle bedroom and the master."

He poked his short haired head in the yellow bedroom with bags and clothes draped on the chair in the corner and bears on the bed. The white bathroom and the calm master bedroom finished the tour of the second floor. Opening the door, they walked up to the roof top desk. It was dark and the stars filled the sky above them and glowing yellow from moving boats in the distance. It was cool up there, but Lester never saw anything so clear as the night sky.

Stephanie had a far away expression on her face. He assumed she was thinking about her boyfriend. Lester felt very protective of the woman his uncle loved so much. He wanted Stephanie to find happiness again, but so help any man who hurt her, they would have to face Lester.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_Chapter 13_

"We're going out on a lobster boat?" Angie asked when her aunt told them what she had planned before leaving for Trenton in two days.

"Yes, Captain Rollo is a lobsterman. We'll see some of the lighthouses and probably seals resting on the rocks. Just make sure you have you're warm hoodie in case the wind picks up. Les, do you have something warmer than that?"

Her tall 'nephew' glanced down at the faded long sleeved green T-shirt he was wearing. "This won't be warm enough?"

"No." Stephanie walked into the entry and returned with a grey thick zip-up hoodie with a moose emblem on the front and 'Maine' on the back. "Take this one." Before handing it to him, she brought it up. The woodsy scent of Regis' 'Kenneth Cole' cologne was still faint on it.

Lester slipped it on. His uncle was slightly shorter but if fit.

The dogs were waiting at the front door and Stephanie had their leashes. "Mingo and Tink are going?" Mary Alice questioned.

Grabbing her purse, keys, hoodie like the one Lester was wearing, and camera case she said, "They have been on Captain Rollo's 'Lady Luck' before." Angie picked up the small insulated bag with some travel snacks.

Lester and the girls looked at each other shrugging their shoulders following Stephanie out. He took the camera bag while she locked the door and set the alarm.

They were heading to Bar Harbor for their excursion. As she drove, Stephanie pointed out things and even showed them a lighthouse in the distance. The rugged coast was visible along the way in spots.

Turning off the highway, they were driving into a wetland area edging a small lake. Stephanie eased the Range Rover into a spot slowly. It was empty so they were the only ones there.

The silky ears were up and their heads popped out the window.

"Tink, Mingo, Ssshh," Stephanie placed a figure against her lips. "Look," she whispered picking up her camera on the console.

Amongst cattails and tall grass, there were three moose with their wide antlers eating. Very gently she opened the SUV door slipping out slowly. Lester chuckled watching her slowly get up on the hood crouching down focusing the lens of her camera. As they watched, Lester understood why his uncle worried on her assignments because Stephanie took chances. He freaked out when she slipped out of a tree in the mountains of Nepal breaking her hand. She climbed a tree lying on a large branch across from a snow leopard lounging in a crook of another for a close-up of his face. She was protecting her equipment coming down when she slipped; she made him save the camera with those once-in-a-lifetime shots. A doctor in the village set her hand, but the Burton jet stopped in Paris to see a specialist he had contacted. Regis had to be sure everything was right before getting Stephanie home. That photograph won her a 'wildlife award' and the cover of 'National Geographic'. Regis framed the cover and it hung in his office.

She moved up to the roof of her SUV for a better angle.

"Aunt Stephanie, we saw a moose!" her nieces were so animated on the remainder of the trip admiring the photographs each captured in their small digital cameras.

With ease, she went right to the dock parking her Land Rover. Lester noticed it was popular to drive in the area. A man in bright yellow pants, cap, and beard just like on the frozen fish box was rolling up bull rope. She and Regis discovered his very informative boat trips after they bought the dilapidated windmill. Captain Rollo was on a local commercial about lobstering.

"Woof! Woof!" Tink and Mingo greeted.

"My haven't you grown," the cheery man with red windblown cheeks was rubbing the silky ears. "Hi, Stephanie! I see you brought me a strong guy to pull those lobster traps up."

"Captain Rollo, this is Lester, Regis' nephew," she introduced, "and my nieces, Angie and Mary Alice."

He shook the muscular man's hand. "I'm sorry for your loss. Your uncle was a very good man."

He returned the handshake with a solemn, "Thank you and he was."

The Shepherds jumped right on the boat. Mary Alice and Angie had to wear life vests for the tour, Lester made sure they were secured properly while Stephanie set-up a folding tripod in the bow of the boat. Another family with a young boy and an empty-nest couple on their first vacation without children were booked. The dogs were lapping up all the rubs and pats. When Captain Rollo started the engine, they sat down beside him in the open helm under the canopy. His grandson untied the ropes and the boat carefully moved from the dock between the other boats.

"Welcome aboard the 'Lucky Lady' today. This will a good cruise today. As you have noticed the set-up in the helm or front of the boat, we have a photographer with us today. And, she is not just any photographer. If you have read any wildlife magazines, then you have seen her amazing images. I happened to have one right here," he said from behind the controls to his passengers. It was the snow leopard on the National Geographic cover. "Welcome, Stephanie, and family."

He applauded her with the others.

"I baited and set out my lobster traps early this morning, so we'll be checking them. I'll take us by a few lighthouses along our rocky coast, the seals will be sunning themselves, and just maybe see a dolphin or whale or two. Ask me any questions you want on our three hour tour." He played a recording of the 'Gilligan's Island' ending his little speech.

Lester was handed a pair of heavy gloves. He was working for this boat ride. Captain Rollo demonstrated how to check his traps. In the first one, there was a small size lobster. Once it was out of the cage, he explained the anatomy of the lobster with that one and returned it to the sea. At the next buoy, Stephanie's 'nephew' demonstrated his skills bringing up the trap. There were two lobsters and a star fish. Those were keepers and each child touched the red starfish before it was put back in the water. All in all, there were 15 lobsters from the traps he checked.

Mary Alice and Angie used their digital cameras to capture memories of the lobsters.

"Look," Stephanie pointed adjusting her lens. Ahead in the water were dolphins jumping in the blue ocean. "Dolphins."

No whales were spotted, but it didn't matter there were the dolphins, puffins, and a boat load of seals sunning of rocks of a small island the captain maneuvered the boat close to see them up close.

Her nieces thought if there was an extra bathtub, they could take one home.

Stephanie tried that with Regis and he wouldn't budge, neither did she.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The trip back was lively. They had some lunch in an outdoor café so Stephanie could watch the dogs sitting in the front seat watching them with the windows down partially. Lester found a baseball cap with moose antlers he was taking home for Tank and a squeaky red lobster for Bobby. All snacked on the cherry flavored gummy lobsters including Tink and Mingo trying them out on the drive back to the windmill.

After unlocking the door, Stephanie went right to work getting her developing solution ready and her supplies out. The 35mm film from the morning was going to be developed so she could show the photographs at the Brunswick tourism office tomorrow and would copy her digital ones to a disk for them. Her helpers wanted to assist, Lester decided to go for a hike while they were busy heading along the golf course to the coast.

"Perfect timing," Stephanie called coming out of her small darkroom with the girls. Tink and Mingo came running past heading her their big bowl of water in the kitchen having accompanied the tall man.

"That I enjoyed so much," Lester said coming out of the living room meeting in the small hallway. "How did your photographs come out?"

Mary Alice came skipping out with two developed images. "Look." She laid one photographs with still a damp corner in his palm.

"Look at these. These are beautiful, Beautiful." The one in his left was a close up with a baby seal nuzzling it's mother on a rock. The right one swelled his Army heart, it was the bald eagle with wings spread in the blue sky they saw soaring above the rocky coast. "Can I have a copy of this? This is something most never see in their lifetime. The bald eagle may be an emblem associated of the America, but to see actually see the freedom it represents, I'm proud to have served."

"And we," Stephanie pulled her nieces to her, "thank you for doing it. I'll make you a copy before we leave. How about seafood tonight?"

That got an overwhelming three 'YEAHS'.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

It was busy at 'The Lobster Factory' so to pass the time until 'Santos' was called, the four inspected the wares in the gift shop.

"I got to get this for Mr. Syllable," Lester said shaking a snow globe with a smiling moose. He pressed a button; it made a moose grunt. "I bet he and the moose understand each other."

"That's not nice! He's your boss!" Stephanie chided her friend.

"You try an figure out what 'Santos' means when he says it? Did I do something wrong? Did I hit the lottery and win $10 million dollars? Does it mean I'm better than him? I don't know half the time." He was standing in the middle of the gift shop dumbfounded. He hit the button again sounding the guttural 'R-r-r-a-a-a-h!' "It's a match made in heaven."

Lester did make her laugh with his antics and always did. She had a feeling he could get under the Boss's skin on purpose.

Dinner filled each. Lester cleaned up every morsel of his lobster pie. Angie and Mary Alice loved their breaded shrimp and fries. Stephanie had her favorite baked stuffed shrimp. As they were eating, the moose kept calling out in the restaurant every time the jokester hit the button.

"Thanks, Steph," Lester told her sitting on the lookout deck after coming back. "I see why Uncle Regis loved this place so much."

She and Lester were sharing a bottle of wine sitting in the lounge chairs. The outdoor heater was warming against the cool night air. Her nieces were huddled under a fleece blanket on the glider listening to the night noises.

In the distance, a coyote was howling. To Stephanie, it was as if it was calling to her, telling her she had someplace to be. She belonged in Trenton now. "Find each other," the coyote cry carried in the night air.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

In an apartment in Miami, Ranger was flipping through the hundreds of channels searching for something to hold his interest on his big screen TV. A commercial ended returning to a nature program about Maine of all things. There was the call of the wild, a coyote howling. Half-heartedly, he went over the accounts and did his employee reviews while he was here. It was an excuse to get out of town. The coyote on the screen was telling him to go back to Trenton. "Find each other."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Whispers in the Wind_**

**_Chapter 14_**

There were sleepy heads in the backseat and two wide eyed dogs in the middle. When she traveled with just the dogs, Stephanie had a cargo net she attached to the back of the seats to offer some protection if they were in an accident so they didn't go over the console. Stephanie and Lester packed all the luggage, camera equipment, and shopping in the back the night before. She was holding her breath, but all of it fit and the tailgate closed. As a whim, her last purchase was a moose cookie jar with matching salt and pepper shakers for her new house. It was boxed on the floor by Mary Alice's feet.

Her nieces were almost asleep when she turned the key in the ignition. It was bittersweet because Stephanie wasn't sure exactly when she would return. Carl, the grounds keeper for the golf course, and Roma, his wife, would look after the windmill. Their house was nestled in a grove of trees right at the break of the road. The alarm was also set.

"Aunt Stephanie," a drowsy Mary Alice asked warm under her fleece blanket with seals on it, "we will come back won't we?"

"Yeah, we'll be back. Wait until you see the leaves in Autumn." Maybe, she and if the girls were still with her they would return before that.

The wind echoed following the beige SUV "I'm with you" to see all arrive safely in their next destination.

Normally this would be a 6 ½ drive to Trenton, but Stephanie wanted to stop every couple of hours so her 'babies' could stretch their legs for at least 10-15 minutes and bathroom breaks. Breakfast was on the New Hampshire side of Portland. With the weather being clear and warm, Stephanie and Lester stayed along the ocean driving back taking turns.

"I'm due for a new Rangeman vehicle, maybe Ranger will order me one of these if I request it. It's been a smooth ride. I'll just decipher if 'Santos' means 'yes' or 'no' in Ranger lexicon," he joked taking his turn driving after lunch.

"You're trouble, Les."

"Not me."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Tank laughed when he answered his cell phone hearing a very big "YEAH!", Ranger must have left Miami noticing the display on the screen. He was getting very frequent calls from the manager, who was Ranger's own brother Claudio, threatening to drug him and ship him back to Trenton in a trunk. He was worse than Attila the Hun Claudio categorized and the Miami office was casting votes for 'The Hun' as boss of the year! He wanted to know what put his brother on such a tirade! Tank wasn't divulging anything. Nope, not him. He liked living.

And, he hoped Ranger was in a better mood when he got Trenton or Tank was thinking of planning a very long, long vacation. He couldn't wait to hear Ranger's version when he got back into town.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The beige Range Rover was going to pull into a rest stop, but Mary Alice and Angie were asleep as were the dogs. The black dog was laying against the seat with her head on the younger girl's lap and her brother was in front of his sister with his head on Angie's legs. They worked out the seating themselves. Lester kept going in New York heading for the New Jersey state line. Before 3 O'clock, Lester was taking his overnight bag and goodies out in front of the Rangeman building. He had his own 'Welcoming' committee getting off the elevator in the lobby.

"What did you bring us?" Bobby asked as he was first out the door. They were like a bunch of children on Halloween.

"Here," he handed Bobby his squeaky lobster. Tank had his moose antlers on his head. "There are lobster cookies and gummy candies for everyone. I hauled in lobster traps for the Captain."

"Aw, we want to do that!" Tank said straightening his antlers on his head.

"The windmill was great. My 'Auntie' was the perfect hostess," he said rummaging in a bag. "I got this for Ranger."

"R-r-r-a-a-a-h!" right on the Trenton street.

All the Rangemen let out a collective "Ha!"

Tank said the words they were all thinking, "Only Ranger would understand the moose!"

"Look," Lester told his friends holding up a copy of the eagle in flight in simple black frame with a blue mat around the photograph that she did for him.

Bobby, Tank, Cal with the tattoos, and Hal were passing the frame around.

"You saw an eagle?" Bobby asked.

"Soared right over us."

"Lester, don't forget the seals, puffins, and dolphins," Angie reminded out the window.

Mary Alice gave a yell, "Moose. We saw Moose!"

The men in black all had the mouths open shocked.

"It was the greatest vacation!" Stephanie's 'nephew' gave his vote.

"Stephanie, next time Lester goes to Maine, we're coming!" Bobby said.

She couldn't help laughing. Where would she put all these big ex-Army men?

"You're more than welcome to come," she laughed. "I'll talk to you, Les. I better get us to my parent's house or Daddy will be out looking for us himself."

"Thanks, Beautiful," Lester hugged her. "I felt really close to Uncle Rege there. I glad you both were so happy there."

"Thanks, Les."

"Bye, Girls. Bye, Pups."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Pulling behind her father's Buick in the driveway, Mr. and Mrs. Plum were out the door behind a little old lady with grey tight curls.

"Stephanie!" She was running as fast as her bony legs would go with arms wide.

"Grandma! How was Atlantic City?"

Her grandmother, Edna Mazur, spent a lot of time at the condominium Regis Burton left her parents and grandmother. She liked to gamble and there was always one of her friends from the beauty parlor only too happy to come along.

She probably came home when she ran out of money. The $50,000 Regis Burton willed to her Grandmother was broken into monthly payments, so she probably gambled it away and came home. He knew Edna Mazur loved to gamble and thought ahead of that.

"I saw the 'Donald' in the casino! I gave him the number for the 'Cut N' Curl'. Rose could cut him a new look!" Grandma told her. "There's my

Great-Granddaughters and Great Grand doggies! That sister of yours needs a brain transplant for taking off with a clown!"

"Hi, Pumpkin," Frank Plum could finally greet his daughter. "The old bat is back. Your mother went out and got one of those inflatable beds. We're all filled up."

"Don't worry, Daddy. I can sleep on the couch." It would only be for tonight. Hopefully after the court hearing, she, her nieces, and her Shepherds would all be sleeping under a new roof.

He was amazed in the transformation of not only his granddaughters, but of his daughter. All had smiles when they pulled in and after. He listened with great interest to everything they saw and did while in Maine. Stephanie was relaxed, the sadness in her eyes wasn't there. If she made mention of Regis, it would flash but go away as quickly. Her grief for Regis would always be there, but it was as if she put it in it's place and was ready to claim her life again. Knowing his daughter, Frank knew she was keeping something to herself. He also knew when she was ready Stephanie would tell.

After dinner of roast chicken her mother cooked to 'Burg' perfection, Stephanie made an excuse to go see Mary Lou and take the dogs to the park. Her nieces were catching up with Great-Grandma and friends two-doors down so she could get away. Her best friend had the keys to her house. Her house. It was scary and exciting at the same time.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger came to the conclusion this was the trip from HELL! His brother Claudio he concluded did not go to the same school of organization that the CEO had enrolled. It was a security company! He walked into the building and no employee he didn't recognize asked who he was. During a morning update, another employee working on an installation asked if it was possible to do the work after sundown because it was hot outside. It's FUCKING Miami and it's supposed to be hot! He would discover how hot the pavement was walking to the unemployment office. It was a very nice 68 degrees in Brunswick, Maine, Ranger had checked the temperature. Returning to Trenton was no better, first his plane was delayed in departing, then from his seat in first class he listened to twin babies crying practically to Trenton. Their mother got them to sleep as the plane circled the Newark airport because there was a plane stalled on a runway.

His Porsche was nearing Rangeman and he detoured it. The GPS was off and he needed some quiet, so Ranger chose to go to his house. Tank would be having a good laugh at the disaster of his mid-year review in Miami. Ranger also didn't want to hear about Santos trip north, so he would hole up in his house, swim in his pool, and enjoy the quiet. The one house next to his was empty and the couple in the other were older so they went to bed early. He bought the lot between them so there was also space. It didn't matter too much because he did have a six foot privacy fence around his property.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Parking in the garage of her house, she didn't have to, but Stephanie didn't want anyone from the 'Burg' to recognize her. Even though this housing plan was over the boundaries of 'Burg', she didn't want her family to know about her house until she told them after the hearing. Her parents and grandmother would be checking it out.

The dogs were sniffing around the garage, into the empty basement, and straight through the garage door opening into the first floor. While they were exploring, Stephanie carried a few Macy's bags into the house making a couple of trips with some things she picked up after seeing Mary Lou. The box with her moose cookie jar went on the empty counter to be unpacked later. There would be more shopping over the next few days and weeks to get everything they would need to live here. She opened the sliding glass door, the in-ground pool was sparking clear, and inflated rafts were on it.

The walls in the kitchen were a butterscotch color reminding her of faded pages out of an old book. The stainless steel appliances still have tape across them as they were brand spanking new like the dark cabinets. There were dark saddle seat stools she chose at the breakfast bar. She placed the boxes of simple white dishes, silverware, and a clear fluted glass set on top of the countertop. She'll figure which cupboard they would go in and where she would put the skillet and small pot also. She also bought a stainless steel coffee maker and hot pot. All of this she would unpack later. She saw her dogs racing in the grass beyond the pool. Each yard was fenced with four foot wooden scalloped fence except for the 'rock star's side', it was six foot.

She became giggling in her house. The living room and dining room furniture would be here in a few weeks, but what was here would be enough for day to day. The blue area rug with cream dandelion heads was on the hardwood floor n front of the white slip covered sectional. With the dogs, washable covers were a must. Hitting the remote for the TV it came on so the cable was connected above the cream mantle for the gas fireplace. Instead of logs, she asked if the contractor could replace it with crushed glass.

The downstairs and going upstairs, the walls were painted the pudding color with white trim. The white table in the breakfast nook with four slip covered chairs in beige and blue striped ticking with a line of red blocks for pizzazz. The toss pillows on the sectional were of the same fabric as the dining chairs.

She liked the look and gave a nod before running up the hardwood staircase with folded towels. Going right at the top of the stairs, she went first into the pale yellow bedroom for Mary Alice. It was soft and pastel for her with a tufted pale blue headboard on the full bed. A coverlet matched and a folded quilt with yellow checks and flowers was across the bottom. There was a built-in wall of shelves and desk. Her small television worked when she tried it.

White towels were hung in the bathroom connecting the bedrooms. Stepping into Angie's bedroom, her headboard was the same as her sister's, but a dark blue suede with a crisp white coverlet and bright striped folded quilt on the bottom. It had the same built-in wall set-up. Her desk chair blue, Mary Alice's was yellow. Both could decorate them as they wanted to make it their personal space.

Wandering down the hall, the fourth bedroom was empty. Going into her bedroom, she chose a very neutral Oatmeal for the walls. Her 'sweet cherry' curved and waved platform bed, night stands, and dresser with arched mirror and glass shelves was in place. The satiny white comforter covered the bed she ordered. Stephanie was just about to jump on her bed when the dogs began barking, then she heard a voice yelling. It was definitely a male one. She took off to see what was going on.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

His body sunk into the chaise lounge taking a sip of the cold beer leaning his head back against the cushion forgetting about the disaster weekend. A bird quietly chirped in a tree somewhere almost afraid to disturb the Cuban man's peace.

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

"It was quiet here!" Ranger yelled quite loudly verging on a scream behind the privacy fence.

"WOOF! WOOF!"

"QUIET!"

It got quiet.

A woman's voice yelled over the fence. "Listen, Buster. That wasn't very neighborly! You scared my dogs!"

"They aren't much of a dog then," Ranger muttered getting up.

Turning around slowly, Ranger looked up. There was a head of curls and angry blue eyes glaring at him above the wooden fence.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_Chapter 15_

They stood looking at each other over the fence. She was standing on a chair to see over the six foot privacy fence and he stepped up on the plantar box with flowers needing a drink.

Her anger dissipated due to her surprise. "You're the rock star?" Stephanie asked. She began to giggle. Mary Lou was right about tall, dark, and handsome, but way off on the occupation.

Ranger's eyebrow went up questioning. "What rock star?"

Stephanie couldn't control her giggles. "My other neighbors," she pointed to the house on the other side of hers, "told my best friend when Mare was here that supposedly the guy who lived next door was in a band. He wasn't here much because he traveled with his band. Mare's going to be disappointed. She was hoping I could get a couple of tickets to a show."

Now, Ranger was the one laughing. He had been called a lot of things; some would make old ladies blush, but not a rock star. "You're my neighbor?"

Her head was nodding. "I'm hoping the judge will award me guardianship of my nieces tomorrow while my sister is off with her clown boyfriend, so I needed someplace to live in Trenton. I didn't want to move them to New York or Maine, and Trenton is where I grew up. I'm making this my base now for the time being. With the dogs, I needed a yard. The builder wanted to unload this fast because he had a very mad girlfriend after him and I wanted something turn-key, so I bought it. Are you sure you're not the mysterious rock star?"

"No, I don't even sing in the shower." But, tonight Ranger was thinking he might. Even a very happy dance. Of all the people to move next his house, it was the beautiful blue-eyed photographer. Someone was looking out for him. He would be here a whole lot more starting now. "With the odd hours I can keep at times, it's easier for me to sleep in the apartment I have on the 7th floor at Rangeman."

"Oh, well then," Stephanie reached her hand over the fence, "welcome to the neighborhood, Ranger."

"Welcome to the neighborhood, Stephanie."

She remembered why she came running outside. "Hey, you yelled at my dogs!"

He lowered his chin, but his eyes were looking up with that 'I've been bad' expression. "I'm sorry I upset your dogs. I was down at my Miami office and question why I employ half of those people down there including my brother, my flight was delayed, and twins cried the whole way from Miami. It crossed my mind a few times to jump out taking my chances I'd land somewhere. I shouldn't have raised my voice like that, I'm sorry."

Her blue eyes with knotted brow and puckered lips studied the man cross their shared fence line; sincerity seemed to be embedded in his features. "I hope this means you can deal with dogs and children." Her female Tervuren ran over to the fence sniffing. Tink stood up with her paws on the fence wildly in taking the air. "It's him, Tink. Your woodsy guy."

Ranger shook his head at being a dog's object of affection, "Yes, I have nieces and nephews I like. I'm not very pet savvy."

"Good, or as a house warming gift I'd buy you ear plugs," she innocently teased. "Please, Ranger, don't mention seeing me to Lester. Only Mary Lou, the real estate agent, the dick of an ex-fiancé, and my attorney know about the house. Things get around the 'Burg' grapevine faster than you can imagine. I better get to my parent's house."

"Good Night, Stephanie."

"Good Night, Ranger. Tink, Mingo, let's go." The black dog got another sniff for the road and went running with her owner and other dog.

He stood in his spot watching Stephanie lock the sliding glass doors and left a small light on inside. Minutes later, he heard her Range Rover pull out of her garage.

The disaster of a Miami trip and the return trip from 'HELL' were forgotten. Ranger walked into his house thinking it was a good day.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Walking into the morning meeting the next morning, Ranger glanced nonchalantly as he does every morning over the sea of black sitting around the room. He looked at his best friend in a chair with moose antlers on his head, his medic was squeaking a lobster at him, and coming into the room was his tall friend wearing a yellow rain hat.

"What are you? The son of the Gorton's fisherman?" Ranger asked not able to hold back the smart remark. He was in too good of a mood to let them get to him.

"Ranger, I hauled in lobster traps," he announced proudly sitting the moose snow globe in front of his boss. "I brought that back for you."

He shifted his eyes to Tank. "Are you Bullwinkle?"

"Great, huh?" Tank was nodding his head.

"If you want to believe it." He looked in the other direction at the noisy crustacean. "Hey, Lobsterman."

'SQUEAK'. Bobby answered, "Hey, Boss."

He picked up the snow globe seeing a smiling moose inside and noticed the button. He couldn't disappoint his audience. "R-r-r-a-a-a-h!"

The room bust a gut laughing.

"Ranger, what did the moose say?" Lester had to ask.

"Santos, take a seat or I'm going to shove this there."

He stood there with the yellow rain hat on his head and hands on his hips, "No he didn't."

"He also said 'I'm the boss and you aren't."

Lester plopped down on a chair squinting his eyes at his friend, "All that wasn't in a grunt!"

"Wanna bet," Ranger challenged with arms crossed against his chest.

Lester muttered, "You're no fun."

"I'm still the Boss."

Tank sat there puzzled. What was going on? Ranger didn't put up with silliness yet he had smart aleck lines for all of them. He was every ounce the Bad Ass in Miami and every employee took a turn throwing darts at his picture when he left to let off steam. Carmella, the housekeeper in Miami, was considering poison. He also knew about the delay in leaving so that would have tried his patience, yet here he was calm and actually pleasant. Tank would have to trade his moose antlers for a Sherlock Holmes hat.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sitting in the courtroom waiting for the hearing to begin, Stephanie had the girls wear the dresses from the theater and she had on a simple blue belted shirtdress. The back door opened and in came the small Burton attorney, Arthur Greenley, round wired rimmed glasses and all. 'Tap, tap." He was a cross between the lawyer chasing Reese Witherspoon in 'Sweet Home Alabama' and Dudley Moore. He carried a cane not because he needed it, but because he liked the tapping noise it made when he walked with it.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?"

"Representing your interests," he said in his simple, matter-of-fact way.

A door opened in the front of the courtroom with a man in an open robe over a shirt, tie, and dress pants. "Don't get up," he told the few inhabitants of the courtroom. "You know all that court stuff." He took a seat at a desk in the front. "Howard, why are we here? Did I not just see all of you a few weeks ago?"

Stephanie was wondering what kind of judge he was.

"He doesn't like all the formal stuff since this is family court," Frank whispered to his daughter.

Howard Duff, the Plum's family lawyer spoke. "Your Honor, a few weeks ago we had an emergency hearing placing Angela and Mary Alice Corelli in the temporary care of their grandparents after their mother traveled out of town with no notice and didn't return."

"She's the one who left with the clown, correct?"

"Yes, Sir. Mr. and Mrs. Plum have another daughter, who at the time was living out-of-state, in Maine. She is a wildlife photographer and has returned. Stephanie Plum would like to be named guardian of her nieces until their mother returns."

"I've been to Maine. I like the maple syrup. Is she capable of providing for these children?"

Arthur Greenley jumped up adjusting his little round glasses from his seat next to Stephanie. "I can respond to that question, Judge Martin?"

"Who are you?" the man in charge behind the desk asked.

"Arthur Greenly of Greenley, Rodman, and Pope. My law office is in New York City."

"This is Trenton, Mr. Greenley."

"I am aware of that, Your Honor. I was the personal attorney to Regis Burton and Miss Plum. I currently handle all legal and financial matters for her."

"Is this Mr. Burton here?"

"No, sadly Mr. Burton was killed over 1 year ago. Miss Plum was his girlfriend and the benefactor of the majority of his personal estate. If I may approach the bench, I have copies of financial records, health insurance information, a copy of the deed to the new house she purchased for herself and her nieces in Trenton to live, and other pertinent documentation establishing her monetary capabilities to support Angela and Mary Alice."

"You may, Attorney Greenley,"

'Tap, tap," his cane made on the tiles as he walked the short distance to Judge Martin and back.

Frank leaned over to his daughter, "You bought a house here?"

"Surprise," she teased.

"This many zeroes, Mr. Greenley?" His eyebrows arched at the figures presented to him. "As a photographer, do you work regularly, Miss Plum?

Standing up to address the question, Stephanie responded confidently, "I took some time off, and only recently went back to my profession. Any assignments I accept over the next few months, my nieces will accompany me and if they are still with me when school begins, then I will only work locally."

"Mrs. Ridge," he turned to the caseworker from Family Services, "how did you find the girls when you spoke with them today?"

A thin woman with long blonde hair tied behind her neck rose. She spoke alone with Mary Alice and Angie before the hearing. "Very happy, not quiet as they were a few weeks ago when I first visited with them. They just returned from a trip to Maine with Miss Plum and her dogs. They also had a short stay in New York City which they enjoyed and attended their first Broadway play."

Next, the judge turned his attention to the older girl. "Angela, how do feel about living with your aunt?"

She stood up straight with her neatly styled hair. "I like staying with Grandma and Grandpa, Sir, but being with Aunt Stephanie made me feel I was important. Someone wanted to be with us and we mattered."

"And you, Young Lady," he asked searching his notes for Mary Alice's name.

"It's Mary Alice. You don't have to look, Mr. Judge, I'll just tell you. We did things we never did before and Aunt Stephanie was always there with us. We saw moose, seals, and hiked with her dogs while she took pictures."

"I see," he said writing down notes. "What kind of dogs? My wife wants a puppy now that all the kids are out of the house. I said we could get a turtle or a goldfish. I want a motor home."

"Tink and Mingo are the best. They listen to us," the young girl enlightened him. "You can't play ball with a fish! Aunt Stephanie has pictures."

"Really? Let me see. Oh, I'll approve the transfer of guardianship. Effective immediately," he said.

Stephanie and her nieces were hugging, happy to be together. Mary Alice ran her aunt's cell phone to the judge leafing through the photographs on it. "This is Tink and Mingo."

He studied the dogs. "They look hairy."

"They're soft."

"They look like nice dogs. What kind of breed is this?"

Stephanie's head was spinning slightly. This hearing could be categorized as unusual and the judge maybe heard just one too many court cases in her opinion. "Belgium Tervurens, a herding breed. They are very protective and active dogs."

"That's good," Judge Martin said handing her cell phone back and Arthur Greenley his file. "My wife likes fluffy, I don't want no little pom-pom of a dog. I want a 'DOG'. With one like this, I could trade-off for a motor home. Do dogs like this travel well?"

"They like the car and the airplane," Angie said.

"Thanks for you help," Judge Martin told the court room participants heading to his chambers via the back door, he stopped and turned around. "Miss Plum, your nieces will remain in your custody. When the circus pops back in town with your sister, then we'll revisit this situation. They remain in your care until I say differently. Oh, have a nice day." He waved before going through the door.

She blinked and shook her head. "Is he always like that?" Stephanie questioned Attorney Duff.

"Don't let the casual, air-head of a judge fool you. He takes family court very seriously. Judge Martin sees and hears what he needs in a relaxed courtroom and when your sister returns, she may wish she stayed out-of-town with the circus."

"Thank you, Mr. Duff," Stephanie told him shaking his hand. She hugged the shorter man with glasses and cane. "Thank you for coming, Arthur."

"My pleasure, Stephanie. All Regis cared about was your happiness and I look after all the other stuff. Call me if you need anything." He shook the hand of the other attorney and the hands of her parents, then he 'tap,tapped' out the door.

Frank was chuckling. "He reminds me of Mary Poppins."

Holding her nieces hands, she told Mary Alice and Angie, "Let's go get the dogs and go home."

"Home is where you should be" the air echoed through the courthouse hallways.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Lee Anne**_

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_Chapter 16_

"Oh," both Mary Alice and Angie did an intake of breath when the Range Rover swung into the cul-de-sac with five houses and a garage door was going up on the pale yellow sided house.

"This is it," Stephanie announced.

The girls and dogs were bouncing out of the SUV. The cargo area was full with clothes and things from the Plum's house. Frank was driving the Chevy over with all the other stuff the girls had at their house. Her mother was bringing dinner and Grandma Mazur. Stephanie secretly hoped her house would still be standing after they left if her Grandmother and Father got into it.

Leading from the garage their aunt explained, "Not all the furniture is here, but we should be comfortable. The family room is set up; we have a table and chairs to eat at, and beds. We'll unpack what we brought and have some shopping to do. Lots of it."

Mary Alice and Angie's heads were back taking in the high ceiling in the entry and steps going up. Stephanie hung her purse on the banister without thinking of it. "Let's go up."

First, they peaked into the master suite and all three bounced on Stephanie's queen bed.

"This is Mary Alice's room," Stephanie told her nieces. Walking through the Jack and Jill bathroom, "And, this is Angie's."

The girls ran between the two bedrooms checking out each space. She was holding her breath in the yellow bedroom hoping her nieces liked her choices.

"Aunt Stephanie, these are great!" Mary Alice and Angie jumped on the bed knocking her back and hugging Stephanie.

"You like them?"

Each gave a vigorous nod in her arms.

"Well, I still have more to show you. Come on." Getting up, Stephanie took off down the steps with the girls following. Tink and Mingo were standing beside the sliding doors wagging their tails to go out.

"A pool!"

"Go explore," the owner encouraged two girls and two dogs. Digging in, Stephanie began to unload her Range Rover. Their things were deposited in their bedrooms and each came back down in bathing suits to break in the new swimming pool.

"Before, you go swimming," Stephanie patted the back of a dining chair, "let's discuss a few rules."

Each took a slip covered chair. "I'm new at this parenting stuff," she started off.

"If you go to the playground across from the cul-de-sac or a friend's house that you'll make here, tell me where you are going."

Mary Alice and Angie nodded.

"On the desk," she pointed to the built-in corner desk, "I'll set up a computer for you to use. I thought about one in each of your rooms, but I want to be aware right away of anybody who might bother you. There are people anywhere, even on the Web, who could try to hurt either one of you." Stephanie wanted to protect her nieces from any predators and there were a lot of computer savvy people out on the Internet.

"OK," they said together.

"The laundry area is off the master bath. I'll buy a hamper for your bathroom for your clothes. I don't expect either of you to be totally neat; I'm not, but how about keeping it so I can see the carpet in the bedrooms." Stephanie's bedroom at her parent's house was a disaster most of the time growing up; Valerie's would pass the white glove test. She hated how long it took to clean it up when there was no more room under her bed to shove anything else. "No staying up all night watching TV in your rooms."

"We won't."

"Talk to me if something is wrong. Both of you are very intelligent girls and I only want the best for you. And one last thing, let's try and always have dinner together, especially if we're still together when school starts, so we know how each other's day went. I'm here for you and let's have some fun."

Giving a group hug, Stephanie handed a beach towel to Mary Alice and Angie.

Each dipped a foot in the water before jumping into the pool. She hoped the water was warm enough for them.

Her cell phone rang. The display indicated it was the furniture store calling to deliver the patio furniture and a few other pieces she picked-out from her Internet purchases. With each delivery and shopping trip, it would become the comfortable home of three girls and two dogs.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

On his way to his house from Rangeman, Ranger stopped at a florist. The clerk looked up from the arrangement she was making seeing who came in the store. Walking in was a man head to toe in black, ridges visible through his tight

T-shirt, removing a pair of dark, half-wire sunglasses hooking them at his neckline with a smooth move, and being distracted, the clerk promptly poked her arm with a flower stem.

"I'd like a bouquet of flowers," Ranger Manoso said getting right to the reason for stop.

She only nodded. "Uh huh." Realizing the handsome customer spoke, she jumped from around the counter going to the flower cooler. "We have pre-made or you can pick the flowers yourself."

He looked at the different flowers recognizing roses but that was about it. "I want something special. What would you pick? Don't worry about the cost?"

"Is it a special occasion?"

"House warming." He spotted something on a shelf. "Put them in that." There glistening on a display stand was a crystal dog.

The clerk removed it placing it gently on the counter. She turned the price tag around showing it to Ranger, who never even blinked. "I don't care about the cost," leaning his elbows on the counter holding a black credit card between two Cuban fingers.

Intimidated, she nodded. "I would go with these then since it is a mid-size vase." From the flower case, Cathy had stems of tiny white orchids with pink and purple veining and big hot pink daisy like flowers.

An eyebrow arching and barely a nod gave her the 'OK'.

It was daunting the way the dark eyes watched, but Cathy gave the vase a final turn on the counter making sure the flowers were symmetrical adding the final piece of lacy green fern.

"Good," Ranger gave the one word and slid the credit card across the counter.

He picked of the small handled bag with the vase of flowers wrapped very carefully inside. "Thanks."

Grabbing the counter for support when Ranger gave a 200 watt smile before he went out the door, she watched his black Porsche back out of its spot. "What a man," she told the empty store fanning herself.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After her parent's arrived to give their assessment of her new house, Stephanie made a quick trip to the discount store for shower curtains and bathroom niceties and groceries before her mother did it for her. The patio furniture was out around the cement patio, her father was finished performing his own home inspection giving his OK' on the house, and her doorbell rang just she came out of her bedroom. She finished hanging up her bronze and cream striped shower curtain.

"Coming," she called out. Opening her door, a very casually dressed Carlos Manoso, her neighbor across the fence and 'rock star' was standing there.

"Welcome to the neighborhood, Stephanie." From behind his back, Ranger produced the crystal dog vase with the orchids and pink Gerbera flowers filling it. "I'm sorry I raised my voice last night."

She was quite surprised and her voice had a breathless quality. "They're beautiful." No one had given her flowers in over a year. "Come in."

He stepped in and immediately his eye went up to the entry ceiling and the glass chandelier. Hanging from the ceiling, it appeared to be linked glass rings. Stephanie turned the dimmer switch lighting it up.

"That's stunning."

"I was hoping it would get here. I know where I'll put these," Stephanie carefully carried the flowers down the small hallway and through the archway into the family room. The beautiful flowers and vase were given the center spot on the mantle.

A door opened, stepping out was Stephanie's small grandmother in a bright yellow bathing suit. The tank top didn't do much to lift the sagging breasts, but the skirt did cover the tops of her white thighs. Her skinny legs were just plain skinny. The purple rubber bathing cap on her head topped off the outfit.

"Wow, I think the property value went up around here! I like this house even more," she said eying up from head to toe the muscular man standing next to her granddaughter.

"Grandma, this is Carlos Manoso, my next door neighbor. This is my grandmother, Edna Mazur."

"Hi there," Edna batted her eyes looking up at the handsome man with a ponytail. She shook his large hand.

"Hello, Ma'am."

Grandma got a look of glee on her face, "Do you have a swimming pool on the other side of that big fence?"

Ranger nodded. He thought she was licking her lips watching him.

Her body swayed closer to his. "I bet that's because you swim in the nude. Maybe, I'll join you sometime for a little skinny dip."

He definitely wouldn't be swimming in the nude anymore with Stephanie's lecherous grandmother lurking about and there were young girls now, too.

"I have swim trunks," Ranger told her quickly.

"Well," Grandma said throwing a towel over her shoulder and swinging her hips going out the sliding door, "I'll ignore that and keep the fantasy. You can come join us."

She dropped her towel outside and took a shuffling jump into the pool. Stephanie was giggling at her swimming pool, her nieces, grandmother, and two dogs were all in it.

Frank Plum came from the kitchen. "Ignore her, I do. Frank Plum," he introduced himself by handing Ranger a bottle of beer. "Unfortunately, that's my crazy, old mother-in-law. I wish we could do something about her, but I haven't figured out anything that wouldn't be illegal."

"Daddy!" Stephanie introduced Ranger. "This is Carlos Manoso. He lives next door and is Lester's boss."

"Nephew Lester. You got your hands full with him," her father chuckled.

"I question myself everyday, Sir. Call me Carlos or Ranger."

"Don't call me Sir. It's Frank. I don't want to be considered close to her age bracket," Mr. Plum tipped his beer bottle towards the sight in the pool. Grandma was trying to get up on a turtle inner tube. "She's somewhere near the dawn of time and I consider myself sort of 'old-fashioned' with a lot of good years left." He turned his attention to his daughter. 'Pumpkin, does that fireplace work? I don't see any logs."

"It does, Daddy. I opted for crushed glass for a more modern look," Stephanie explained walking to the side of the fireplace turning a hidden knob. Flames began appearing in the sparkling glass.

"I'll be."

Her mother's voice called from the kitchen above clanking pots. "Stephanie, I love this kitchen. Its way better than that hot plate and toaster oven you had in Maine."

"Mom, that's what we had after we got electric. When we didn't, we cooked on the grill."

"That falling down house gave me nightmares, but it turned into something very nice. I still prefer this kitchen. Frank, I'll grill the spareribs right here and I bet I could get at least six cookie sheets in this oven!"

"That's wonderful, Ellen. That's my wife; she has led a sheltered life."

An eyebrow arched on his Cuban face not sure how to respond.

"Come on, Ranger, let's head out to the veranda as they probably call it in this part of Trenton. You must be Army. It's the 'Sir' thing."

"Army, then Rangers," Ranger elaborated in simple terms.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Frank Plum noticed his daughter's new neighbor watching the activity in the swimming pool. His granddaughters were splashing around, the Shepherds were doggie paddling, and his mother-in-law with her purple rubber bathing cap covered in petals was sitting on a big ring with a turtle head kicking her feet in the water. "She needs help!" he said in his gruff voice.

Stephanie came out sliding glass door with bottles of beer laughing at the scene in the water. It was happy and crazy in a 'Burg' kind of way. "Refills, Gentleman."

Ranger shook his head, "I should go and let you visit with your family, Stephanie."

Stephanie's father placed a bottle of beer near him on the patio table. "What's so important at your house? I could use some maleness around here! It's me and a male dog in this family."

"Frank!" Stephanie's mother called out from the screen door. "You should see the baked beans bubbling in Stephanie's new oven! I got to break it in for her!"

"See!"

He stayed put in his comfortable swivel patio chair. "Thanks," Ranger told them taking a sip of the cold liquid. He didn't have anything pressing at his house. It would be only him and he was enjoying himself on the other side of the fence.

Edna Mazur paddled over to the edge of the pool. "Hey, Hunkie-poo!"

"She's talking to you," Frank enlightened Ranger.

He had never been called 'Hunkie-poo' in his life. If she wasn't Stephanie's crazy grandmother, she might find herself in a box being shipped across the world. Mr. Plum wouldn't object he didn't think. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Call me Edna. Since you're not married, I didn't see a ring on your hand, would you want to go to a viewing with me?"

Ranger was confused and a lot sick in the stomach of the sudden, "I'm sorry. Did someone you know die?"

"No, I meet my friends there to socialize and eat cookies. All the good funeral homes now serve snacks. My girls from the beauty parlor would eat you up like vultures on road kill and I'd be talk of the town."

His bewildered eyes went to Mr. Plum, then Stephanie.

"It's a 'Burg' thing," she said like it was an everyday happening. "Grandma, Ranger owns his company so he's responsible for everything and doesn't get much free time."

"Huh, ain't that a pip! Another business man to boot. Well, if you're ever lookin' to do something, keep me in mind," Grandma told Ranger sounding not too upset and began paddling away with the dogs pushing her with their noses.

"Crazy old bat!" Frank muttered clinking his beer bottle against Ranger's.

"Thank you, Stephanie. I didn't want to hurt your grandmother's feelings," he said relieved Stephanie saved his Cuban Ass.

She was giggling at her precious grandmother. "Grandma likes to find dates. You've been warned."

"Noted."

"Would you like to eat with us, Ranger?" Stephanie asked.

Her father waved a hand. He had been enjoying his conversation with the new neighbor. They had talked about the latest sports and he actually knew what he was talking about. That was a quality that won Frank Plum over to Regis' side and, of course, he cared extremely about his younger daughter. "He's staying. He knows sports."

"I think Ranger should have a vote, Daddy. We're having barbecued ribs, baked beans, potato salad, spinach with strawberries and almonds, banana split salad that my nieces requested from Grandma, and pineapple upside down cake for dessert."

"Frank, the baked beans are all bubbly!" His wife's voice carried out from the kitchen.

Mr. Plum pleaded, "Don't leave me here." Edna Mazur was attempting to float on her back but she came up from sinking.

"Daddy!"

Quiet had gone out the window the minute Ranger knocked on Stephanie's front door with the flowers, so why ruin the evening being alone in his house. "I'd like to stay if it's no trouble."

"Good," she gave a quick nod before returning to her house. "Dinner will be soon, so you'll need to get out of the pool to dry off some," Stephanie called to her nieces, grandmother, and two Belgium Tervurens.

"We will!" Mary Alice and Angie called pushing their great-grandmother holding onto her turtle to the pool steps. The dogs had no problems coming up them and out of the pool shaking off.

"Those two dogs are spoiled!" Frank announced to his male companion. "I woke up in bed because I though my old mother-in-law came in drunk and ended up in our bed snoring, it was Mingo lying between my wife and me! He sounds exactly like the old bat!"

"They sound it," Ranger commented watching the two wet dogs rolling on an old blanket in the grass to dry off. "I've never had a dog or any pet."

"My daughter's boyfriend flew all the way to California for the puppies for Stephanie's birthday. The breed is very protective. I'm glad for that." He knew the two puppies never left Stephanie's side the entire time she retreated to Maine.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Son, where's your meat?" Frank checked out Ranger's plate. All he saw was mostly green spinach.

Ranger's fork moved the leafy vegetables showing his piece of ribs. "I eat mostly salads, fruits, vegetables, chicken, and fish to go with my work-out routine."

The adults stared at their plates. Stephanie attempted to be polite, but teased anyway. "We know you're not from the 'Burg', but I guess we'll let you stay in the neighborhood."

"Thanks," he smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pineapple Upside Down Cake has fruit!" Ellen announced directed at the new neighbor. Hers was one of the best in the 'Burg' she had been told.

He didn't usually eat dessert, but Ranger wasn't going to rock the 'Burg' boat. "I was going to have a piece."

"If you're going to live next-door," Grandma still in her bathing cap pointed a bony finger at the Cuban Man, "we'll convert you."

"What to the crazy side?" Frank said. "Leave Ranger alone."

"He'll learn which the good side is."

"The one opposite you!"

Stephanie leaned towards her guest saying quietly, "This is a normal dinner with my family. You may want to get out that 'FOR SALE' sign."

"I can handle it. I'm one of six Cuban children. If you don't move fast enough, you go hungry."

She had to laugh at the image of darker skinned hands reaching for food all around a table.

The doorbell rang causing Stephanie to get up from the patio table; her Belgium Tervurens were right beside her. "Eat, I'll see who it is," she told her family and guest.

Frank cocked his head hearing voices. He didn't recognize the second one.

"I think you're just a little late don't you?" A very loud Stephanie voice was heard saying. "Get off my property or I'll break your nose again!"

Mr. Plum was out of his chair heading into the house with everyone following.

"I ne-ver said I was sor-ry for being a jerk," a thin bald on top man stammered standing against the front door frame.

"Why you!" Frank came charging towards the man. "Get out of here, Orr!"

"Mr. Plum, I never meant," Dickie Orr, Stephanie's one-time fiancé fell out the door and began running down the three front steps never finishing his words.

"Get him!" Frank yelled pointing to the man stumbling because he couldn't run as fast as he once did.

"Woof! Woof!" Tink and Mingo go charging out after the man on the sidewalk. He tripped over his own feet. Struggling to get up because two dogs were barking on the sidewalk at him, he ran a step and hit something hard falling back. Dickie had bounced off Ranger's chest and a strong hand caught his shirt stopping him from hitting the sidewalk.

Brought up to stand still in the Cuban grip with his feet just off the ground, his blank 'don't mess with me' expression in place, Ranger hissed to the shrinking man, "Were you invited?"

His legs could hardly hold him up, but Dickie managed to stay upright when the grasp released. He took off past the muscled body heading for a dented VW Beetle parked on the street.

There was Edna Mazur, bathing suit and all, standing in front of his car juggling her sagging breasts like they were melons at the grocery store. "You want a piece of this?"

"YOU"RE ALL CRAZY!" Dickie Orr with a crooked nose yelled out his window trying to start the piece-of-shit car. With a backfire causing the dogs to 'Woof, Woof' again, he swerved around Grandma Mazur in her swim suit posing like a model.

"Take this, You Dick Wad!" she called after the Beetle making hand gestures.

"So," Frank said to Ranger chuckling, "were you expecting a quiet neighborhood?"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

**Chapter 17**

"Hey, You Two, you're going to be pruney?" Stephanie called to her nieces back in the swimming pool. They had been in it almost all afternoon and went in after the appropriate 30 minutes after dinner.

The girls held up their hands out of the water, there was a little wrinkle in them.

"We're OK, Aunt Stephanie," Angie told her.

Stephanie's father was in his swivel chair with Stephanie, Ellen, and neighbor Ranger. "What about her?" She is a wrinkle," Frank commented watching his mother-in-law float on a raft.

A hand went up on the side of her that was out of her great-granddaughter's view, she gave her son-in-law the finger as she floated.

"Mother!"

Edna Mazur never looked at them. "He always starts it. I'm defending myself."

Ranger Manoso was laughing, full out laughing, at Stephanie's crazy dysfunctional family. "Stephanie, your grandmother is something," he said between his chuckles.

"Yes, she is," Stephanie replied with pride.

Frank cocked his head again. He heard voices. "Now who?"

"This is nice, Sweetheart," a new male voice was heard coming from the side of Stephanie's house.

Ranger was getting the opinion it would be lively with people all the time. If her ex-fiancé would show up out of the blue after not seeing her for over 7 years, he could just imagine who would come out of the woodwork knowing she had money in the bank if she didn't own it. It brought out the ex-fiancé. Adding his monetary means to it, they could probably buy a Caribbean island or two. Stephanie had slightly more he discovered in his research. Regis Burton was a man who made sure Stephanie was more than financially secure; she was wealthy beyond what most people would only dream of in their dreams, but she didn't flaunt it. This house was modest in size and price compared to his big red brick Colonial. The vehicle she drove, Burton bought that for her, and also the condominium in New York. His searching also discovered, stipulated in his will, all expenses relating to their properties she owned now were paid for by his estate. And, she still worked. Her fees in most cases were donated back or to a charity.

Three boys came running in the side gate, shoes and shirts were barely off when they were jumping in the pool followed by two dry dogs.

A woman with wavy 'Burg' teased hair announced to the full patio, "I came to see your house."

"Hi, Mare," Stephanie ran over and the women were hugging. She hugged the thinning haired man with her. "Mare, this is my neighbor, Carlos Manoso, of Rangeman Security." She introduced the handsome man standing up.

"What kind of name is 'Rangeman Security' for a band? That doesn't sound like a rock band or a very good one. I'd go with 'Rangeman' at least or 'The Range'. It doesn't have the same punch as 'Bon Jovi' or 'Megadeth', but 'Rangeman Security' doesn't sound like a good rock band and I wanted tickets to a show!" Stephanie's girlfriend was going on ignoring the curious looks on the faces around her. Her brown eyes got wide and slightly bugged out. ''PL-EASE, don't tell me you're a Polka Band? I don't do polka unless it's the 'chicken' dance at a wedding."

Stephanie got in a word when she ran out of breath, "Mare, Carlos, or Ranger as he is known."

"'Ranger' is better for a band name. 'Night Ranger' is taken, but 'Ranger' would work." Mary Lou whispered to her friend, "I hope he's the lead singer."

"Mare," she whispered back, "Ranger owns a security company, not a band. It's called 'Rangeman Security'."

Her head went between Stephanie and the tall, dark handsome man. "You're sure? I was hoping for a rock band."

Ranger was laughing again. "Hello, Mary Lou, and I'm positive it's a security company." He could see instantly why they were best friends. He shook her hand and her husband, Lenny's.

"Lenny Stankovic," her husband introduce himself. "My wife's medication is wearing off," he teased. His wife stuck her tongue out at him.

Ranger brought something out of a pocket. "I hope these will make up for your disappointment." He handed Mary Lou two tickets. "Rangeman is providing additional security for the night club."

"You're better that a 'rock star'!," she cheered jumping to give him a quick hug. "Steph, we heard him sing the National Anthem before a Trenton Devils hockey game. He blew the roof off the place. We have to go!" The tickets she was waving were for two seats in the private balcony section, the same section Ranger would be working that night. She was so excited to go out with her best friend she missed; Mary Lou was hopping up and down.

"OK!"

'I got the boys, Sweetheart," Lenny told his excited wife.

"Steph," her friend nudged her, "he smells good."

"Tink likes it too."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Three men were in a back corner of Stephanie's yard with beer in their hands and Cuban cigars provided by the Cuban neighbor.

"This is great!" Lenny told his two male companions. "I love my wife and sons with all my heart. I work with some guys I like in my father's plumbing business, but I'm enjoying this male bonding. Too bad Stephanie doesn't have a pool table."

Ranger's eyebrow went up looking at the two men he met today and felt like he had known them for along time. "I have a pool table."

"Well, let's go," Frank said liking the idea.

There was no gate in the shared fence so they were going out Stephanie's side gate.

"Lenny, where are you going?" his wife asked picking her eyes up from the catalog Stephanie was showing her.

His hand patted a muscled shoulder. "Our buddy Ranger has a pool table. We'll be back," he said kissing Mary Lou before going out the gate.

Finally getting out of the pool, the five children were walking out the cul-de-sac to check-out the playground across the road.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie was laughing relating the incident with Dickie Orr on her front door step and sidewalk.

"What would possess him to do something like that?" Mary Lou said out loud, but she knew it had to do with the bank account attached to her.

"It was Stephanie's money and these babies! The Dick Wad missed me!"

Edna Mazur was bouncing her chest. "I just never gave him a second thought. I bet Joyce's hair still smells like salami."

Thinking about it, Stephanie said, "I did have a really good wedding cake." The wedding cake was paid for, so her family ate it.

"It would have been a lovely wedding," Ellen Plum remembered all the plans she made, "but he just wasn't 'Burg' enough. Now, Regis was "Burg', he liked pineapple upside down cake. You were much better off with him, Stephanie."

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're new neighbor, Ranger, doesn't look 'Burg', but I think he has potential."

"I think Lester told me Ranger was Cuban, Mom. I'll tell him that," Stephanie told her mother.

"That was great!" Frank Plum was saying coming in side gate, but he was fumbling with the latch.

It was Lenny. "We have to visit our friend, Ranger, again."

"Anytime," Ranger said.

"Lenny!" "Frank!"

Out of the three men, Ranger was walking the straightest.

"Mary Lou, Sweetheart, you should see Ranger's pool table. He's got the good kind with slate. Boy, did my balls sail on it."

"Really, Lenny."

Mrs. Plum was shocked. Her husband never drank this much. "Frank, you're slightly drunk."

"We had a few beers playing pool," Ranger explained to the women.

"I think I'll drive," Ellen said to her husband and daughter. "Let's go, Mother."

Stephanie couldn't help but giggle. Ranger, her father, and Lenny must really have had a good time tonight, and she didn't know her neighbor. It didn't seem to matter.

Carefully, Stephanie helped her father into his Buick. "Pumpkin, I like this house and you have a nice neighbor," he said shaking his daughter's hand.

"Bye, Daddy!"

"Buddy! We have to do this again," Lenny conveyed to Ranger standing with Stephanie on the street. Mary Lou got the boys inside the mini-van. She was laughing at her husband. Sometimes it took her husband a while to warm to strangers, but he had a new 'bestest' friend.

"It was a good time. Drive safe," Ranger waved to the mini-van pulling away. He felt like he knew Lenny whatever his last name was all his life. "You have nice friends, Stephanie, and family. Your grandmother words can't describe."

"Thank you. Ranger, can you make it over to your house?"

"I'm fine," he said holding out a steady hand in front of him, "I'm a Bad Ass. Welcome to the neighborhood, Stephanie."

"Welcome to the neighborhood, Ranger."

Stephanie watched her neighbor walk up his front steps and waved before going inside. 'What a day!" she thought to herself, but this was the 'Burg' walking back to her house. She was going to like this neighborhood, it felt like home already.


	18. Chapter 18

_**I added a link for Ranger's house on my profile. Thanks for reading. I appreciate all your thoughts and reviews. Lee Anne**_

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_Chapter 18_

Tank glanced over the GPS report he pulled up on his laptop. Ranger left Rangeman yesterday afternoon, he made one stop before arriving at his house. It was 'The Flower Patch' and according to his Rangeman credit card, he bought a very nice expensive bouquet. His Porsche never moved all night long and he didn't turn it off to be 'off-line'. Tank doubted that Ranger bought himself flowers; he wasn't a 'Posey' guy. So, he could rightfully conclude, those flowers were somewhere around his house and for someone female.

"Here, Ranger," Ella said from in the hallway, "here's those aspirins. Are you all right?"

"Just a headache, Ella."

Ranger didn't pollute 'the Temple' with over-the-counter stuff. He barely took prescription medication when he was ordered to by a doctor. That was only after he was shot or wounded.

He only took aspirins. Tank knew that! When he had a hangover! Ranger was drinking last night with the flowers!

"You have a hangover?" Tank questioned coming out of his office watching his best friend wash down the pills with his bottle of water.

"No," he said shortly. "Maybe I drank one too many beers."

Beer. When he was drunk in the past, it was from the hard stuff. Ranger didn't drink much; that polluted his 'muscled' temple. Tank has seen him drink a fifth of whiskey while working for the government and turn around shoot the enemy never missing the target. He got him square in the heart.

"Who were you drinking with last night?"

"No one you know," Ranger told him walking down the hall to his office without another word.

That sounded like a challenge and he was accepting. Tank was going to find out whom.

Ranger picked up his office phone calling the Rangeman housekeeper. "Ella, would you be able to whip me up a dessert of something. Something for three females in particular. I'll take dinner to my house."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger left Rangeman for the day with two packages. One was an insulated bag with his chicken and rice dinner and another had a chocolate fudge cake. He was making a detour on his way to his colonial house first. He was heading for the 'run down' section of Trenton.

He parked his black Porsche in front of a Laundromat. There were a couple of women in it folding clothes he could see as he looked around. The car was beeped closed. When he left his company, he was still fully loaded with a pistol on each hip, one in his work boot, a knife hidden, stun gun, and heavy hand-cuffs. He didn't expect any trouble, but he was always prepared. He wanted to make a good show at this stop.

He headed for the door with '203' on it. The zero was hanging down. The glass window in the door was smeared and dirty making the 'OPEN' sign difficult to see. A bell rang when he opened and a voice called out, "Come in". The waiting area had a few scratched folding chairs and worn magazines with curled pages. There was no receptionist because the person Ranger was seeking couldn't afford one. Going around a wall with a wide doorway, the man he sought was at a wooden desk with a brick under a leg. Not the picture of a successful lawyer.

"Can I," Dickie Orr began to say. His mouth gaping open went suddenly dry. A criminal's worst nightmare was standing in front of him with more weaponry than a cop. Very dark eyes were looking right through him. He was head to toe black. The Grim Reaper could only hope to look so menacing. His knees were shaking under his desk.

"Don't ever come near Stephanie Plum again," Ranger Manoso hissed with a voice so cold a chill went down Dickie Orr's spine. His pants felt damp. "Or her house."

A high pitched "We were engaged" came out of the scared man.

"Were engaged," The Bad Ass said punctuating 'WERE'. "You screwed yourself. She is not your bankroll, understand."

Afraid to speak, the 'not doing so well' attorney nodded.

"Good, we understand each other," Ranger told the scared man behind his desk adjusting the gun belt on his hips. He turned around the way he came out of the dingy office with cracks in the walls, bad lighting, and hearing washing machines from next door. "I like what you did with this place." The bell rang and he was gone.

Dickie sat there until his legs stopped shaking. He got up peeking around the doorway. It was empty out there. His pants were sticking to his skin as he hurried to the front door. He turned his sign around to 'CLOSED' and locked it.

He was done for the day. Not that any clients walked through the door the whole day. He had a couple of title searches to complete and one client that slipped on a broken bottle of ketchup in the grocery store on purpose. It wasn't going to get much as a settlement and his fee wouldn't cover much of his $150 rent for this hole in the wall. He had to use the bathroom in the laundromat.

Walking back to his desk, Dickie picked up the old dial phone on his desk that he got at a yard sale. He made a decision. He didn't want to cross paths with that Bad Ass again now that he was on the bounty hunter's radar.

"Mommy, I'll done with Trenton. I'm coming back to Parsippany. I'll open an office over your beauty shop. There are crazy people here." He put the receiver on the cradle unplugging the telephone from the wall. He grabbed an empty box from a closet throwing his law books in it. "Curse you, Stephanie Plum," he said to his run down office he was leaving for good, "my life hasn't been the same

since the day I met you! It's just has gone down hill!" The idea of getting his hands on some of her money wasn't worth him ending up never being found; he'll take his law degree somewhere else like home to his mother where it was safe and less crazy. Her grandmother gave him nightmares last night.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Deciding to come to her back door, Ranger let himself and Ella's fudge cake in the side gate of Stephanie's fence. He passed two girls bicycles parked below the front porch.

"Woof, Woof!" Her two Shepherds ran over to him. The female, Tink, was smelling him again. His Bvlgari bath gel turned on a dog! What a sad statement for his Cuban sex appeal!

Stephanie he saw was inside carrying a box when he tapped on the sliding glass door.

"Come in," she called with a wave of her fingers gripping the box. Sliding the door open, he put his box down on the breakfast bar. Taking large steps, he quickly grabbed the large box from Stephanie.

"Thanks, I got some supplies for my eventual dark room," she explained the heavy box.

"Where do you want this?"

"Set it on the floor in my empty dining room." Stephanie said pointing through the kitchen to the empty room.

Coming back into her bright kitchen, she was pointing to the white box her neighbor brought with him.

"A peace offering. I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much beer we were drinking last night. I hope your father and Lenny weren't too hung over today."

Stephanie began giggling. "Lenny doesn't remember too much, but even this morning, he was telling Mary Lou he had a really good time. My mother said my father went right to bed after they got home. It was quiet. There was no fighting between him and Grandma Mazur about who was in the bathroom too long. No harm done." Opening the box, Stephanie's blue eyes were as big as the round cake.

"Ella, the Rangeman housekeeper, made it."

"I love her," Stephanie dipped a finger in the chocolate icing putting it to her lips.

Angie and Mary Alice came running with the two dogs.

"Is dinner ready, Aunt Stephanie?" her younger niece asked. They stopped seeing Ranger standing in the kitchen. He was in shorts, T-shirt, and sneakers.

Holding up a white scalloped cake plate to display their dessert, "Look, Ranger brought us a cake," she said licking her lips.

"Wow!"

Mary Alice stepped a little closer to their guest looking up. "You don't look as scary as the first time we met you."

Ranger's eyebrow went up surprised by her comment. "I'm sorry if I scared you," remembering the day on the street when he was introduced. "I dress like that because I'm a bounty hunter. It wouldn't help if I was dressed like this to capture someone who missed his court date."

Angie laughed, "I'd run out of town."

The timer on the oven chimed.

"I'll let you eat," Ranger turned to go out the doors.

"Ranger, would you like to stay for dinner? It's only chicken and rice with steamed broccoli and now your chocolate cake," Stephanie asked.

He was chuckling on the inside. That's what Ella made, but hers didn't come with company.

"OK, if you have enough."

Stephanie assured him, "Plenty." Opening a cupboard door, she took down a plate and a glass. The silverware came out of a drawer. "What would you like to drink, Ranger? We have iced tea, water, milk, or beer."

"No beer. I had more than my share last night," he chuckled because he felt it and he was singing in the shower he remembered. 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow,' but he changed it to 'Six Foot Fence'. He noticed two milks and one iced tea glass on the table. "Iced tea."

Mary Alice took the plate to the empty chair and Angie filled the glass from the pitcher in the refrigerator. Stephanie handed a bowl of steaming broccoli from the steamer on the counter. "You can work for your supper," Stephanie told him.

"Yes, Ma'am."

She joined her nieces and next door neighbor at the table carrying a baking dish in a black wire carrier. There were just right breaded chicken breasts on top of creamy rice.

"That was delicious," Ranger told Stephanie finishing his last piece of tender vegetable putting his fork down, "and I didn't eat alone."

"Do you eat with the guys if you stay at your company?" Stephanie asked. The way this man looked he would have no trouble finding a female companionship in Stephanie's opinion.

"Sometimes," Ranger replied. 'If I'm there, then I'll eat usually as I try to get caught up on the endless supply of paperwork. If I'm here, I'm doing paperwork in my empty house as I eat."

"You should get a pet," Mary Alice said, "then you wouldn't be alone. We're not alone because of Aunt Stephanie, Tink, and Mingo."

"I'm not sure what kind of pet. I never had one." He glanced in the family room; the dogs were asleep on the sofa comfortable.

Ranger watched the back fence of Stephanie's yard noticing a shadow moving between the boards. "Stay here. I need to check on something."

He was running out her front door in a flash. She never heard the front door open or close. In a blink, a body they glimpsed just barely was going over the top of Ranger's six foot fence they witnessed recognizing his grey T-shirt. It was Ranger.

"Let's go see what's going on," she told her nieces.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"What are you doing here?" Ranger questioned the shadow he tackled.

Tank was on the ground with a six foot Cuban straddling his chest. "I wanted to see what all the mystery was about. I dusted off my detective kit to find out." A pair of binoculars was lying on the ground. "Stephanie Plum lives next to you!"

"She just moved in."

"Who were you drinking with last night?"

"If you must know, Sherlock, her father and her best friend's husband. They had a barbecue."

"Ranger, are you all right?" Stephanie questioned running along the fence line. There was an utility right away between the backs of the properties on their

cul-de-sac and the houses on the other street she was coming up. "That's your friend, Tank."

Getting up, he gave the big bald man a hand. "Rangeman detected a malfunctioning sensor in Ranger's security system," Tank made-up as he went along. "I tried calling him, but he must have turned his phone off, so I came to check it out myself."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Stephanie," Ranger told her, "but I'm a bounty hunter and have put a lot of people in jail."

She nodded sending her curls going in all directions. "It's OK, I didn't want you to get hurt."

He chuckled, "I at least landed on something soft."

"Hey," Tank puffed out his very broad chest. He worked out almost as much as his boss.

"We were going to cut the fudge cake Ranger brought since he got my father and best friend's husband drunk last night," Stephanie teased giving a playful grin.

Tank caught a flash of a Ranger 'death' glare. It was a hint. Tank discovered what he wanted so he was going to take the information and go while the going got good. "Thank you, Stephanie, but I promised my girlfriend Lula I would take her out."

"Well, have a nice night," Stephanie said as they walked along to the end of the right away to the street. Tank's black Hummer was parked next to Ranger's driveway in the curve.

Tank waved from his driver's seat, "Enjoy your dessert." He was laughing driving off. Ranger's idea of dessert was a cardboard tasting granola bar or maybe banana chips. He would have loved to see his best friend sitting there eating a whole piece of chocolate cake. Hmmmm, he was going to ask Ella to leave some brownies or cookies in the break room for a snack. No apples or carrot sticks, something that stuck to the ribs knowing his friend wouldn't say a word because he put chocolate cake in that 'temple' of his and barbecue the night before and Tank knew it.

Reluctantly, Ranger said 'Good Night' to Stephanie after dessert, a tour of her house, and the evening spent talking in the family room. She showed him a few of her portfolios of photographs she had brought to Trenton of the various locations she had been and also the latest one she had from Maine. He felt a pang of jealousy at a few Lester was in from the few days he was with her and her nieces. Each one captured the beauty of an animal or a special place through her eyes.

Without giving away any top secret details, Ranger told her some of the places he had been sent while in the Army and Rangers. Even comparing notes on some of the same countries or cities they both had visited. The evening passed quickly with him leaving when her nieces were going for baths before bed. Ranger waited until he heard the front door 'click' before he walked off the porch to his house next-door. He left with the feeling of deep growing friendship.

Stephanie was smiling to herself placing her albums on the shelf. He may be a 'Bad Ass', but Carlos Manoso was a man she felt very comfortable with having spent the evening talking with him. That was something she hadn't done in over a year and she knew she had a friend in him.

"Grow together' the summer air called out.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_Chapter 19_

"Hello," Stephanie answered her ringing cell phone. The display showed the Philadelphia Zoo. That was strange; maybe it was one of those recorded messages getting people to visit the zoo.

"Hello," a raspy woman's voice said on the other end, "may I speak with Stephanie Plum? My name is Lorraine Brockwater. I am the executive assistant for the Zoo's CEO, Stewart Fields.

"Speaking. How may I help you?"

"Mr. Fields and members of our board of directors would like to arrange an appointment with you to discuss hiring you to photograph the zoo for our yearly fundraiser. We were recently made aware you are living in Trenton."

Stephanie was surprised how information traveled so fast. "May I ask how you know this? I have only recently returned to my hometown."

"The mayor of Trenton is acquainted with a number of our board members."

She suspected Joe Juniak since he and her father were friends. "All right. When would you like to arrange an appointment?"

"What is convenient for you? Mr. Fields will work around your schedule," Ms. Brockwater told her.

Stephanie thought for a minute, Angie and Mary Alice were still sleeping so she would need one of her parents to come here or take them there and find something to wear. "Would this afternoon at 2 be open?"

"2 O'clock is fine. We'll see you then. Just tell a person at the admission gate who you are so they will let you into the zoo. Please come to offices at the learning center. Thank you, Ms. Plum."

"I'll see you then, Ms. Brockwater."

She started to close her cell phone, but remembered she needed to call her parents.

"Hello, The Plums," her fathered answered.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Morning, Pumpkin. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, but I need a favor. Would you, Mom, or Grandma be able to stay with the girls around one? I have an appointment in Philadelphia at 2."

"I'm in the cab this afternoon, but I could drop the crazy, old bat off. Your mother is going to the church to make pies for a rummage sale I think or something like that. What's in Philadelphia?"

"The zoo called me to discuss me taking an assignment for their fundraiser," she related.

"Wow! Something tells me Joe Juniak gave them your name."

"He did. I'll talk to them. It would be excellent exposure for me picking up some local shoots," she said knowing that was the truth.

"We'll see you later, Stephanie."

"Bye, Daddy."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

She was lucky having brought some clothes from New York City, a few were summer dresses. She decided on a long slate blue wrap dress with cap sleeves and her taupe open-toe pumps. They were the only ones she had that would go with her dress and she didn't have time really to buy any new ones. That took time for shoe shopping.

Her father arrived before one in his taxi cab with her grandmother. Edna had her bathing suit, beach towel with a man posing in a Speedo, and cap in a flowered beach bag.

"I'm glad the dogs will be here to watch her," Frank said hugging his beautiful and talented daughter stepping in her entry way watching her go up the steps to change. She gave her son-in-law an obscene hand gesture. "She's not right." He stood their shaking his head.

"Grandma, I'm not sure how long I'll be."

She poked her head over the banister, "Take your time, Stephanie. Angie, Mary Alice, and me will have a good time. I'm going to get a little color in my skin."

"OK. Girls, I'm leaving!"

Her niece came running down the steps ready to go in the pool again. Stephanie hugged them and patted her dogs. Her purse was hanging in its usual spot on the railing post until she took it upstairs. A portfolio was already in her Range Rover. "After I get back, how about Pino's?"

That got two thumbs up watching Stephanie go through the door into the garage hearing the door go up.

Driving towards Philadelphia skirting a busy downtown Trenton, she remembered someone she had been meaning to call, but trying to get things in order at the house, she forgot during the week. She was surprised he hadn't called or stopped by assuming Ranger or Tank would have said she was his boss' next-door neighbor.

She had her smart phone on speaker while she drove.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey, Les. I've wanted to call you but I've been busy."

"With what, Auntie?" he laughed.

"I bought a house in Trenton."

"You did. Where?" he asked.

That surprised her, he didn't know. "Next-door to your boss in Trenton Mills."

"Really? Ranger never said anything."

She wondered why he didn't tell Lester. "Well, I'm telling you now so you can stop over when you have a chance. I was awarded custody of Mary Alice and Angie, so we needed someplace to live. It has a pool for them and the dogs."

"All spoiled dogs need a pool."

She was almost at the Philadelphia city limits heading for the zoo. "I have an appointment, Les, so I'll talk to you or come visit."

"I will, Beautiful. Bye."

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Getting up from his desk as a background search was running, Lester went straight to Ranger's office.

He looked up from a contract. "Santos, you need something?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me Stephanie was your next-door neighbor? She just told me," he said from Ranger's doorway.

"I didn't think it was my place. I knew she would tell you. She's been busy moving in."

Lester questioned trying not to get hot under the collar by his boss' arrogant attitude. To him this would be classified as a 'need to know' basis. "How long have you known?"

"A couple of days. Her family has been there."

"I see." Lester studied Ranger for a moment. He had that unreadable blank face on, but his gut told him there was something more. Ranger had a past with women, just as they were hooked on him, he dropped them. He had seen the pattern over and over again all the years in the Army and Rangers. It wasn't so much since he came to work for Rangeman after Burton Industries, but the history was there and Stephanie was vulnerable. Lester would keep a Spanish eye on him.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

Having left with contract in hand, Ranger finished a client walk through outlining the security system his company would install and easily won it. The documents were all signed. His company provided superior security services. Now he was heading to his house hoping his blue eyed next-door neighbor was home.

He saw Stephanie's nieces were in the swimming pool peeking out his bedroom window as he changed. They loved the pool and she was getting her money's worth for as much as they have been it. If she didn't have any dinner plans, he was going to invite the three females to Pino's since she mentioned that was her favorite pizza in their talk last night comfortable in her family room.

He walked down his front steps and across the grass to her side gate. He was having his building manager contact the contractor Rangeman used to put a gate in their shared fence. He stepped inside the gate and stopped in his tracks. Ranger's eye shut tight, covering them for extra protection, and he turned around. He might just be sick.

"They're something ain't they?" Edna Mazur said proudly. The straps of her bathing suit were hanging down and so was the top. She was sunning herself topless in the chaise lounge turned away from the pool and her young great-granddaughters. Even the dogs were on the other side of the pool lying on the warm stone.

He hoped he never saw old lady breasts again in his life because nothing prepared him for Edna Mazur's flat sagging ones. He had only seen his Abuela in her nightgown and housecoat once or twice in his life.

"Is Stephanie here?" he asked still covering his eyes.

"No," Grandma said, "she had an appointment in Philadelphia."

"When she gets back," Mary Alice spoke from the middle of the pool on a raft, "we're going to Pino's, Mr. Ranger."

"I'll see her later," Ranger said afraid to look anywhere. He reached a hand out feeling for the fence to make a hasty exit.

"Ah, you can stay with us," Grandma said, "I could use some more lotion on these babies so they don't burn. I bet you have a gentle touch, Hunkie-Poo!"

Flustered, Ranger didn't know what to do. He said the first thing that came into his head even if it didn't make any sense. "I have a cake in the oven!"

And retreated fasted than a flash out the gate.

"Save me a piece!" Grandma yelled after him.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie was walking around the crowded zoo in the afternoon sun; she was looking at the animals within the walls and the different structures to get a feel of it. The fee the zoo offered for her services was passed over, Stephanie would donate it back earmarked for food to feed the animals, but Mr. Fields and the two board members speaking with her would need to review her requests with the organization's legal counsel. If Stephanie accepted it, then she wanted access to the zoo a few mornings around sunrise and after dusk. In the hot weather, animals didn't move around much. Some were morning animals and some were evening animals, she wanted to capture the zoo at all times. And, Mary Alice and Angie would be her assistants.

Standing out in the parking lot, Stephanie looked around at all the buildings outside the perimeter. She was working out an idea in her head. Before leaving the parking lot to drive back to her house, she called her nieces so they knew to be ready to leave for pizza. She would have to question Grandma Mazur why his was laughing like she was up to something.

"Aunt Stephanie, did you get it?" Angie asked waiting on the front porch with her sister as she walked up the side walk.

"I am waiting to hear, Sweetheart."

Edna Mazur was grinning from ear to ear. "Stephanie, your hot hunk of a neighbor was here to see you."

"He was, Grandma? Did you do anything?" Stephanie questioned knowing that impish 'I was bad' beaming face. It always met trouble for her father.

"Me? I was sunning out by the pool."

"Let me change my shoes and lock up," she told her little family heading for her Range Rover. "Mommy, will feed you when we come back," Stephanie rubbed the bellies of her lazy Tervurens stretched on the sectional. She slipped on a pair of beige flats and dropped the pumps in the closet.

Turning around, Ranger was at the front door. He was glancing at her SUV in the driveway hesitantly.

"Ranger, what's wrong?"

He stared for a moment and blinked. "Didn't your grandmother tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Ah oh! Something happened.

"I came over and she was sunning topless on your patio and asked me to rub sun tan lotion on her!" He seemed stunned having trouble comprehending it happened.

"GRANDMA!" Stephanie couldn't help but laugh at her crazy, little grandmother.

"I didn't want to be pale like Clara Hobson at her viewing or have tan lines. She was an albino," Edna Mazur yelled with her grey curled head out the car window. "It's snicker doodle night. Does Hunkie-Poo want to come? I wish I was tan like him."

"NO!" Ranger said loud and fast. "Since you fed me the last two nights, could I buy Pino's?"

"That's where we're heading after I drop Grandma off."

"I'll meet you there," he told her going down the steps, out the sidewalk to the street, circumventing her Range Ranger and her grandma by walking in the middle of the cul-de-sac, and up his sidewalk.

Grandma had that affect on the best of them at times.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX **_

Ranger watched Stephanie walk towards his table in the back. Her hair was all tousled curls, her lips glossy, blue eyes smiling, and was gorgeous in an off blue dress hugging her body. He breathed a sigh of relief, no grandmother was with her.

"Stephanie," he said holding out a chair for her. Her nieces took places next to her.

"We're making it a habit of this eating together," she teased, but it was the truth.

"It's a habit I like. Good food and even better company."

Stephanie became serious remembering Lester. "Why didn't you say anything to Lester about us being neighbors?"

"It wasn't my place to say anything. You are family."

Stephanie nodded. "Unofficial family. When I told him today, I was surprised you or Tank didn't mention it to him."

"We're Rangers. We don't give up information for anything."

A devilish little grin came to her lips, "What if it involves a sunbathing Grandma?"

He chuckled, "The writer of the handbook couldn't even have planned for that."

After the pizza and salad were ordered, Ranger was just about to ask Stephanie about her appointment when her cell phone rang.

"Excuse me. Hello. Yes, Mr. Fields. Really! That will be wonderful. I'll inform Ms. Brockwater of a schedule once I have all of my supplies and cameras unpacked. That will be fine. Thank you and it is nice to be working with you."

"The zoo accepted my conditions," she told her anxious nieces. "If you're going to be my assistants, you know what that means?"

Their faces were partly scrunched and partly smiling, "Up early," they said together.

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah, animals are 24/7 creatures and some of my best photographs were shot on their schedules."

"You're photographing the Philadelphia Zoo?" Ranger asked realizing this was where her appointment was earlier when he got his eyes full of her Grandma topless.

She giggled. "Things got around very quickly that I was living here again. The photographs are to be auctioned at the Fall Zoo Fundraiser and the twelve best will make next year's calendar. Now, I just need to find myself one of those very high hydraulic platform lifts or a ladder truck." She had three quizzical faces waiting for details. Her blue eyes were twinkling. "If you must know, I thought if I could get high enough, I could photograph looking down with the zoo in the foreground and in at an angle getting the Philadelphia buildings and the Delaware River in the background maybe as the sun was rising. I could maybe even soft focus out the edges or developing it in a round way."

"You can do all that?" Mary Alice asked surprised at the different ways her aunt could develop a negative.

"Yes, it takes some work, but that's why I have assistants," she said tapping her nose.

Ranger gave a smirk. It was more for himself, but he definitely answered his own question from the night he met Stephanie Plum. "How high do you want this?"

"At least 100 feet maybe more to get the angle I want."

With a Cuban eyebrow cocked, Ranger laid out his proposal. "If I can get you a very high bucket truck, can I watch? I know nothing about photography, but point and shoot."

"I would be doing this at sunrise."

"I run at 5 AM so I'm up," he gave his answer.

"I want to pay for the rental."

"I'm not worried about cost. I have connections all over. Deal? Just give me at least 24 hours notice to get it there." Ranger held out his hand across the table.

Without hesitation, Stephanie shook the large, warm hand. "Deal," she said back trusting a man she was getting to know.

The warm evening air that entered through an open door swirled above them agreeing, 'Deal'.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_Chapter 20_

"Penn, that's what I said I need either a ladder truck or a hydraulic platform lift, preferably more than 100 feet high. No, I'm not bungee jumping! Can you get one to Philadelphia?" Ranger hissed pinching his nose talking on his office phone. "The zoo! Yeah, to save court costs, I'm just feeding the crooks to the animals. That's what BAD ASSES do these days! I'll give you 24 hour notice. Call me if there are any problems." He put the phone down with a slight slam indicating Cuban agitation muttering, "Nosy guy."

"So what do you need the high ladder or lift for?" Tank asked appearing in his doorway and making himself comfortable in the club chair across from the Boss man.

Ranger studied him for an instant. The dark intimidating look didn't work on his friend. "Why don't you get out your little magnifying glass, Sherlock, and find out?"

"You know I would snoop. It's just easier for you to tell me," Tank said laughing. "I bet it involves your next-door neighbor is my guess."

Both sat looking at each other, Tank was grinning at Ranger and he was blank. "You're not going to go away?"

"Nope. Well, eventually to get my magnifying glass, pipe and hat." He leaned forward crunching his nose. "Tell me and save me a trip."

He knew the only way to physically get rid of Tank; Ranger was going to have to move him himself. "OK, Dick Tracy," he was resigned to telling his friend. "Stephanie Plum was hired to photograph the Philadelphia Zoo. She wants to get a shot above the zoo with buildings and the Delaware in the background. She needs to be high to that. I offered through my many connections to get her that."

Tank was smiling like a school girl. "So, what's in it for you? Inquiring minds want to know."

"I'm watching her shoot it."

"There you are, Tank," Ella said from Ranger's door. "Good Morning, Ranger. How are these? I made pineapple bars." She waved a platter of crumbly bars past his nose.

Ranger stood up asking, "What are those?"

"Snacks," he told his friend. "You had chocolate cake. Oh, a friendly warning. I hope you're doing this for all the right reasons and not picking up a bad Cuban habit again. Lester is very protective of Stephanie and if you try to play games, I'll pick your bloodied and bruised ass up, but know you deserved it," Tank finished, picked up the plate of snacks for the break room, and gave Ranger a firm nod of his head.

"I've matured."

"I hope so."

He sat there knowing he had matured. He dedicated himself this last handful of years bringing Rangeman from a fledgling company in Miami to a multi-million dollar security company along the Atlantic Coast. He bled for this many times on a government missions to finance his company; he had the scars to prove it. He had little time for anything else and it didn't allow much for a relationship with a woman. Now it felt like quick sand, there was a woman who epitomized every ounce of his dream but he was digging deep within himself to find the man buried in the sand. He may just end of sinking.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Mary Lou, Lenny, and their sons came through the gate, Frank Plum was reclining in a swivel chair by the pool watching his granddaughters and talking with the 'rock star' neighbor. It was the Plum's night to stay with Angie and Mary Alice.

"Thanks, Mr. P, for letting the boys swim for awhile. Hey, Buddy!" Lenny shook hands with the guy with the great pool table. He remembered that.

"Lenny."

Mary Lou's hair was close to the "Burg' max. Her hoop earrings, tight jeans, high heels, and handkerchief purple halter screamed 'Girl's Night Out'.

Something within him told Ranger to look at the house. Coming to the sliding glass door, he saw Stephanie. She had on tight jeans and high heels. The tiger striped top was hugging the curves of her body. The neck was high and the sleeves snug to the elbows. Creamy skin was peaking through the top of the shoulders. The curls were dried in tussled waves that Ranger wanted to mess it up. Stephanie's lips were glossy and her blue eyes were smoky.

"We're going to be two 'Burg' girls with attitude tonight," Mary Lou ran over to her with clicking heels. Stephanie was giggling with her.

Ranger felt a nudge. "Son," Frank whispered, "you can put your eyes back in the sockets. My daughter is beautiful." He was chuckling beside the always unreadable Cuban.

"Noted."

"We're so lucky the rock star gave us tickets!"

Having recovered his eyeballs, Ranger laughed at Mary Lou's reference. "Then I better go gather the band of merry makers for our job tonight if we want paid," he told his neighbors and her family heading for the gate. "You're beautiful," Ranger said quietly to Stephanie fidgeting with her shirt knowing she might be uncomfortable going out 'alone' without Regis Burton.

"Thank you," Stephanie tried to say with confidence.

"I'm glad Ranger will be on guard tonight, Sweetheart," Lenny said to Mary Lou before he kissed his wife. "I don't want anyone to steal my wife from me."

"Oh, Lenny, you say the sweetest things to me."

Tipping a finger at his 'new buddy', "I'll make sure of it,' he said disappearing outside the fence.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The nightclub was a renovated warehouse in downtown Trenton and Stephanie opted for the valet parking. The drive there made her smile. The way Mary Lou was holding the tickets tightly in her hand you would have thought it was the winning lottery ticket; she was so excited to have a night out away from her three rambunctious boys. They both giggled from the whistles a few college guys hanging out on the sidewalk gave them.

Mary Lou flashed her precious tickets at a big guy guarding the front door walking through. The young redhead checking the tickets almost missed Stephanie and Mary Lou's because she was eyeing the group of hard bodies in black.

"Aunt Stephanie!" Lester announced loud enough that everyone by the coatroom in the vestibule turned. "Mary Lou, how are you?" he hugged the other 'Burg' girl.

"So help me, Lester," Mary Lou shook a finger at his nose, "you introduce me as Aunt Stephanie's friend making me sound old, I'll hit you!"

"Guys," he said with a charming smile, "this is Aunt Stephanie's very young best friend, Mary Lou."

"That's more like it."

He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You're boss the rock star gave use tickets since I was a little disappointed that he wasn't in a band."

All Rangemen eyes were concentrating on their boss.

Big Tank was doubled over. "You!"

His voice had no humor in it. "Listen, Merry Makers, you could all be unemployed tomorrow."

Each gave a solemn "Yes, Ranger" heading in different directions but the shaking of their bodies gave them way.

"This is what I work with," the Cuban man was left shaking his head. He even found it funny the idea of him being a 'rock star', but then he would do practically anything to 'rock' a very beautiful next-door neighbor.

"You're upstairs in the balcony," the ticket girl told Stephanie and Mary Lou.

Mary Lou asked, "What's upstairs?"

"The premium seats are upstairs with warm hors d'oeurves and open bar."

The 'Burg' girls looked at each other then to Ranger. He didn't say anything, only raising an eyebrow.

"I've never been to 'Cosmo'. I going to look around," Mary Lou said wandering off leaving Stephanie and tall, dark, and handsome in a stare off.

Stephanie broke the silence between them. "How much did these tickets cost you?"

"I made a personal donation to 'The Arthritis Foundation'. My grandmother has it and I know how much she benefits from the water therapy program they have in Newark. Besides, your friend, Mary Lou, was hoping for a rock star."

"Oh, and you couldn't disappoint her," she laughed. "I hope this 'rock star' is not going to your head."

"No, I'm a Bad Ass security expert."

The tickets indicated 'Balcony 5'. Walking up the steps and in the double doors, Stephanie somehow knew the small café table in the corner along the metal railing was their table. No other table had a vase with two pale pink roses and she knew who they were from without looking behind her. Stephanie felt Ranger's presence knowing he was close by.

"We got flowers," Mary Lou sniffed the soft buds in the middle of the table noticing no other table had any. "I bet a certain tall, dark, and handsome 'rock star' left them," she giggled.

"Mare."

"OK, I'll be good for a little while. I'm checking out the snacks."

Stephanie headed to the bar in the other back corner. "What do you want?"

Seeing bottles lined up, Mary Lou decided on a wine cooler. "A strawberry wine cooler."

As more people filled the balcony, particularly women, there was a buzz and it centered on the muscled Cuban man having taken a position just inside the door.

"Wow." Licking lips and low whistles came from the females. "What a specimen of male." A young woman with extremely big hair walked into a chair not watching where she was going. Another went to hand him her phone number in a napkin, he declined it. Both of them heard the comments and the lusty looks women were giving Ranger, but he was unphased by it. He did come to their table checking if Stephanie and Mary Lou needed anything,

A local band warmed up before the featured singer, Jared Myers, came out. Stephanie agreed with her girlfriend he did have a strong voice and was very good singing a few original songs and others ranging from 'The Beatles' to "Bon Jovi'.

With a shirt open almost to his belt exposing a hairy chest, an Italian man asked Stephanie to dance twice and she politely declined each. Ranger warned him after the second time to leave her alone. Her best friend dubbed him her very own 'Batman' because he was head to toe black muscled protection. There were a few moments during the night her sadness came missing Regis, when it happened a voice always asked in her ear, "Are you alright?" The dark eyes were compassionate watching her.

After a trip to the bathroom, Stephanie went down to the first floor seeking out Lester, but she came across the mountain named 'Tank'.

"Hi, Tank."

"Stephanie, enjoying your evening?"

"Yes," she told him back. "Ranger mentioned making a donation to the Arthritis Foundation in the name of his grandmother for our table. Would you tell me her name so I can drop one in the box?"

"Wow!" Tank thought to himself. Ranger never mentioned his family to anyone except Tank or the remaining core members which were Bobby and Lester the court Jester. "It's Rosa Sanchez."

"Thanks." Without another word, she headed for the information table in the lobby filling out a donation envelope 'In Honor of Rosa Sanchez' and sealed it after she removed some bills from her purse.

"Pick a ticket," Mary Lou offered when Stephanie returned to the table, "they are drawing for door prizes."

Stephanie wanted to let her have both, but knowing her best friend if she didn't pick one, then Mary Lou would for her. Stephanie chose the one in her best friend's right hand.

Her ticket was the third one picked winning for Mary Alice and Angie MP3 video players. They had one each, but it was good to have extras.

"Here's the last ticket of the night," Jared Meyers announced. "It's for a couple's night. A bottle of wine, dinner at Rossini's, and two tickets to 'Rumors' at the Philadelphia Community Theater. The last three numbers are '2-8-1'."

The nightclub was quiet as everyone was checking their tickets.

"It's mine!" Mary Lou yelled jumping up. "It's mine!" Her high heels were clicking running down to the first floor and all the way to the stage. "Lenny and I will have a night out!" An excited woman told the singer producing her ticket. She kissed him on the cheek as he handed her an envelope and a bottle of wine. "The rock star gave us the tickets!" She went running back off the stage. The clicking heels were getting louder Stephanie heard. "You're the best!" The 'Burg' girl in heels bounced up kissing Ranger's cheek. "You're the best."

"Thanks, I've been told that," Ranger joked with the very happy woman.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

"I'll walk you out," Ranger told Mary Lou and Stephanie as they were in the lobby at the end of the show.

"Thank you," Stephanie said, "we had a really good time." It was the truth, she had moments of sadness, but the enjoyment outweighed them.

The best friend was hugging her bottle of wine she won, "You're still the best."

"Thanks, but I won't mention it to Lenny."

Tank called out the front door, "Ranger, Mr. Hendricks wants to speak with you."

"I'll be a moment," he told them going back up the steps.

Mary Lou and Stephanie began walking to the valet area without waiting.

"Hey, you didn't dance with me," Mr. Open Shirt with Hairy Chest jogged not too straight over.

The two women stopped. 'I didn't want to dance," Stephanie said.

"I asked you two times," he replied back.

"And I said 'No' both times very nicely. Please, leave us alone." Stephanie asked with a strong tone in her voice not intimidated by him.

His hairy hand latched on to Stephanie's arm.

Stephanie warned, "Let go or I'll make you."

"Make me," he slurred slightly challenging her.

Without a blink of an eye, Stephanie's knee contacted with his groin. "Augh!" He released her arm as he sunk down.

"Don't mess with 'Burg" girls!" Mary Lou yelled spraying his face with the pepper spray on her key chain. "Especially one with a bottle of wine to share with her husband!"

"Augh! Augh!" His hairy hands left his crotch covering his eyes.

"You can't do that! He's my FR-IE-ND!" A man flying through the air screamed landing on the now pained Mr. Open Shirt with Hairy Chest. The weight knocked him over making him kiss the pavement.

A protective Cuban 'Batman' was beside the two stunned women. "Are you all right?"

"We're 'Burg' girls," Mary Lou reminded Ranger. "No 'Saturday Night Fever' wanna bees mess with us! I got pepper spray!" She held up her key chain. A hand moved it out of the vicinity of him.

"I believe you. Stephanie?"

She began to giggle. "I'm fine. I lived in New York. You're our 'rock star hero'!"

"No, he's 'Rock Star Batman'," Mary Lou corrected.

"Beautiful!" Lester called running to the three standing and two moaning men. "Stephanie, are you hurt?" Automatically a protective arm went around her.

"Les, I'm fine! This gentleman was made aware that I didn't want to dance with him. I think he'll remember it."

Tank picked up each struggling man by their necks, Bobby was putting handcuffs on them. Even in the light of the parking lot, the big man could see the clenched Cuban jaw caused by Santos' arm around Stephanie. The fireworks were unavoidable one day he knew.

"Where are you taking them?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger opened up the back door of the black SUV pulling up. "Police Station."

"No!" Mr. Open Shirt let out. "What will my wife think?"

Tank was chuckling tossing both men in the back seat. "Not my problem." Her nephew closed the door and the vehicle pulled away with two very unhappy men.

"I bet his wife is Italian," Mary Lou commented snickering, "and has a big kitchen knife."

"Ouch!" Lester, Bobby, and Tank echoed.

Ranger had moved closer to Stephanie. "You're sure you're OK?"

"Not even a curl was hurt. Thank you for coming to our rescue, Ranger."

"Anytime."

Mary Lou, Tank, Bobby, and Lester all noticed the eye contact between them. Her 'nephew' witnessed it; he didn't like it, but would keep his Boss in check. There was air between them, but it was there, a very visible bond. Ranger's dark eyes were filled with concern and her blue ones mirrored her reassurance.

"Good Night," Stephanie told the group of men when her Range Rover pulled up with the valet jumping out.

The dark figure stood in his backyard peering up at the unlit windows of the house next door. Tonight, he would have given anything to dance all night with the woman asleep in the house beside his and a very deep protective nature came out tonight. He also realized when she was sad missing the man she loved, it ached his heart. But, he so aware of Stephanie's feelings it took him back a little. He ran his company and worked for the government with so little emotion from himself or acknowledging that in others, but tonight he felt hers.

"Let yourself feel" the Trenton night told him.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you for your patience and requests. Here is a new chapter! Lee Anne_

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_**Chapter 21**_

"Ah! I give up!" Stephanie banged a fist on her bedroom window sill. The screen had slipped down in her bedroom window. She got the screen up, but for the last fifteen minutes had been struggling with the window to get it down. She was ready to call her father when there was a figure that came out of his house seeing him beyond the fence.

"Oh, Rock Star!"

Ranger looked up to her house. "Yes, Rapunzel?"

Stephanie laughed with her head out of the window. "This," she said tugging on curly strands of hair, "is more like Rumplestilskin's. This window is stuck. If you have a moment, would you get it down for me, Ranger?"

"Anytime."

From the window, she watched him effortlessly pull himself up, balance on the top of the wooden fence for a split second only to land not disturbing a blade of grass. Tink was waiting by the fence for him and Ranger could swear the dog sighed catching his scent. He and both dogs were at the sliding glass door as she ran down the steps and turned in the hallway motioning for him to come inside.

"Tink, leave him alone!" Stephanie told her black Shepherd sniffing at his heels. "She loves how you smell."

Ranger looked down at the dog; at least it was a beautiful one. "My ego may never recover," he chuckled following Stephanie and her companions up the staircase. Peering down, the chandelier sparkled above the entry in the afternoon sun. All she had was a glass table on a burnished metal base inside the door with a glass lamp and an empty coat tree in the same finish. They appeared to be aged brass.

"It's empty down there, but hopefully my Grandfather clock will be arriving soon with the rest of the furniture. We've been living around and in the pool, the bedrooms, and kitchen with the attached family room. When I think of it, I'll probably only use the living and dining rooms at the holidays or if I have company. Maybe I should just rent them out," Stephanie laughed. "In here," she said making a left at the top of the stairs.

Ranger stopped walking into the bedroom which he knew was hers. There was sculpted beige carpeting with slightly darker walls and bright cream trim. The furniture was deeply polished cherry. The nightstands and dresser with glass shelves were bowed or waved. The sleigh headboard mimicked the curved lines of the other pieces. A satiny quilted comforter in white covered the bed, Beige, white and blue round pillows were overlapped at the top and the seat cushions in the rattan swivel pedestal chairs by the window that was stuck were the same blue. His bedroom consisted of a king size bed while Stephanie's was a queen and simple black furniture with slate grey walls. His was male, cold, and very man-cave compared to her warm, neutral room. Hers was much nicer.

"This is comfortable," Ranger commented.

"I like the contemporary feel here. It's not so modern like the New York condo I have or the comfy laid-back of the windmill. It's in the middle somewhere."

Ranger nodded. He liked her house; it felt lived in even the short time Stephanie lived in it. He walked over to the stuck window giving it a push up and it gave little resistance to his strong arms coming down.

"Show off," Stephanie called him.

"Rapunzel."

She twirled a curl around a finger. "I don't think."

He said very quietly, "Yes, I think. Those curls frame your face holding your lovely eyes that see what others don't."

Stephanie didn't know how to respond to his compliment. It was very personal and any words were lost under the gaze of his dark eyes. They were soft, maybe a little uncertainty mixed in with the usual confidence the man exuded from head to toe.

"Aunt Stephanie!" It sounded like Mary Alice.

The moment broken, Stephanie dashed out of her bedroom after Tink and Mingo with Ranger behind her looking over the railing. "Did something happen?"

"There's a furniture truck!"

Coming from the back of the house a male voice was calling, "Auntie Stephanie!"

"Les? Come on it!" Stephanie yelled going for the front door.

A large white truck was parking at the end of her sidewalk as she opened her front door. "So Tink and Mingo aren't in the way put them in the back," she told her nieces. "I wasn't expecting any delivery today," she said to the man who was the driver coming up the walkway.

"The last piece came in and Mr. Warren instructed us to get it down to you, Miss Plum," he repeated his orders with a clipboard in a hand.

Ranger saw a flash of sorrow across Stephanie's face. Since the delivery was coming from New York, the store address was on the truck, he assumed 'Mr. Warren' knew Regis Burton and why the furniture was here today.

"Thank him for me," Stephanie said with a quiet remorse.

Ranger hoped in his heart she didn't regret her move to Trenton.

"What's going on?" Lester questioned walking through the house with Bobby right behind him. "Ranger?" He stopped seeing his Boss standing there big as day.

"He got my window unstuck and now I have my remaining furniture being delivered," Stephanie told her 'nephew' and his best bud.

"Lester. Bobby," was all Ranger said.

"What is coming off first?" she questioned the driver with the invoice. "The dining room pieces go in there," she pointed to the room through the rounded archway across the back of the living room. "The sofa and chairs in here." She indicated standing in the empty front room off the entry. 'I want the Grandfather clock to goes against the stairway."

"Yes, Miss Plum," the driver acknowledged her instructions. His shirt read 'Charlie'.

"Please call me Stephanie," she called as she began tugging at an area rug rolled in the corner of the living room.

Ranger beat Lester at reaching her first. "Where do you want this?" he asked lifting up the subdued teal rug with beige, peach, and pale yellow tapestry flowers.

"In front of the fireplace. My father will like this one better when I use it. It burns the real stuff." Her other one in the family room was gas with the glass pieces, Frank Plum thought it was too fancy for him.

Coming through the front door, three men were carrying a large glass topped table on curved base. They went straight into the dining room. The table was centered on a dark blue rug over the hardwood floor. The china cabinet and chairs came in finishing that room.

A beige sofa Stephanie directed was placed along one short edge of the area rug and two armless accent chairs with dots matching the colors of the rug went on the other side. Glass and polished metal tables went between the furniture. Ranger, Lester, and Bobby watched a tall wrapped object come in the door carried gingerly by all three deliverers. That must be the grandfather clock. It was placed in the corner where Stephanie wanted it at the staircase and the cloth covering carefully removed. It appeared to be stone and Ranger discovered it was when he tapped a knuckle on it.

"Slate," a furniture mover clarified.

The stone was housed in a copper frame with the face and pendulum of the same material. The head driver checked his watch and pulled cotton gloves out of his pocket. "Stephanie, if you need to adjust the time use cotton gloves or paper towels when you touch any of the mechanisms. The skin oil will cause the copper to corrode. It will age with time, but the skin oil will cause spots so it won't be natural. How often do you want it to chime?"

The home owner thought for a second. "On the hour, but not too loud," she instructed.

"OK," Charlie said reaching in the back. "There are two knobs. The top controls the chimes. It is set as silent now. One click is on the hour, two is half hour, and three is every 15 minutes." They heard one 'CLICK'. "The second one controls the volume. It goes clockwise, silent to loud." He set it at three clicks. Next, Charlie was arranging stones in the bottom base from a bag. 'We'll need water before we plug this in," he told Stephanie.

Lester went running after Stephanie quicker than Ranger and closer to the kitchen. He came back carrying a pitcher.

"Another one," Ralph, one of the other delivery men called out.

It was Ranger's turn to retrieve; he practically knocked his buddy into the wall. To out-do Santos, he brought back two containers of water. Bobby was standing there watching the he-man competition.

The clock's second plug was pushed into the outlet. "Here goes," Charlie said.

All of them stood watching the grandfather clock. The pendulum was swaying and the minute hand moved. Ranger assumed they were waiting for something, maybe to hear the chimes.

"Aunt Stephanie, what are we waiting for?" Mary Alice asked.

There were a few small bubbles that came from between the rocks at the base of the tall clock. "Watch," her aunt told her niece.

Water began trickling down the blue-gray slate behind the swinging pendulum.

"I'll be," Ranger commented amazed at the fountain in the grandfather clock. "Stephanie, that is amazing and the clock is the focal point of the entry."

"Thanks," she replied taking in her prized piece of decorating. She and Regis talked about a Grandfather clock for the New York condominium, but never got around to buying one.

Lester swung his arm around her shoulder. "You have excellent taste, Beautiful. Uncle Regis knew it."

The next-door-neighbor felt his jaw clench at their closeness. Lester saw the look as he casually let his eyes wander around the entry and he felt the dark eyes boring into his head. Lester liked having the upper hand sometimes, but it was very infrequently around Ranger. Like never, but in this case, he had it.

Santos didn't like the interest his boss showed where Stephanie was concerned and he didn't want her hurt.

"If you could sign the delivery receipt, we'll be out of your hair." The man in charge handed Stephanie his clip board. She signed it and returned it with some folded bills from her pocket.

"When you get off work, please enjoy a round on me," Stephanie invited the hard working men, "and thank Mr. Warren for me."

The men appreciated her generosity and graciously thanked her before leaving.

Mary Alice and Angie went through the kitchen and circled back to the entry.

"Aunt Stephanie, the house is almost decorated," her younger niece observed.

She was watching the water flow down her Grandfather clock. "Almost. We'll go shopping for some accessories tomorrow to finish off the dining and living rooms."

Angie liked that. "We love shopping."

"Well, since we have company maybe we should feed them." Stephanie looked at Lester, he nodded he would stay. So did Bobby and her next-door-neighbor.

"Auntie, can Bobby and I take a dip in the pool later?" her nephew Lester asked.

Stephanie playfully shook a finger at him. "Only if you clean your plate, Nephew!" she warned. She directed her question at her nieces. "Does the pool need to be cleaned?"

"It was my turn," Angie replied, "to clean it this morning."

"I'll check," Bobby offered. His partner was sticking close to his uncle's girlfriend with Ranger in the house. He didn't know if it was actual jealousy or over-protectiveness, but he felt a storm brewing like Tank had predicted. And, he wanted no part of it.

"What are we having?" Mary Alice asked watching Stephanie take items out of the refrigerator.

"Remember we bought those big shrimp at the fish market, I thought about shrimp kabobs on the grill with the potato wedges. I haven't made it in a long time, but a restaurant in New York served mango slaw. The chef explained it to me and I would make for myself."

Ranger's mouth was watering, being Cuban. Mangos, limes, and tropical fruits were a part of his meals growing up. It was one reason he ate so many salads and he didn't like to feed his body unhealthy stuff since he worked out to maintain his build. "Stephanie, mangos are one of my favorite fruits and being Cuban my mother cooked with them. Can I help?"

"Me, too!" Lester volunteered eyeing up his boss.

It was a good thing her kitchen was roomy and laid out in a way that is was easy to move around in, particularly with two big men in it.

"I need the grill turned on to medium," she instructed.

Her 'nephew' was closest to the door so he ran out. "I'll get it."

"Want to pat the shrimp dry?" She asked the man left in her kitchen. Mary Alice and Angie were getting the colorful melamine plates they picked out for eating on the patio since they didn't break with the silverware, glasses, and napkins. Stephanie began rinsing the potatoes and shrimp in the sink.

Ranger wasn't completely sure what 'pat dry' meant. "What do I do?"

Stephanie placed a couple layers of paper towels down on her counter top and reserved extra sheets. "Lay the shrimp out on the paper towels and take these to pat the shrimp to absorb the water.

"That's easy," he smiled at her,

"I thought a 'rock star' could handle that," she teased.

The potatoes were quartered and brushed with olive oil and topped with a mix of parmesan cheese and a sprinkle of garlic powder.

Lester came in from outside, there was a comfortable silence between his friend and his uncle's girlfriend working in the kitchen. "What can I do?" he announced breaking the quietness.

Bamboo skewers were pulled from the drawer, "Skewer shrimp."

"So the shrimp don't slide off, put a piece of green pepper at the ends and double skewer them so they don't turn," Stephanie demonstrated.

"Ranger, mine is nicer," Lester cajoled Ranger making his kabob on the other side of Stephanie.

"Mine looks the same, Santos."

She glanced between them, there was a simmering competitiveness between them all day she felt and didn't understand. Whenever she had been in both of their company before, it wasn't there. "Fight nice, Boys."

Ranger and Lester locked eyes momentarily over her curls continuing to stab the shrimp.

"Good job, Guys," she said brushing their dinner with a honey sauce. "Hey, Les, want to check the grill?"

"Got it." Lester was out of sliding glass doors.

Taking bowls out of the refrigerator, Stephanie handed one to Ranger. "Since you're the mango lover like me, you can help."

"Gladly," he said. The Cuban next-door-neighbor enjoyed being anywhere near the beautiful photographer, even if it included her outside-the-norm family.

"Stir that while I slice this."

"Yes, Ma'am," Ranger said doing as he was told.

Walking back into the kitchen, neither Stephanie nor Ranger heard Bobby and Lester. They witnessed as innocent as it may have been, Stephanie feeding the muscular Cuban man a piece of mango.

"I love mangos," she told him taking a piece for herself.

"Me, too."

"Grill's hot," Lester announced breaking the two of them apart.

From the pantry cupboard, Stephanie grabbed a can of cooking spray. Ranger picked up the tray full of marinating shrimp kabobs. "Let's get dinner cooking."

With the seafood about to come off the grill, dinner was almost ready. Ranger had to fight against the impulse to trip his employee going out the patio doors with the bowl of potatoes. He couldn't wait for him to leave.

"Aunt Stephanie, what is this?" Angie asked for her sister and her. They were glimpsing into the bowl with the cabbage and orange slices.

"Mango slaw. If you have never eaten a mango, it's a tropical fruit. Most people I think either love it or don't. If you don't like it then it's OK. You don't even have to try it. There is cut mango by itself if you want to try it."

Angie and Mary Alice stared at each other. They never had eaten it before that they were aware, but since being with their aunt had tried a lot of new things. Giving each a sisterly shrug, each forked a piece of the cut fruit.

"Wow, this is juicy!" Mary Alice remarked after taking a taste. Her sister liked it, too.

The younger girl spooned more mango on her plate and a spoon of the salad.

"You don't make us try icky stuff. Everything new has been good. We tried River Pete's chicken-on-a-stick."

"I'm glad," Stephanie kissed her sun streaked hair.

Lester got excited remembering tasting those. "I loved those chicken sticks. You knew all the best vendors in New York!" His uncle and girlfriend introduced the Army man to those appetizers on a visit to the 'Big Apple' when they were out. "Bobby, this guy had a stand near Uncle Regis and Stephanie's condo on the sidewalk. They smelled so good and tasted even better!"

"You get all the good stuff!" His partner chided him.

"It's who you know."

That twinge of jealousy reared itself inside Ranger. It was the familiarity of the past that Stephanie and Lester shared and would always. But he had one thing over on Santos, Ranger enjoyed mangos and he didn't.

Taking his second helping, the handsome man beside Stephanie was savoring his meal. "This is excellent. Would you mind giving Ella, the Rangeman housekeeper the recipe? I'd like this again," Ranger complimented.

"You're going to look like a salad," Lester said sarcastically. The guys at Rangeman hated all the healthy stuff that was around to eat.

He jeered back, "Could be worse things, Santos."

"It's simple, but I'll make a copy for your housekeeper. I'm glad you liked it, Ranger," Stephanie said. His request made her feel good. She wasn't much of a cook besides simple dishes. Both her and her businessman boyfriend cooked in the condominium and in Maine, the meals were easy like their life. After buying the windmill, the kitchen area was about non-existent, so they grilled most of their food or ate a lot at 'Ruthie's Corner Café' once they discovered it until the kitchen was operational. She and Regis longed for those breakfast bowls she dished out.

The pool was quite lively with the two young girls, two dogs, and two men jumping in it. It made her smile looking out the kitchen window. "You didn't want to join your workers?" Stephanie asked her neighbor helping to load the dishwasher.

Ranger shook his head. He swam a few laps early in the morning before heading to Rangeman for his normal morning workout before taking his position as boss and owner. "I did laps this morning before I left for Rangeman. Thank you for dinner and all the dinners I have eaten at your house. I enjoy the company."

"Me, too," she told him honestly. The times she spent talking with the Cuban man, it was very effortless and relaxing. He listened and asked questions about her photography. Even when sadness crept in when Regis was mentioned, he sat quietly offering comfort by being there.

After Ellen Plum's apple pie for dessert, Bobby and Lester were leaving for their Rangeman apartments.

"Thank you, Stephanie," Bobby said hugging her for dinner and the fun time he had in her pool.

"You are welcome to come back, Bobby."

Her tall nephew hugged her next. "Thanks, Beautiful. Your house is great and Uncle Regis would like it."

She let out a sigh, it was part sad and part working-on-being-happy. "I think so to."

"Come on, Ranger," his employee offered, "will make sure you get home."

An eyebrow was up glaring at Lester. "Thanks." He squeezed Stephanie's hand. "Thank you for another enjoyable evening on your patio."

Stephanie smiled. "We have done this a lot and I enjoy the company. Thank you for getting my window down for me."

"It's what neighbors do help each other."

The grandfather clock began to chime softly at the hour. The few seconds it was 'Ding Dong Ding' her fingers were curled in the warm Cuban hand as all were focused on the clock.

"Lock your door," Ranger said slipping out the front door with his employees.

She was aware of the tingling that remained in her hand after Ranger left. She felt it the first time she met him.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Standing out on his patio in the dark, Ranger was watching the house across the fence, his ears picked up a faint chime. It must be Stephanie's grandfather clock. It looked at his watch. It was 10 O'clock.

Next door in the yellow house, Stephanie was watching her chiming grandfather clock. The face was illuminated and a soft glow lit the rocks at the bottom. The trickling water reminded her of Maine. She began taking steps in her fully furnished house. Hers. The only other living space she had which was truly hers was the narrow house she rented before she met Regis Burton. The dogs were let in the sliding door when she made her circle. Standing against the railing, Stephanie looked down at her entry before she and the dogs went into her bedroom. It was her house and her home with her dogs and her nieces. It felt good to be hers.

The wind like the moving hands on the slate Grandfather clock echoed each other "Move forward together."


	22. Chapter 22

_For Margaret whi has been asking for the fight between Lester and Ranger. Thanks, Lee Anne._

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_**Chapter 22**_

Lester was irked last night and still when he arrived at work on the fifth floor from his apartment one floor below. What was Ranger doing at his uncle's girlfriend's house all evening long? It was like he invited himself to the family gathering. It was an impromptu one, but it was mainly family. He noticed the comfortable closeness developing between Stephanie and his boss, the Cuban ladies' man.

Meeting him in the Army, Carlos Manoso always attracted women without so much as messing one dark hair. He didn't have any complaint then because Lester had sewn a lot of oats with his friend's 'rejects'. Since joining Rangeman a few years ago, he hadn't actually seen Ranger date any woman in particular, but the reputation was there. Stephanie didn't need to be a conquest.

Never knocking, Lester had determination in each step to reach the boss' desk where Ranger was reading a file. "Why were you at Stephanie's house?"

Ranger heard the irritated tone in his employee's voice. His uncle's girlfriend told why he was there when Lester and Bobby barged into her house. "Stuck window," the Cuban man uttered flatly never visually acknowledging the other man. He wasn't volunteering any information.

His Spanish temper flared at that Cuban superiority attitude in front of him. His large hands slapped down on the desk as he leaned over it. "Don't give me your Cuban attitude. Leave Stephanie alone!"

Ranger stood up to his full height closing the file on his desk. His employee was a few inches taller, but the security expert was more powerfully built. "She's my next-door neighbor" was the retort. His dark eyes met the hazel ones. Picking up the folder, it tapped Lester on the shoulder. "Morning meeting, Santos," Ranger said dismissing him and any further conversation by walking out of his office.

Seething and building in him, Lester sat there in his chair during the morning update. Every time Ranger glanced in his direction smugness was on his Cuban features taunting his employee. "Pompous Ass," he muttered to himself. The employee wasn't letting his boss hurt his Uncle Regis's girlfriend, Stephanie was vulnerable and he would stop him.

"Meeting dismissed," Ranger told his employees.

Many of the black dressed employees began filing out of the conference room. Ranger lingered talking to a few of his men normally in the control room on the performance of the upgraded software, he listened to their observations and suggestions for any improvements to pass on to his head IT developer before exiting the room. He never made it through the doorway. Lester's fist contacted with his unsuspecting Cuban jaw.

"Stay away from Stephanie!"

"No!" Ranger's fist immediately counter-acted the strike to his friend's nose. It was the first concrete acknowledgement of his interest in that one word.

Tank held his arms out to prevent any men from breaking them out. "Let them get this out of their system," he ordered watching his friends punch and wrestling to the floor. He would stop it before they killed or maimed each other permanently.

"I won't let you hurt her!"

Ranger hissed, "I won't her hurt! " He was striking Lester's ribs and attempting to block some of the punches he was receiving.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

When Stephanie let her Shepherds out this morning, there was a Rangeman business card taped to her patio door with a message handwritten on the back: "Stephanie, call me or stop by about the lift. Ranger".

She had been checking the weather forecast, verifying the sunrise times, and up early watching the morning sky for her upcoming photo shoot at the Philadelphia zoo. The weatherman was predicting clear skies the next few days and cool overnight so the time and temperature would be just right her to for the image she was hoping to capture.

Angie and Mary Alice were attending a summer-day camp with friends from their old neighborhood by her parents' house so she was running errands and buying fresh film for that project. She didn't call Ranger to see if he was available but since his office was around the corner and up a block from the camera store, she took the short walk to the Rangeman building.

The employee at the front desk nodded at Lester's 'aunt' telling her he was on 5 assuming it was the Rangeman Playboy she was there to see. Stepping off the elevator there were a few men behind the glass window where monitors lined the walls. The first office she passed was empty as was the break room, but voices were coming from the office down the hallway. There looked to be two padded folding chairs broken into pieces against the stairwell door. She was wondering what happened?

'I hope you two got this out of your systems," she recognized the big man Tank's voice yelling. "You have been through the military together and watched each other's back many times. You're friends and I hope she is worth it."

"I don't want Ranger to hurt her. She's been through enough," Lester said. "Ouch!"

His friend Bobby told someone, "Hold still so I can put you two back together."

She didn't mean to eavesdrop; the voices were loud and couldn't be missed. She was also concerned because it sound like Lester was hurt. No one saw her step into the doorway. Her 'nephew' was bruised, cut, and his left eye was practically swollen shut. "Lester! What happened?"

Every eye in the office was on her, the uncomfortable expressions told her she wasn't expected. She also had the feeling she was interrupting something.

"Beautiful," Lester Santos whispered. He never expected Stephanie to be here or see him a bloody and bruised mess. His hazel eyes couldn't meet her blue eyes directly.

Her curls followed when she turned, a low grunt behind her caused her focus to slip off her nephew. Bobby was applying a butterfly bandage over the eyebrow of the Rangeman boss. "Ranger, you too? What happened?"

His eyes were downcast not fully meeting her questioning gaze either. He didn't say a word. She noticed no other man in the office was injured that she could see. "Did the two of you get into a fight?"

Neither Lester nor Ranger gave an answer, but it confirmed what she was beginning to piece together. "You're friends!" she yelled at them.

"Stephanie, I don't want him to hurt you. You've had enough," her 'nephew' finally spoke.

"Who?"

"Ranger."

The Bad Ass still had not said a word. She looked at him perched on the corner of his desk in his battered state.

"I don't want him to break your heart."

"What heart?" Stephanie's voice pitched. "My heart shattered into thousands of pieces when I stepped into that morgue to identify Regis' body and never came back together."

"You're vulnerable, Stephanie," Lester explained, "I don't want him to take advantage of you."

"Is he after my money?" She was on her way to a full blown Italian outburst. Her hands were waving and tears were sliding down her cheeks. "Who appointed you my guardian, Lester? I'm learning again to stand on my own again. I'll make mistakes, but they will be my mistakes!"

Stephanie ran from the room crying. Ranger ran after her, but missed the elevator. He opened the stairwell door with Lester right behind. Flying down the five floors, there was no Range Rover or Chevy in the garage. Taking the steps two at a time, they went up to the lobby. Out the door, they both witnessed her curls disappearing around the corner. They looked at each other with anger but nothing to say.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Debating what to do, Ranger spent the remainder of the day behind a closed office door. He looked like shit with a swollen eye that would be black and blue eventually and he felt like it. He picked at the dinner plate Ella brought up to his seventh floor apartment. Leaving the plate in sink, he grabbed his Porsche keys heading for his house. Even if it was only over the fence at a distance, Ranger needed to check on Stephanie.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Her nieces were in the bathroom so she had some quiet time to sort out her day in her backyard. Not able to help herself, she gave a quick glance at the Colonial house when she stepped out on the warm cement. It was dark. It upset her that Lester and Ranger fought over her, but it confused her that the Cuban man may have feelings for her. He didn't admit it, but he didn't deny it either. Her anger was part of the reason she ran out of Rangeman, but Stephanie realized standing there expressing her fury, a stirring was in the pit of her stomach. If she felt something for Ranger that she wasn't aware of until that moment, was she being disloyal to the memory of her boyfriend? Flashes of the last few weeks were going through her head; Stephanie realized how comfortable she became around him. Last night, without hesitating, she fed him a sliver of mango. That simple action seemed so natural.

Stephanie looked up at the dark evening sky hoping the stars and moon would give her answers. "I want my heart to be whole again. Can I do it without you, Regis?" She sat there softly crying because she was confused.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

He stepped out on his patio through his French doors, the cuts and scrapes were still stinging from his shower. His ribs were sore, but not broken. His knuckles were red and bruised from punching Lester. The ice helped his eye reducing a good portion of the swelling; it would be discolored in the morning when he woke up. After all that, Ranger didn't really know if he and his friend and employee resolved anything regarding Stephanie. She and Santos would always be close due to the connection with Regis Burton, that he recognized. What he resented was the over-protective 'nephew'. The interaction between he and Stephanie to date the Bad Ass would categorize under the heading of 'comfortable ease'. There was no romantic interaction between them, the closest it got to that was the beautiful photographer feeding him a piece of mango in her kitchen. It was so natural her offering a sample of the fruit; it showed an easy intimacy between them.

His ears picked up soft crying and Ranger stepped closer to the fence. He listened to her words "I want my heart to be whole again. Can I do it without you, Regis?"

Effortlessly he boosted himself up on the fence, the pain he was experiencing was nothing like he felt knowing Stephanie was hurting. Balancing on the fence top he watched the sobbing woman peering up at the night sky, he landed silently not disturbing a blade of grass.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie hugged herself feeling a shiver. She wasn't cold but felt a presence near. "I'm sorry," the voice behind her said quietly. "I don't want to come between you and Lester."

She didn't know how to respond. Her face with tear streaks seen in the moonlight came around to focus on the man. His handsome face was cut and bruised she could see and a small butterfly bandage was in place above his eyebrow. "I want my heart to be whole again," she whispered.

The raw emotion of longing was in her blue eyes and it was tearing at Ranger.

She stood up when her neighbor shifted his body as if he was going to go as silently as he came over their shared fence. "Wait," Stephanie said indicating for Ranger to sit down on the chaise lounge she got up from.

Watching her slim form from the lounger, she went into her house. Ranger lost sight of her but soon she was coming back through her dimly lit dining area and out the sliding glass doors. Her dogs were running ahead of Stephanie. He moved back slightly so she could sit down on the bottom. She had a small tin of something in her hand he could see.

"When Regis," she said stumbling over the name but continued, "and I began remodeling our windmill, our hands were so cut up, the drug store clerk recommended this to help the healing." Her fingertip touched the salve in the container; a hint of honey and herbs wafted up.

Gently, she began to tap a fingertip along a scratch on his cheek. There was a cool feeling as she traced the graze. "This will help with the tenderness, too."

His eyes closed concentrating on the soft touch on each contusion, the lingering warmth of her soothing stroke, and the coolness of the salve. She even rubbed the balm in each scrapped knuckle. When she stopped, Ranger was looking straight into her blue eyes.

Every pain and ache that Ranger felt in his cuts and bruises seemed to leave that spot on his body only he realized to settle in his heart. A finger came up to tuck a curl behind her ear. "I don't know what to do, Stephanie. There is something between us."

She knew it too. There was a nod acknowledging the quickening in her heart and a lump in her throat.

Ranger leaned into Stephanie, he didn't really think, but just touched his lips to Stephanie's soft full ones. When he felt the warm connection, he realized it and immediately pulled away. Her blue eyes were wide looking at him. Unbelieving fingers came up touching her lips where his touched a moment ago. He didn't move or blink an eye when a finger brushed his lips. The corners of her mouth turned up he watched.

Her curls moved and her eyes focused up off his face. "Do stars do that?" Stephanie questioned.

There in the night sky above them a number of stars were twinkling brighter than the others in the deep midnight forming a heart. It wasn't a perfect one, but the heart shape was there. "I wouldn't think so, but I believe they do, Babe."

"Finally," the evening breeze called out, "you found each other."


	23. Chapter 23

I hope you like it, Margaret. I've listened and my class is over.

Whispers in the Wind

Chapter 23

Pulling into the Philadelphia Zoo it was dark. A handful of cars were clustered in a corner of the deserted lot belonging to security guards and workers readying the attraction for another day. There were a few street lights shining in the lot, but most were dimmed so Stephanie had natural light for her shoot. Sitting dead center in the vast space was a gigantic hydraulic lift attached to the equally large truck. Yellow running lights were lit around frame and three of the five men she could make out were setting up the truck. Stephanie recognized a muscled form leaning against the outline of his sports car watching the goings on in front of him. She pulled in next to the Porsche.

"Hey, Sleepy Heads, we're at the zoo," Stephanie called reaching behind her rubbing her nieces' legs.

Angie and Mary Alice groaned a little as they stretched.

The Ranger Rover door opened under the power of Bad Ass strength.

"Good Morning, Ranger," Stephanie greeted chipper for the God awful hour. "Fancy meeting you here." She studied his handsome bruised face in the luminosity provided by the overhead SUV light for a moment. Her body leaned towards him. "You look like shit," she giggled in a low tone.

The directness of her observation caused Ranger to chuckle. "Thanks. I agree. Good Morning, Babe."

Puffy more above one dark eye watching her and discoloration was visible around it were the worst remnants of the fight seen in the pale light. The small bandage was still in place above his eyebrow. There were a few scratches on his smooth skin that were healing.

"That salve helped. They're hardly tender."

Without thinking, a pale finger ran over the cuts. Ranger never flinched at the photographer's touch. The bruises were not sore and Stephanie's tender touch he was enjoying.

"Good."

He took her hand as she slipped out of her driver's seat. "Stephanie Plum, this is Penn Gilbert," the Cuban man introduced the solid built man with glasses standing near his Porsche. "Penn, this is Stephanie, the photographer using your lift this morning."

"Hello," she shook hands with the truck owner.

"Carlos told me you needed a hydraulic lift. This one has a maximum height of 147 feet. I hope this is high enough?"

"It will have to be. Let me get my equipment."

Hot on her heels to the back of her Range Rover was Ranger. Her nieces were awake and out in the dark morning to help with the cameras.

The stabilizer legs were extended and planted on the asphalt. The lift was going up and down testing the workings for the shoot. The two young girls were observing all the activity and her younger niece began to worry understanding the height her aunt would be in the air above them.

Mary Alice asked out of her concern, "Aunt Stephanie, won't you be afraid up there? What if it gets stuck?"

"I will be fine," she said hugging her nieces. "I've climbed trees and fallen out of them for a photograph, but this morning I'll be in a harness." She was holding up a leather belt which Carson, who would be operating the lift from the bucket, was helping her into. "If we get stuck up there, then call the fire department," she laughed.

"Who needs the fire department," Ranger thought to himself, he'd scale the damn mast and rescue Stephanie. There was rope in it to swing down. The worker would have to fend for himself.

Her camera with various lenses, extra film, and additional batteries were handed to Stephanie once she was hooked into the bucket at the top of the hydraulic arm. Noises and grinding began and slowly the lift began moving upwards. Stephanie was disappearing in the overhead darkness that soon would be changing to daylight. The small lights on the bottom kept getting farther away from the figures standing in the parking lot.

Angie put her arm around her younger sister for support telling her as they watched, "Aunt Stephanie will be OK."

The early morning enveloped Stephanie, only the small yellow lights were seen above Ranger, Angie, and Mary Alice as the arm extended up.

There was a stoppage in movement momentarily before they watched it go up further and swing forward. Move back. Move up. The lights went out around the lift as it inched higher, moved sideways, and shifted frontwards and back. The sky was brightening with the approaching sunrise. It was stationary for a number of minutes as streaks of red, blue, and plum erupted in the sky and the glow of the sun was peaking above the horizon between buildings and trees. Ranger kept wondering what the painted glow appeared like from that perspective. It was a clear morning dawning from the starry night. They could see some movement above them and Ranger noticed some zoo workers came to witness the activity.

Slowly the lift shrunk as it was coming down. There were two nieces jumping up and down excited Stephanie was returning to the ground level and safe.

"Did you get it?" Mary Alice called up.

Smiling and nodding over the edge of the basket, Stephanie said "I think so' in reply to the question. First her camera equipment was handed out before Cuban arms came up to help the beautiful photographer out.

Angie asked before anyone else, "Can we see?"

Her aunt reviewed her digital images she captured. If something happened to the 35mm film, she had those as backup and also a comparison for the colors when she developed her photographs. "Here," she said showing the crowd who had gathered around her including a short security guard with 'Philadelphia Zoo' on his uniform.

The sky was picturesque from the parking lot, but being high up in the air; Ranger saw Stephanie captured the still life she wanted. The colors were enveloping the zoo and city from that high vantage point on the small screen. "That is beautiful," Ranger told Stephanie but the word wasn't the 'perfect' one to verbalize the image he saw. Words couldn't do it justice and Ranger didn't say 'awesome', it was awe inspiring.

"Miss Plum," the short security guard interrupted, "I'm Randy, the head night guard. I've been instructed to make sure you and your assistants have access to the zoo before it opens. Within safety parameters, of course," he added because he was made aware the photographer did take chances.

"Of course." The photographer turned to the equipment workers who were locking down the hydraulic lift for the return trip. "Thank you, Penn." Stephanie shook each man's hand.

"When those become public, don't forget us," Penn Gilbert said pointing to the camera.

"I'll make sure the zoo management sends calendars once the photographs are chosen and it's printed."

The owner called from the cab, "We'll be expecting them. Ranger, catch you again." He waved as the large machine pulled out slowly.

Waving a Cuban hand, Ranger gave one word, "Thanks." He picked up a camera bag slipping it on his shoulder. "Now what, Stephanie?"

For the first time since arriving at the zoo, she noticed the jeans and sneakers with the tight T-shirt. "I want to shoot some of the animals moving around before it gets too warm and they settle into their cool spots."

"OK." Ranger fell into step beside Stephanie and her nieces following the short security guard.

"What about your company?"

He shrugged like it was no big deal. Tank will take charge when Ranger doesn't show up and he didn't call either that he wouldn't be there. He had two off-site meetings later in the day; the files were in his Porsche that he took home with him last night. "Tank's there."

She leaned over asking quietly, "Did Lester get fired?" Stephanie wouldn't blame the boss for terminating her 'nephew' for fighting with him but hoped the two men would declare a truce at least where she was concerned and the friendship between her and Ranger.

"No, we're Army men. Words aren't our forte most of the time, there are times we work it out in the gym."

Since getting to know her neighbor, Stephanie has discovered he does expand his vocabulary beyond his one-word answers.

As he walked around the zoo, Ranger realized he answered his own question.

Yes, he left his company this morning without calling and was walking around the zoo with Stephanie's camera bag on his shoulder. And he knew he would follow the beautiful woman to the highest mountain top or the deepest canyon.

Stephanie thought about the gentle kiss from the night before as she photographed. There was no awkwardness between them. When she concentrated she could still feel the slight pressure of Ranger's soft lips on hers. She was aware as they made their way through the animal park, Stephanie and Ranger's bodies gravitated towards each other, their shoulders or fingers would touch as they strolled.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Nice of you to show up," Tank greeted Ranger when he stepped off the elevator on the 5th floor of Rangeman. "Did you forget how to use a cell phone?"

"No," the boss answered holding up his cell phone. Just to set his best friend off more he dialed '1' so Tank's cell phone buzzed. "See." Ranger didn't say anything else continuing to his office. The trackers on his sports car and his cell phone would have alerted the control room of his location. Tank knew about him contacting their Army buddy on the heavy duty truck that Stephanie needed, so Ranger assumed 'Sherlock' Tank would put two-and-two together.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

There were photographs drying from racks in her studio behind her garage while Stephanie was taking the lasagna Ellen Plum delivered earlier in the day out of the oven. She tossed a fresh garden salad and sliced garlic bread to go with dinner. She kept glancing out the kitchen window expecting the 'new' gate she discovered in the shared fence to open. It was there when the three females returned from the zoo excursion. There was a lock on her side and when she opened it, a matching one was on the male side. Stephanie couldn't help checking out the backyard on the other side of the fence. Like hers, Ranger had a built-in pool. The grass was mowed; there were two lounge chairs and a chaise lounge by the pool. Some flowers in planters added some color but that was it. No table on or awning over the patio, it was way sparse compared to her comfortable, lived-in backyard. She would ask him when she saw her muscular neighbor next.

She heard the tap on the patio door coming into the entry from the garage and Angie's voice telling someone that she was inside. A wet Tink and Mingo gave a 'Woof' from the pool. Her heart quickened she felt seeing Ranger sliding open the door. "Hi."

"Babe. Did you begin to develop your photographs?" He was anxious to see the results.

She nodded. "The girls helped as I explained the developing process. Want a beer? I was checking on them and needed a drink."

"Yes," he said leaning on the counter top watching Stephanie open the refrigerator.

He took his bottle following her the way she just came from her entry and through the garage door. Her sand colored Range Rover and Chevy were parked in spots. "I had a portion of the storage space converted into a studio," she explained opening a door on the back wall of the garage. The shelves along three walls on the partition space had some boxes, but were empty. Turning a knob on another door, Ranger stepped into her inner sanctum. There was a long counter and open shelves above lined with small boxes and bottles against one long wall in the narrow space. On the other long wall were photographs hanging from racks drying. Some were lined up on the counter tops. His eyes went from one to the next. Most were on the zoo, but there were some of green mountains and the rocky coast of Maine.

"These are amazing," he told Stephanie gazing over each image. The larger photographs of the sunrise over the zoo were breathtaking. She did justice to the concept she was hoping to capture. The small digital image he had seen earlier in the day was outstanding, but seeing the large photographs with the vivid pink, blue, and pale purple in the sky over the zoo, he couldn't take his dark eyes off of them.

The evening passed in Stephanie's studio and sitting on her sectional sofa drinking wine in the family room off the kitchen, Stephanie and Ranger talked casually. Mary Alice and Angie were animated sorting through the finished photographs and the digital images sitting on the floor. He found himself automatically petting both dogs sitting on the floor beside the adults.

"I see there's a new gate," Stephanie commented. She almost forgot about it.

Ranger nodded. He used it tonight.

Watching for his reaction, the beautiful woman admitted, "I peeked through it. You don't have much in the way of a patio."

That was true and in his Colonial house. Ranger had the essentials to get by but not much more. He bought it more for the permanent address associated with Carlos Manoso the businessman. He enjoyed the quiet of it to rejuvenate after his last government mission, then shortly after he met Regis Burton's girlfriend and his new neighbor so he has spent more time at his house. He got used to the emptiness because Ranger was at her lively lived-in home. "No, I don't. This was more investment in a permanent address. I haven't called the decorator yet who put together my apartment. Maybe your artist eyes could give me some direction. Your home is comfortable. It feels like you have lived here for a long time."

"I'm not a decorator. If you want I have a few catalogs."

The younger girl spoke up, "Yes, you are. Mr. Ranger, you should see her New York apartment. It's more for adults, but we had fun there. I just want to stay in my PJ's in Maine. Both are just right." She ran over to the desk for something bringing back a brochure.

It was for a fund raiser program from a cocktail party Regis and Stephanie hosted at their New York condo for a hospital burn unit. It showed the living room and the lit up patio in the Big Apple.

His eyebrow arched. His face never gave the away any hint of the pang of jealousy he felt seeing the home they shared. It was sleekly beautiful and he could place Stephanie right in the middle of it. "I think you're holding out," he chuckled lightening the moment. He hoped she wasn't longing for her past.

"I didn't do that. A decorator did it."

"Aunt Stephanie, you told us," Angie said, "that was how you saw it when it was it was empty."

It was the truth. "Regis showed me the empty condominium and recorded my ideas for the decorator."

There was sadness in her blue eyes that flashed and Ranger saw. It was momentary. "See, you are holding out," he elbowed Stephanie playfully. "I should be going." They all had a long day and her nieces were yawning.

"Bath and bed," Stephanie told the girls.

Begrudgingly Mary Alice and Angie headed for the stairs telling Ranger 'Good Night'.

"Good night," he replied back.

Stephanie handed Ranger furniture catalogs from a drawer before he stepped out of the patio doors. Tink and Mingo went out ahead; the female dog did sniff him before she went running out. Ranger chuckled at the action he was familiar with now.

"Thank you, Stephanie, for the enjoyable morning and evening."

Her blue eyes were clear looking up at Ranger. "Thank you for carrying some of my equipment and having connections for the truck. I wish you would let me pay for it."

"No." He hesitated for a second, then bent his head kissing Stephanie. It was tender

Stephanie felt the warm Bad Ass lips touch hers. The kiss was soft and she returned the softness. She couldn't stop herself.

Ranger whispered, "Good night, Babe," in her curls.

She watched his strong muscular form disappear through the gate still feeling the warmth of his lips on hers. "Good night, Ranger."

The light breeze gave a 'Yes!" as the once grieving young woman stood watching lights go on in the house next door.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for all your kind reviews-Lee Anne

Whispers in the Wind

Chapter 24

She didn't know if this was a good idea or not, but Stephanie couldn't ignore it. She needed to talk with Lester. There needed to be an understanding between the two of them and the beautiful photographer 'crossed her fingers' one could be reached not only now, but she was also looking ahead. Stephanie received in the mail her proxy for the Burton Enterprises Shareholder's Meeting and she didn't want to be at odds for that important gathering. Between the two of them they owned over half of the company stock with Stephanie's 35% and Lester's 25%.

His cell phone rang once before he answered it. "Les, how are you?"

"Hey, Stephanie. I've been a lot worse a bunch of times."

"Think you would have time for coffee with me?"

"Yeah, Beautiful." He agreed but she heard reluctance in his male voice.

"About an hour?"

"Sounds good, Steph. I'll see you out front."

"Bye, Les."

They disconnected. She was wondering exactly what to say when she and her late boyfriend's nephew were face to face.

**XXXXXXX**

He was standing tall on the sidewalk by the Rangeman front door with a pair of sunglasses on reminding Stephanie of a race car driver. She parked her Range Rover in the spot right out front. Angie and Mary Alice were baking cookies with her mother in Stephanie's kitchen. It was too much of a 'dangling carrot' for Ellen Plum, she had to know how many cookie sheets she could bake at once in her daughter's oven. She wasn't one to stand in the way of homemade cookies so she told her mother to go for it. More power to her.

Jumping out and beeping her vehicle locked, she met Lester on the sidewalk.

With a rueful smile, he gave her a "Hi, Beautiful."

"Hey, Les," she replied falling into a companionable stroll to the coffee house down the street.

They didn't say anything more until they placed their coffee orders. Stephanie broke the uncomfortable lack of words between them as they sat at one of the sidewalk tables.

"How are you?" she asked closely going over the bruises she could see.

"I'm almost good as new. No broken bones," her tall 'nephew' replied. Lester didn't say anything else but "I'm sorry."

"I know, Les." Stephanie was still gathering her thoughts. "I loved Regis."

Nodding, Lester Santos knew that a sure as the sun would come up each day. Stephanie and his uncle complimented each other in about every way possible and he saw the changes in his uncle. He was truly happy the years the businessman and the photographer were together.

"When he died, I lost a man I loved. My heart went with him. He was my steady rock. I've been attempting to glue the pieces back myself. There were so many days in Maine I could barely get out of bed and even feed the puppies. I started to take a step at a time." While Stephanie spoke, her fingers were locking and unlocking around her coffee cup and her blue eyes were teary. "I need to do this myself." Her blue eyes came up resting on her companion's face. "I like him, Les. We're comfortable."

She was referring to Ranger. He wasn't Lester's first choice or any choice for Stephanie, but he had to squash his protectiveness somewhat where she was concerned. "I've seen it. It's not that Ranger isn't a good and fair guy, he is in his own way. I've seen him. He's been a real lady's man in the past."

"He doesn't come across like that. How far in the past, Les?"

He barely knew of his boss to date since coming to Trenton. "In our Army and Ranger days."

"That recent?" Stephanie laughed. "All of us had wild times when we were younger, Les. You've never out-grown it," she teased.

"Hey!" His short hair nodded slightly, he agreed with that assessment. "I'll try to leash my protectiveness, but I won't stand by and see you hurt."

"OK, Big Nephew. I'll go with that, but let me stumble my way back and catch me before I hit the dirt."

"That you can count on," the Rangeman told her shaking Stephanie's hand.

"Well, that's settled for the most part," Stephanie giggled knowing there was a 'slight' difference of opinion where Carlos Manoso was involved, but it was an understanding. Her voice sobered. "I wanted to clear this up between us, Les, because we have the stock holders' meeting coming up."

"I got my proxy the other day."

"I'm planning on attending this year. Arthur voted for me last year."

When he attended last year, he wasn't surprised that his uncle's girlfriend didn't show. She was grieving in Maine. That little 'Mary Poppins' of an attorney was there with his tapping cane and he cast Stephanie's ballot. Lester voted with her. "I'm going."

"I may go to New York a day or two before it, I know Angie and Mary Alice would like to go back if they are still with me. If you plan on staying overnight, you're more than welcome to stay at the condo with us."

Lester loved the condominium his uncle and Stephanie shared overlooking the river. "OK, I'd like that."

"And," Stephanie said taking a deep breath for this next step, "maybe see if there is anything of Regis' you may want." She was slowly ready to let go as she grew stronger standing on her own.

"I be glad to do it."

As Stephanie and Lester drank their coffee talking and laughing, a black Porsche passed the cafe and the 'always aware of your surroundings' driver noticed them. It caused his grip to tighten on the steering wheel and his lips were set. He couldn't help the feeling he was feeling seeing Stephanie and Lester laughing together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The words weren't registering on the contract in front of him thinking about the jealousy he was experiencing. He was envious of the life Stephanie and Regis Burton had together the more he got to know the beautiful photographer, but the relationship between her and Santos was completely different. It got under his skin. For as long as he knew Stephanie Plum, it would be there. Maybe it was the family friendliness that had developed from the years of the Burton-Plum relationship that Lester was a part of as the favorite 'nephew', but it was more. Ranger had known Santos since early in his Army days and into the Rangers, they had a history together. Lester had seen Ranger Manoso in his 'party' days and those were wild. Ranger could find female companionship where ever their team was without a blink of a Cuban eye and they had closed down many a bar in those days. Those days were gone, but his friend had seen and been a part of them. That was more than likely caused the 'big brother' attitude when Ranger was around Stephanie and he could jeopardize their budding love affair. It was beyond friendship, Ranger kissed Stephanie twice and she did return his kiss.

He looked up at the light tap on his door, Stephanie was standing there. "Babe."

"Hi, I thought I would check on you," she told him stepping into his office.

Ranger met her before she was three steps in his office. Without saying a syllable, her fingers came up directing his face to the left checking his healing cuts and bruises.

Stephanie assessed, "Good, you're healing, too."

"I think I'll live."

"Good. I called Lester wanting to settle things between us," she explained. "Trenton isn't the biggest town. I would like it to be peaceful while I'm here."

Ranger nodded understanding her reason, but not wanting the woman standing before him to be anywhere but here.

"Also, I didn't want to there to be tension between Les and I. The Burton Enterprises Stock Holders' meeting is coming up in a few weeks. I didn't want to be on the opposite side of the table since we own a majority of the stock."

"I can understand that," Ranger agreed. It made him breathe easier knowing there was another reason for the conversation between them.

Seeing the file on Ranger's desk, Stephanie asked, "Am I disturbing you, Ranger?"

"No, Babe. I have a client meeting later." He was lost in Stephanie's blue eyes and his fingers developed their own minds playing with her curls. "Would you like to go out later? A client gave me two tickets to the ballet. It's short notice."

"I love the ballet!"

"Rangeman updated their security system. It's 'The Dance Company' off Highway 33," he told her crossing his fingers Stephanie would accept.

Her blue eyes widened, "There's a small off-the-beaten path restaurant near there I discovered with Mary Lou if it's still open."

"Is that 'Yes'?"

Her brows furrowed thinking of something. "There's a baseball game on tonight. I bet my father would watch it at my house or Grandma would come over to stay with Angie and Mary Alice. I'll drive her to a viewing or better yet my rock star neighbor," she teased. "She likes seeing you."

His handsome face became strickened with horror. "No offense, but I've seen way too much of her." Her drooping, old woman breasts exposed to the sunlight were still giving him nightmares.

"I'll ask Daddy," she giggled. "I better go buy something to wear. I don't have much in the way of dressier clothes." She stopped realizing what she had accepted. "Is this a date?"

Her clear oceans of blue showed a hint of apprehension that flashed away quickly, in it's place was a gleam of anticipation. "Yes," Ranger told her adding , "is that OK?"

Her head and heart were in harmony. "Yeah," Stephanie said with a smile. She knew she could trust this man and was comfortable stepping out 'single' with him.

Ranger bent his head kissing the lips he touched before. "Good."

He walked Stephanie down to parked Range Rover on the street. "Six O'clock?"

"I'll be ready. Do you need my address?" she teased.

Ranger returned the joke, "I think I can find it." He kissed her quickly before she pulled out.

**XXXXXX**

Going back up to his fifth floor office, the Bad Ass went right to his waste paper can rooting for the ticket halves he threw away when he returned earlier after seeing Stephanie and Lester enjoying a cup of coffee. He was intent on taping the pieces together as Lester strode into his office stopping short of his desk.

Ranger looked up sensing someone invade his office space. "Santos."

"Don't hurt Stephanie," Lester warned. "I'm backing off for Stephanie, but I'll be close by. You won't ever be the same when I get done with you if you do."

Ranger ignored the threat. "I won't. Your uncle was a very lucky man to have Stephanie in his life."

"I know. I saw them together. Uncle Regis loved her with everything he was and he was never happier," he said walking out as he came quietly remembering the happy couple he was fortunate to be around.

Ranger sat there alone in his office taping the second ticket together. How could he tell Lester that he the Bad Ass Bounty Hunter was never the same since meeting the gorgeous, blue eyed photographer.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_**chapter 25**_

Nervous. Stephanie came down with a case of the nerves as she was dressing. She was going on 'a date'. The dress she purchased was not her usual simple, classic style. She was questioning her choice, but the saleswoman in the small boutique said "Go for it!" Her fingers traced the dahlia outline of the jewelry box she brought from New York on her dresser. Opening it, she slipped out a piece of paper. It was crinkled, folded, and tear stained. It was the letter Regis wrote to her with his will. She unfolded the deeply creased parchment colored stationary reading the words she read so many times before.

**My Darling Stephanie,**

**If you are reading this letter, then our time together was cut short. Thank you for these last years, I wish it could have been more. I've never known true happiness until I met you. This bachelor expected to always be a bachelor because I never dreamed I would find a woman as special as you to share a life.**

**Accept the money I have bequeathed to you. I've known since the day I met you that you are able to support yourself; I need to know you will enjoy yourself, My Darling. Keep the New York penthouse if you want, go have a whirlwind time in the city, you so enjoyed Christmas shopping, Rockefeller Center, and dinner there amongst the holiday colors. I also know you will retreat to Maine now where we were happiest. We accomplished so much there, and every restored inch was done with love beside each other. You are in shock right know, but listen to your heart when it tells you it's time to come back to real life. You are so vibrant, filled with a shining light, My Sweet Darling; do not let life pass you by, but live it. I want your beautiful blue eyes to shimmer in the morning light and to close peacefully at night. I want you to find happiness. With everything I am, I believe there is someone who will make your heart complete again. He will find you. Get married, do not be afraid of it, and I hope one day you will have a child to give him or her love you gave me so freely. I know you will grieve, Stephanie, but, please, not long. Get behind the camera again when you are ready and give the world the beauty you see through your lens. Take my money and open a studio, show children what is around them as you showed me at my old age. Be happy, Stephanie. I know Tink and Mingo will be beside you when I can't, but I'll never be far away.**

**All my love now and for always,**

**Regis**

"Has he found me?" Stephanie whispered. Her eyes went to the window seeing out and into the yard next door knowing Ranger was readying to take her out. The empty heart lasted for a second or two, it quickened thinking about the handsome, intense man in the Colonial house on the other side of the fence. It had been a long time since the broken pieces were there. There were still cracks, but the beats were coming into unison to beat as an almost whole heart again.

The late afternoon wind breezed by, "He found you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Frank Plum was only too glad to watch the baseball game from his daughter's sofa; there was a Belgian Tervuren stretched out on each side of him. His wife and granddaughters where mixing oatmeal cookies up now. He hoped Ellen didn't wear-out the oven.

"I'll get it," he called to the kitchen workers getting up to answer the doorbell. The four-legged inhabitants were right beside Mr. Plum. "Look who's here?" Frank said opening the door.

"Good evening," Ranger greeted but his eyes went immediately up the staircase were Stephanie was walking down. He went past the outstretched hand to the bottom of the staircase. "You look beautiful," he told Stephanie. When she reached the step before the bottom so they were eye to eye he held up a bouquet of blue flowers.

"Very handsome yourself," she smiled.

As Frank stood watching, neither his talented daughter or the tall Cuban man were aware of him. He saw the connection and it had grown stronger; he noticed it the first time he met the man.

The two turned in her father's direction realizing he was there. "You do look beautiful, Pumpkin."

"Thank you," she said meant for her father and her date. "I need to put these in water."

Her mother and nieces stopped dropping the cookie dough when Stephanie, Frank, Ranger, and her dogs following walked into the great room.

"Stephanie!" her mother was shocked a little.

"I love your dress," her nieces said together.

She chose a slate blue dress with sleeves that fitted above the elbows and from the waist to low thigh. The top was slightly oversized with an off-the-shoulder neckline so a shoulder was bare. There was a gold belt of circles to match the dangling earrings showing from her upswept hair. Her painted toes were peeking out of the tip of the high-heeled sandals.

Frank brought the crystal dog vase from the mantle for the flowers over to the counter for Ellen to fill.

"Aunt Stephanie," her older niece asked, "do you think I could wear a dress like that?"

She giggled at the surprised expression on her father's face from the question. "I think you could, but for your age we could buy you a flesh tone camisole for under it. We could look for one in New York in a couple of weeks."

That suggestion satisfied Angie. "OK," she agreed.

"I won't be too late." Stephanie kissed each girl.

The patio doors slid open, Grandma Mazur came strutting in wearing her bathing suit. "Look who's here? The Hottie."

"Hello, Edna," Ranger greeted warily.

She whistled through her dentures. "Baby Granddaughter, you look hot."

"Thanks, Grandma. What's on your agenda tonight?" Stephanie asked kissing her warm cheek.

"It's a pip of a night!" Grandma rattled off. "After the viewing which I need to get ready for, Hetty Whipplestein is picking me up in that station wagon of hers. You can fit a lot of guys in it! It's discount night at Zed's Tattoo Parlor for seniors. He lets us watch and we offer moral support in case the old farts start to chicken out. You got any tattoos? That would add to your hotness," she asked Ranger.

"No," he replied quickly.

"Too bad. I'll go with you sometime if you want. Maybe a cobra or a panther on that muscled arm of yours."

His eyebrow raised hoping Stephanie would intervene here.

"Grandma, we better get going. I'll see what I can do about the tattoo," the photographer teased her date.

"Maybe we'll see you out on the town. Those old guys like to show off their new body art in the bars chugging down a few brewskies and at the all-you-can-eat buffets."

"Go get ready, You Loon," Frank yelled. "I want an enjoyable evening, but I bet the cops will be bringing your sloshed butt home! I'm not coming down to the station to get you! There's a baseball double header tonight."

A bony finger went up. "Up yours. You're just jealous because I have all the fun!" Grandma yelled at her son-in-law heading up the steps to change.

Frank shouted back, "Right!"

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Daddy," Stephanie giggled. "You two be good," she told her dogs petting them. Tink was sniffing the manly man before they walked out her front door.

Ranger stopped on the steps to laugh out loud. "Your grandma is something."

"She likes to live life to the fullest in some strange Trenton ways."

"Babe." Ranger was still chuckling holding the black Porsche door for Stephanie and as he slipped behind his steering wheel. He turned the key in the ignition heading for their dinner before the ballet.

"I called and the restaurant is still there," Stephanie told Ranger. His eyes were on the road, but he couldn't help glancing at the beautiful woman beside him.

"Tell me where to go, Babe." He raised an eyebrow questioning, "So what are we dining on tonight?"

"Tibetan. Is that OK?"

"There's a Tibetan restaurant in Trenton?"

Stephanie's blue eyes twinkled, "I'm from the 'Burg'. You just need to know where to look."

Not far from the theater, she pointed to a side street for Ranger to turn down. He wasn't very familiar with this area on the edge of the city. 'The Dance Company' was Rangeman's first client in this part of town.

With a quick blink, the Cuban Bad Ass was opening the passenger door for Stephanie. His muscled body moved in perfect precision she noticed. The white shirt against his caramel hued skin and dark hair in a ponytail contrasted and complimented at the same time. Through the gray pants he was wearing, the muscle definition continued down she noticed.

The building was white washed and very plain except for the inlayed tiles around the windows and hanging on the glass door of endless knots and the name hanging above. 'CHANTS'.

"Welcome," a man greeted inside the entrance dressed in a gray monk's robe.

"Good evening," Stephanie told him. "I called earlier. A table for two for Plum."

"Yes, Miss." He picked up menus leading them to a table.

The decor was muted and calm like you would expect a Tibetan temple to be. The walls were painted a warm cinnamon with tiles of Buddhist symbols trimming the walls. There were lanterns and candles glowing all around the small restaurant which was fairly full of customers. Softly playing were lyrical chants Ranger heard walking to the corner table near a stone fountain . There were authentic tapestries and handmade animal masks to ward off evil spirits hanging on the walls.

"I never would have expected this," Ranger said quietly taking in the serene atmosphere. The patrons were eating and speaking in hushed voices.

A waitress in a short gray monk's robe brought a plate and a pot of tea to the table. "I'm Sue and I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menu."

"Try one," Stephanie said handing her Cuban companion a chickpea flour wafer dipped in a sauce. She poured each one of them a cup of dark tea.

Taking a bite, the cracker was crisp and his mouth was tantalized by the tangy sauce. Ranger liked the it.

As they waited for their order of chicken in a spicy tomato sauce for Ranger and a Momo platter of Tibetan dumplings for Stephanie, she asked him about growing up in a big Cuban family.

"I'm the youngest," Ranger related. "I have a brother and four sisters. At a young age I discovered I had to move fast if I wanted to stay out of the grips of my sisters or I was their favorite dress-up object."

"Oh, that's funny. I have a sister, Valerie, who was a saint until she met her boyfriend and ran off to make his clown costumes. My parents got rid of their children, but I would say my Grandma makes it seem like they are raising another child."

He had to agree. "Your Grandma Mazur experiences life off the beaten path."

"She does and Daddy loses his hair because of it," Stephanie giggled.

A Cuban finger touched the diamond tennis bracelet circling her wrist. The setting made it appear old. "This is beautiful."

The smile became sad. "Regis gave me this for our first Christmas. It's my favorite piece. I like the vintage appearance the setting gives it."

He hoped the mood of their evening wasn't lost.

"It's OK," Stephanie reassured the man across the table. "Regis will always be a part of me. He helped me be who I am today." The smile was back, it was timid, but her blue eyes were alive. "I think our food is here."

Ranger tried her dumplings and she tried his piquant chicken. Her eyes widened and the gulp of tea help to wash down the zesty flavor. "Spicy," she said.

"Cubans like spice."

The blue eyes looked up from her dumplings full of merriment. "Is that only in food?"

His eyebrow arched in a sexy curve to match the lecherous grin he gave Stephanie. "I'll have to show you."

Her cheeks were becoming a subtle pink and she was waving a manicured hand in the air. "That's not all that's spicy," the photographer teased. This man could probably melt a good portion of the Artic with only a pinkie of his sex appeal.

"I liked that," Ranger commented leaving 'Chants'. The food was excellent and his dinner companion was even better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

They only had to drive a few blocks to the renovated theater which was the home of 'The Dance Company', a new ballet troupe in Trenton.

"Romeo and Juliet!" Stephanie let out a delightful squeal reading the marquee. "I love this ballet!"

"Good," Ranger told her walking into the lobby.

A man in a dark suit came rushing at the couple. "Carlos! Thank you for coming. I can't rave enough about the efficient installation of the security system your company performed in this old building." The tall man was shaking a Cuban hand vigorously.

"Thank you. Kent Charles, this is Stephanie Plum. Stephanie, Kent is the director of the ballet company."

"Hello," the photographer said shaking a hand. "You're building is gorgeous." The walls of the lobby were bright white with gold, gilded, ornate Rococo molding overhead and polished marble floors.

He was studying the face of the security expert's date. "I've see you before. Now where," Mr. Charles said picking his brain.

"Stephanie is a wildlife photographer," Ranger proudly informed him.

"That's it! In Pino's there is a cover of a magazine framed with your picture. It was a snow leopard."

She said humbly, "That's mine."

His hands waved in the air. "Gorgeous creature!" He whispered, "Do you ever capture anything besides animals?"

"Why?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"This old Smith Theater has been renovated from top to bottom and we are a new, struggling dance troupe. Maybe Trenton needs to see it what we're all about."

The blue eyes were squinting thinking about it. It was making the man nervous. "Sure. My nieces are my assistants so they will be with me."

"Fine! I don't care if they're dancing elves."

"I'll call you so we can work out a time."

He kissed Stephanie's cheek in his excitement. "You're precious! Enjoy your evening."

The old man taking the tickets had a little difficulty tearing the taped tickets so Ranger did it for him. Stephanie didn't question the reason they were taped, she just accepted the program offered to her.

Their seats were in the third row on the left of the theater; Stephanie let her date have the aisle seat so he had extra leg room. Ranger would glance at the beautiful woman seated next to him during the performance, her blue eyes were wide focused on the dancers. Towards the end, he saw her eyes tear up and she wiped away her tears. Her other hand somehow found its way in his and remained there through the evening.

There was an invitation for coffee after the ballet, but Stephanie offered homemade oatmeal cookies and coffee. It was an offer Ranger couldn't refuse. His Porsche swung into the cul-de-sac and right behind it was a police car with flashing lights. Stephanie was surprised knowing her date was within the speed limit and no police officer came to the sports car asking for Ranger's license and registration.

Coming out of the police car was her friend Eddie Gaza and he helped Edna Mazur out of the back. She was swaying slightly Stephanie and Ranger could see.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" Stephanie questioned concerned for her beloved grandmother meeting them between the cars.

"We pulled over a station wagon full of seniors. They were driving around singing through speakers 'Born To Be Wild' and woke up some people. A few of them were a little tipsy," Eddie explained. "Ranger, do you know Stephanie? Nice neighborhood, Steph."

"He's my neighbor," Stephanie replied. "Grandma, did you have a good time tonight?"

Grandma's blue eyes were a little glazed. "I'm pretty sure I did. There was a waiting line for senior tattoos tonight. Look." Her hand pulled her blouse open showing a henna painted rose on the top of a droopy breast. "Looks good. What do you think, Hunkie Poo?"

"Edna," Ranger chuckled, "it's totally you."

"Damn right."

Frank and Ellen Plum were coming down the sidewalk. "What did I tell you, Ellen? The cops brought her back again. There goes Stephanie's property value," her father was muttering loudly.

"Mother!"

"Can't they ever keep you?" Frank asked helping his mother-in-law to his Buick.

Grandma was smacking his arm away walking under her own staggering power. "You just wish you had my life!"

"Right! It wouldn't be a normal night if the cops didn't bring you home. Thanks, Eddie"

Ellen Plum appeared as if she needed a big drink. "Mother, what will Stephanie's neighbors think?"

"Where did I get this beauty?" Edna Mazur said loudly flashing her temporary tattoo. "Go to Zed's and say Edna sent you! BORN TO BE WILD!" She began singing shouted off key. "BORN TO BE WILD!"

"Bye, Stephanie. We had fun and there are cookies in the kitchen," her mother told her daughter getting into the waiting car.

"Night, Pumpkin. Night, Guys."

"Night, Mom. Night, Daddy. Be good, Grandma," Stephanie laughed at her crazy grandma.

The Buick pulled out and they watched the back window going up and down, Grandma Mazur was singing and her father was yelling, "It's my window!"

"I can always count on Edna to break up a slow night," Eddie called getting in his patrol car.

Meeting her laughing nieces and tail wagging dogs on the front porch, Stephanie kissed Mary Alice and Angie. "I think it's time for bed."

The girls hugged their aunt telling both 'Good Night' walking up the steps to their bedrooms.

Tink and Mingo went towards the patio doors for an evening call. Ranger slid the sliding glass doors open, the female dog gave him an extra sniff before following her brother into the backyard. Stephanie was filling the coffee pot and placing oatmeal cookies on a plate.

"Are you ready to place your house up 'for sale'?" She was giggling at her crazy Grandma Mazur.

Ranger strode around the breakfast bar. "No, I like the neighborhood and I like my next-door-neighbor more," he said quietly cradling her face in his hands. The kiss was gentle and he felt Stephanie returning it. It deepened and when they finally broke apart, each was gazing in the others eyes.

The plate of cookies only had crumbs on it and the coffee mugs were empty. Stephanie and Ranger sat on her sofa in the great room talking. In between there were kisses. Ranger glanced at Tink's nose resting on his shoulder and the dog sighed. "I'll give you a bottle of the bath gel Ella buys for me."

Her grandfather clock chimed causing the Bad Ass Cuban to look at his watch. It was 2 O'clock. "I better go so you can get some sleep."

Neither Stephanie or Ranger were paying attention to the time as they sat together enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you, Ranger, for my evening. I enjoyed it so much."

"I did, too, Babe," he whispered before his lips met hers. "Lock your door," he said kissing Stephanie one more time before he went down her few steps and sidewalk. He beeped his Porsche open and drove it through the open garage door going up in the Colonial house next-door.

She turned the locks on her front door and the glass chandelier went off. Walking up the stairs, Stephanie's fingers were touching her tingling lips. They were warm and so was her heart. The cracks were healing, the ache in it was fading, and the beats of her heart were for another.

The night air echoed as Stephanie closed her eyes, "You found each other."


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you all for reading! Lee Anne_

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_**Chapter 26**_

"This is my vision of the Philadelphia Zoo," Stephanie told her captive audience of Mary Alice, Angie, Lorraine Brockwalter, and Stewart Fields. She placed her captured image that was removed from a portfolio and placed on the easel in the conference room. "A New Day at the Zoo."

She rounded the photograph in her development looking down over the entrance into the zoo with the sunrise and Philadelphia waking to the pastel painted sky. The CEO and his assistant sat there gawking. Mr. Fields whispered something to her and she left the room quickly.

"I don't know what to say," Stewart Fields fumbled over the few words. "Amazing. It's Amazing!"

Proofs of all the photographs of the animals and the structures of the zoo were lined around the long table. Mostly around the table the rows were double thick of images and a few three rows for space.

The door opened with Miss Brockwalter showing other individuals into the room. Mary Alice and Angie gave their aunt a questioning look as the newcomers immediately stopped at the front easel.

"Stephanie, I don't know how to express our sincere 'Thank you'. You show each animal as realistic as they can be in their habitats. Your talent is beyond anything I've seen and our animals will most certainly reap the benefits of your work. We hope our benefit will allow the zoo to expand our conservation efforts for the creatures in peril through out the world. The Fall Fundraiser with these photographs up for auction will a huge success! Thank you again, Stephanie. The zoo view is sensational! I would like to see a large one walking through the entrance."

"I'm glad you're pleased with the final results," Stephanie said breathing a sigh of relief. "I had help in my nieces and Carlos Manoso of Rangeman Security had the connections to obtain the lift. A few of the photographs are my nieces. After reviewing all of the pictures, let me know which have been selected for your Zoo calendar and for the auction, I'll have them enlarged in the sizes you want."

"Give us until the end of week. We have our work cut out for us. Rangeman Security is one of the best companies I've heard. Do you know Mr. Manoso, Stephanie?" Mr. Fields asked. "I met him at local governmental function. He was intimidating to say the least."

That comment caused Stephanie to laugh. "He can be when he's in his security expert mode. He's my neighbor."

That was a good point for the zoo CEO. "I may contact his company for additional security since the governors of Pennsylvania and New Jersey usually attend with all the other supporters."

"Tell Ranger Stephanie recommended his company. Thank you for giving me the opportunity. I enjoyed sharing it with my assistants." She smiled at Angie and Mary Alice standing quietly beside her. She shook Stewart Fields' hand before zipping her now empty portfolio. Every other person in the room was focused on the many proofs and the 'high-in-the-sky' view of the zoo to pay Stephanie any attention. She hoped that meant the Autumn benefit would be very prosperous for the beautiful creatures in her photographs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tank sat there quietly watching the small house for any movement, there was none there. But, there was some in his Hummer. He was aware of his usually statuesque friend shifting in the passenger seat. "Do you have ants in your pants?" the large African-American man hissed. While watching the skip's known address, Ranger had been watching the time on his watch. He could sit for hours not moving a toe, but tonight it wasn't happening. Since leaving Rangeman for their shift of surveillance, the Bad Ass Cuban wanted to be somewhere else his best friend knew. He was very certain it was with a beautiful photographer.

"No," Ranger said with the one word.

They watched a few more minutes. "Someone's in the house. I saw a shadow in a window," the Security Expert told his partner already half out of his seat. "Let's go."

Rangeman had been watching for a high bond skip for embezzlement of a Trenton bank. Why Carson Halpern even made bail was anyone's guess? Ranger would have expected him to be long gone by now since skipping a court date two days ago, but he was spotted around town. It was just being in the right place at the right time.

Tank went around the side of the house silently. He quickened his gait flying to the back hearing the front door unlock when the lock was shot out. Ranger didn't even give him time to get in place at the back door before he was going in. He heard "Bond Enforcement!" yelled as he was applying one of his massive shoes to the wooden door. There wasn't much struggle he heard coming through the small duplex.

"I don't give a FUCK about your lizard!" Ranger told the man struggling on the carpet.

"Hugo needs his crickets! And he's a Gecko!" Carson corrected with his face in the carpet.

Tank picked up a bag of small crickets dropped near an aquarium with a bluish Gecko sitting on a twig eying it's dinner. He also noticed a small plastic cage sitting in a open insulated bag and airline tickets tucked in a pocket. "You and the lizard going somewhere?" They caught the skip coming back home for his pet. He stole money to go on a long vacation with a lizard. Nothing like this every happened in Rangeman's Miami or Boston offices. Tank questioned the odd stuff that took place in Trenton.

Ranger yanked the FTA up. 'Let's go," he growled.

The man struggled yelling "Hugo can't be alone. If he's doesn't have human contact, he'll get aggressive!"

'He's going to be alone for a long time while you're in jail," Tank laughed.

"It has taken me a whole year to get Hugo to allow me to hold him. He doesn't bite me anymore. I can't leave him since we've made such progress!"

Ranger's patience was about gone. "I don't have time for your lizard! Tank, get the damn thing and take it with him! The cops can figure it out!"

The large man stared at his best friend. He was in a hurry to go somewhere because Ranger didn't put up with nonsense. "What?"

"Here," Ranger barked shoving Carson Halpern at Tank. In one large stride he picked up the carry-on case and reached in the aquarium grabbing the Gecko. "Bite me and I will shoot you!" He glared at the spotted lizard dropping it in the container. The bag of crickets were grabbed out of Tank's fingers and dumped unceremoniously in the with Hugo. 'Enjoy your dinner." The top was snapped on it. Ranger practically ran with the lizard bag to the waiting Hummer with his friend and skip following.

"Come on, Tank," Ranger instructed from the passenger seat. He looked at his watch while waiting for the driver to get behind the wheel.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Tank inquired slipping on his seat belt and turning the key in the ignition.

Dark eyes were boring a hole in him. "Go," Ranger said pointing down the street.

To go with the hurried state the Cuban Bad Ass was in at the moment, the Hummer made record time taking the skip and his gecko to the police station.

"What's this?" the officer asked at the desk.

"His lizard," Ranger said opening the case showing a happy Gecko eating a cricket. "He wouldn't leave it."

"What are we going to do with that?"

"Not my problem," the Bounty Hunter chuckled shoving the skip at them and taking the body receipt.

"Ranger," Eddie Gazarra called walking into the station, "long time no see. How's Stephanie?"

"Best neighbor I have. Where's her grandmother?" Ranger smirked seeing Officer Gazarra was alone.

"The night's young."

He was heading for the door and waved a "Good Night."

"Does Eddie know Stephanie Plum? What did her grandmother do?" Tank inquiring jogging to his black Hummer behind his 'in-a-hurry' friend.

"Yes and from what I know, the cops bring Edna Mazur home on a regular basis before she gets into too much trouble," Ranger replied through the black T-shirt he was pulling off.

He pulled out. "What are you doing?"

"Changing."

Out of the corner of his eye, Tank saw Ranger opened a duffel from behind the seat tugging out a folded shirt, he replaced it with most of the weapons around his hips and his shoulder harness.

"Head to 130."

"That's not the way back to Rangeman!"

"Detour."

The Hummer almost went off the road when the black cargos were unzipped as Ranger maneuvered to tuck in his shirt. "I hope you're not commando or someone over there is getting a show."

"Tinted windows." The Security Expert indicated tapping a knuckle.

Next, his boots went off for more comfortable shoes. "This isn't a dressing room!" Tank boomed watching as he removed the leather tie on his ponytail running his fingers quickly through his dark hair.

A raised eyebrow was his response and a finger pointing. "There," he indicated to a lit up building with people entering.

Pulling to the curb, Ranger jumped down. "Put this in my office. I'll see you tomorrow," he said exiting the SUV.

The man in the SUV watched his best friend walk into the building with casual effort. Who would have known they just dropped a 'FTA' off at the police station and they were sitting for almost two hours. Ranger looked like 'Mr. G. Q." He sat there a moment observing his friend stroll right up to a beautiful woman with a camera, kiss her curls, and greeted the two girls with her.

"Fucking amazing," Tank muttered to himself as he drove away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stephanie felt a tingle across the nape of her neck as she photographed the lobby of the Smith Theater. She also heard simultaneous intakes of female breaths. Turning around, but not lowering her camera she snapped the finest specimen of male magnetism she ever saw. His long hair was waving slightly from the doors closing. The pale gold Henley molded to his physique was open at the neck. The deliberate steps he took in the black pants appeared fluidly casual as his body moved towards her. The hint of a smile softened his chiseled face she captured.

"G. Q. would pay a bundle for this cover," she giggled.

"Babe," Ranger whispered kissing her curls and slipping the camera bag off her shoulder.

Both Mary Alice and Angie with the lobby of people couldn't miss the intimate gesture.

Stephanie asked the man beside her, "What are you doing here?"

"Tank and I caught the skip, so I thought you might need an extra assistant," he said honestly. Ranger wanted to be with Stephanie and if she was working her craft, so be it. He could help.

Kent Charles made his way to them greeting guests along his path. "How is it going?"

"I think I've got some shots that show the elegance that was brought back to this old theater. I want to get a few of the ballet from the back showing the inside next."

"Do what you need to do," the director indicated the way to the stage through the pairs of double doors.

There was a couple of empty seats in the last row. She indicated for Mary Alice and Angie to sit down as she looked around. The lights were dimmed as the ballet was about to begin.

Just as on 'Broadway', the eyes of the young girls never left the movement on the stage.

It put a smile of their aunt's face. Her nieces seemed to love the 'arts' as much as she did and was happy to share it with them.

"I promised the girls hot fudge sundaes when we left," she explained when the four of them were leaving Smith Theater.

"Sounds good. I missed the dinner hour," Ranger agreed. He was a little hungry. "I just need a ride."

Stephanie placed her camera equipment in the back of her Range Rover. "Hmm, I take pity on you."

The three females enjoyed a large lava cake sundae with extra nuts while Ranger was had an Asian chicken salad with a dish of frozen yogurt at 'Friendly's'. Stephanie looked up from her ice cream when a song she heard before filled the restaurant. Her blue eyes met the chocolate eyes as the words played around them.

"You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in

There's nothing we can do about  
The things we have to do without  
The only way to feel again  
Is let love in," the song told them.

Neither had to say a word, Stephanie and Ranger saw in the other's eyes what was growing between them. One heart was learning to love again and one was learning to love.

"There's love in the air," the night breeze sang.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Let Love In' by 'The Goo Goo Dolls'.


	27. Chapter 27

Happy New Year! Lee Anne__

Whispers in the Wind

Chapter 27

The last two weeks were as close to Heaven as Ranger imagined. He went from Heaven to Hell rapidly; Stephanie was leaving for New York a few days before the stock holder's meeting for shopping. Even though he would be in Trenton, he could easily drive into the Big Apple for dinner with her and her nieces. That is what he had planned, but plans change rapidly. The security expert was flying out to Boston unexpectantly. There was a problem with one of the major office accounts.

He spent most evenings eating on Stephanie's patio, taking the three Plum girls out, or there was a dinner and movie night for two in between. He even fell asleep on her sectional. Ranger had been with her every evening for a few hours at least. His lips had received a work out, too.

There was an official introduction to Hungarian food "Burg' style for him the night before the New York trip. Edna Mazur whipped up a batch of'derelye' or Hungarian pierogies and served them in full Gypsy regalia. She was attending with her gaggle of lady friends an off-off-Broadway production of 'Gypsy' in Trenton that night celebrating the life of Gypsy Rose Lee after a viewing. The Bounty Hunter was fairly certain the famous stripper wasn't Hungarian.

Stephanie offered without a blink-of-an-eye to drive her costumed Grandma to the funeral home. Frank Plum muttered to Ranger to eat the 'doughy' things to get the meal over with quickly. He was also unplugging the phone because he was fairly certain his mother-in-law was ending the evening with one phone call from the police station.

While going over the stock holders' voting agenda and company financial portfolio Stephanie's personal attorney mailed, he answered questions about all the business lingo and figures over a casual glass of wine and a few lingering kisses. Ranger received a frenzied call from Tank. The Trenton police placed an emergency call to Rangeman for additional riot gear and assistance. There was a melee at a theater in South Trenton, officers were running for their lives from maruding, chanting Gypsy ladies and angry, singing Drag queens. The theater suffered damage in the uprising when the company of male actors wouldn't bear it all approving their gender! He went running out of Stephanie's house; Tank would have the boss' gear with him.

Edna Mazur came strutting out of the police station wearing a long brown wig she swiped from one of the Drag queens. The uproar started when her group of women 'BOOED' the very BAD actresses. It wasn't until after of few were pepper sprayed that the old ladies discovered the ugly women were men and began demanding their money back saying they were misled by the ad in the paper advertising 'The Gypsy Queens of off-Broadway' in the lead roles. She was expecting 'real' Gypsies. Somehow, the box office manager was nowhere to be found. And, because all the costumes in the theater were so similiar, the police couldn't be certain who started the fight and who was on which side. The old ladies or drag queens. No one in law enforcement was willing to find out. A police car was overturned and another was found two blocks down in a heap of garbage cans. She arrived at the Plum's in the back of the smashed cop car smiling from ear-to-ear. Both Frank and Ellen were probably reaching for the first available bottle.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Now, Ranger was flying to Boston. At least he was spending extra time with the beautiful photographer, she was dropping him off at the Newark airport to catch his flight to Bean Town on her way into the Big Apple.

Stephanie's Range Rover was full between nieces, dogs, and suitcases going to New York when the Cuban next-door neighbor came out of his house. A smallish overnight bag was all he carried.

"You're travelling light," Stephanie observed.

"I have clothes in all my executive apartments, Babe." He placed his luggage on top of the bags in the cargo area, reached up closing the door, and had her around the waist. "Morning, Babe." He whispered against Stephanie's lips.

Returning his kiss, Stephanie giggled. "Morning, Ranger. You recovered from last night?"

"Yeah, I hope nothing like that happens again in my life time. It was a cat fight until the end with old gypsies and skinny ass drag queens less wigs and some clothes. The police faired the worst. There will be black eyes today on the banged-up force."

"My parents need a Grandma break. They're driving her to the bus station for Atlantic City so she and a few of her friends can stay at the condo. Daddy figures she can be Donald Trump's problem."

"Your Grandma knows Donlad Trump?" Ranger didn't think that was a very outrageous idea since knowing Edna Mazur.

Stephanie was laughing turning the key in the ignition and Ranger took the passenger seat. "Not personally I don't think, but a few nasty letters have arrived in my parent's mail from the Trump organization. Grandma doesn't always keep her top up around the pool at Trump Plaza where the condo is."

"Trump has to know it. He knows everything that goes on in his properties." Ranger said.

"Do you know Donlad Trump? I met him at a few charity gatherings with Regis."

The dark Cuban head nodded. "I do. Rangeman has done security work for him."

Mary Allice anf Angie were giggling in the backseat at Stephanie drove. Tink kept smelling Ranger's neck. "She loves you."

With his head hung, Ranger gave into the fact. He was the 'love' object of a dog. "I'm glad someone does," he sighed.

"I agree with her," Stephanie whispered pulling up to the departure doors at the Newark airport. Those words instantly sent Ranger soaring.

There was a very long 'good-bye' kiss on the sidewalk. The airport rep took one look at the muscular physique of the man in a lip lock. He bit his tongue and looked the other way moving other people along to keep the traffic flow going.

"Call me if you have any problems or questions," Ranger told the beautiful woman in his arms. He was well aware she had trepidations regarding the stock holder's meeting. It did ease his mind some what that Lester would be there, but Ranger wanted to be the one supporting her.

"I don't think it will be so hard walking into the condo this time," Stephanie told him the thoughts in her mind. "The girls and I have shopping for school clothes and dog walking. It makes the Burton Shareholder's meeting easier knowing Lester and, of course, Arthur will be there. I am the largest stock owner and I owe this to Regis. I can do this," she said trying to sound confident.

Ranger kissed her one more time. "I know you can." He picked up his carry-on heading past the impatient airport employee. He looked back at Stephanie at the curb with a loving nod. He would straighten out the problem in Boston and make his way to New York or his name wasn't Ranger Manoso.

The summer breeze rustled, "Time apart, hearts will grow."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He was waiting for his departure and for some unknown reason he dialed a number. It rang twice and a familiar male voice answered. "Good Morning, this is Donald."

"Trump, it's Manoso."

"Long time, Manoso. Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can, Trump. There's a woman on her way down from Trenton to the condo she half owns. How about a signed fruit basket or flowers to welcome her?"

Donald Trump groaned, "Please don't tell me her name is Edna."

"Yes it is! Edna Mazur."

"Out of all the old ladies around the world, how could we both know her? I gave up trying to get her to cover up around the pool. My staff hands out free buffet coupons if anyone complains. That's easier!"

"Seen her. I live next door to her granddaughter and I'm dating her."

"Edna or the granddaughter?"

"Stephanie, the granddaughter." Ranger raised an eyebrow at that question as he talked.

"I'd evict her if I could from my towers, but I can't unless I want that blasted pint-sized attorney with a tapping cane up my ass! Damn Burton! I lost a bet and he get's the last laugh. I get that crazy old lady in my casino!"

Ranger experienced Edna Mazur's outrageous living and that made him laugh outloud. "What was the bet?"

"Regis Burton, who I knew for many years, stepped foot on a golf course. Guy was all work. To him work was play. I about fell out of my personal golf cart. I bet him he couldn't sink a ball. He was in casual clothes which I never knew him to own, walked over to the putting green, and sunk a ball 27 yards out. I was taken! He and his girlfriend had a place in Maine with a golf course next to it! He only did work, work, work!" Ranger could hear a fist banging off a desk over the cell phone. "I lost the bet! And I'm paying for it everytime she steps off the bus!"

"I think a fruit basket would be nice, Trump." Ranger chuckled in 'The Donald's' ear. "Have a good one."

"My day is in the dumper now. Thanks," Donald Trump and his comb-over hair said hanging up the phone. He looked around his empty office high above New York City, he could have sworn he heard someone laughing saying "You're fired!"


	28. Chapter 28

_Thanks for all your reviews. I've had this partially finished, but hit a block getting it work out for the next few days for Stephanie and their reunion the way it was in my mind. Thanks again, Lee Anne_

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_**Chapter 28**_

The drive from the Newark airport to Washington Place wasn't long. Stephanie had to weave through the New York City traffic and people once she left New Jersey. She did it with ease coming back to her like knowing the back of your hand. It was something she did regularly living and working in and around this never sleeping city. Crossing into New York, the heartache like the previous time wasn't there. There were pangs of longing passing a coffee shop or gallery she and Regis visited in their life here, but the deep grief wasn't in her. It had left memories behind, hers and Regis' memories. Hurts of what their life was in that chapter. It was bittersweet they wouldn't make anymore, but over these some very long days and months as she healed without realizing it she was making her own special moments. There were those over these last few weeks made with a very handsome Cuban man. Seeing 'Romeo & Juliet'. They showed each other a picture from their senior year of high school on a dare, Ranger was in his football uniform and she was a cheerleader. They tossed a 'Nerf' football in the park walking her dogs as he showed off his athletic form. They were caught necking in the last row of the movie theater, Mrs. Plum received a few calls along the 'Burg' grapevine about that.

Her card she slipped into the machine clicked and the security arm went up, the garage door slid open to 'Welcome' her home. Tink and Mingo must have sensed they were returning to their original home, both barked as the Range Rover passed through.

Stephanie smiled when she pulled into one of the two parking spots belonging to her condominium. Sitting against the wall was a luggage cart Marshall left expecting her arrival.

At attention, Tink and Mingo stood beside the SUV as the overnight bags were stacked on the wheeled cart. They never moved until Stephanie gave the "OK" with her, Mary Alice, and Angie walking to the elevator.

"I can't believe we're back!" Stephanie's younger niece was bubbling with excitement.

"We are and the next few days should be busy. Tomorrow morning Leroy is expecting us and we have shopping to do so both of you are ready for school."

"Yeah shopping!" "It's too soon for school!" Both girls agreed on both points.

The elevator door dinged for the lobby. Mary Alice and Angie stepped out with Stephanie, the baggage cart, and her dogs following.

Marshall called out from the chair behind the lobby desk, "You're here!" It was all he could manage to utter with two Belgium Tervurens greeting the shorter man. They were practically all eye-to-eye.

"Oh my! Aren't you big!" the front desk clerk tried to get out. The once small puppies were happy to see him.

"Hey, you two!" Stephanie quipped her command snapping fingers. Immediately both were sitting nuzzling Marshall's fingers.

"It's so good seeing you so soon."

The photographer hugged the smaller man. "You too, Marshall!"

He handed Stephanie two envelopes and she pulled one from her purse exchanging one for the others. "I know Mary's birthday is coming up. There's something for a special evening out."

Tickets to the opera and a gift card for a small Italian eatery near Lincoln Center were enclosed for the desk clerk and his wife. Stephanie appreciated their friendship and looking after the condominium a few floors above. Mary was only too happy to look after Mary Alice, Angie, and the dogs while she was attending the stockholder's meeting. And, she knew their budget might not allow for both in an evening, particularly the premium seats she purchased.

"Thank you for remembering. It is what makes you so special, Stephanie," Marshall said with genuine appreciation. He walked the girls and dogs to the elevator calling it down.

Stephanie gave the shorter man another hug before stepping through the open doors. "Enjoy," she giggled winking at the kind, endearing man as they closed.

When the bell chimed the arrival on '18', she didn't feel the trepidation experienced weeks ago coming back to the condo after being away. Stephanie was anxious regarding the stockholder's meeting in two days, but she felt as if she was coming home. Her heart tugged as she turned the key in the lock, Regis wouldn't be on the other side of the heavy leaded glass doors. She knew it and accepted it stepping forward in her life. The handsome businessman would never be there again. Stephanie loved him, but she recognized the mending pieces of her heart were attached to the muscular and devastatingly attractive Cuban security expert who lived next-door. A rush of air and soft wagging tails went by and into the condo. She held the door and the luggage cart rolled by under her nieces' giggling power.

Tink and Mingo were going along sniffing furniture, teak wood flooring, and area rugs ending their sniff-fest at the patio doors as the drapes slid open. Stephanie unlocked the doors letting New York sounds filter in and her dogs happily chasing each other around the terrace with Mary Alice and Angie following.

It took opening a couple of kitchen cupboard doors; Stephanie found the metal dog bowls with 'Tink' and 'Mingo' etched in them. The largest of the three bowls was filled with cool water placed on the mat covering the floor. She carried a large ceramic bowl out to the terrace placing it in a shaded spot in front of the doors. The terrace was smaller than the yard in Trenton and way smaller than Maine, but her dogs were happy running around.

Stephanie turned around before going inside, her nieces and dogs were watching the activity on the river. "I'm taking our things upstairs, then we need to get some food in here," Stephanie called out.

She wasn't to the top of the round staircase when Tink and Mingo passed her body.

Mary Alice asked for her and her sister, "Can we sleep with you, Aunt Stephanie?"

"Of course, you can." Stephanie wasn't quite at the point of sleeping alone in the giant bed. She was glad it was so big for her, two girls, and two dogs.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

It was a scene strolling the short distance to Hudson River Park with the silky dogs walking as Stephanie trained her dogs one on each side, their heads up and with movements as if on a catwalk.

"What a show!" River Pete bellowed sweeping the sidewalk in front of his mobile stand.

"Hi, River Pete," Mary Alice greeted running ahead. "Do you have those chicken sticks?"

"You bet!" He gave her a vigorous nod. "How are you, Stephanie? My, your puppies grew!"

He enjoyed watching Stephanie and Regis playing with the hairy puppies in the park when they walked them. They became their 'children' and he always had biscuits ready in a container.

"Yes, Tink and Mingo did. How are you, River Pete?"

"Good. Seeing you made my day." He gave her and the two girls a quick hug and pats on the silky heads before jogging around to the back of his trailer. The door opened and quickly closed with him back behind with counter washing his hands. "Three?"

"And three lemonades," Stephanie replied.

The human females enjoyed their lunch and the dogs their treats sitting on a shaded bench.

"Let's get a few things like milk and maybe some yummy cinnamon bread for breakfast at the deli down on the corner. We'll do some shopping after we go back. We'll change later and go out for dinner."

Angie remembered something asking her aunt, "Aunt Stephanie, what was the envelopes?"

"I gave Marshall tickets for the opera. His wife, Mary, has a birthday coming up and she's looking after the four of you while I'm at the company meeting. For tomorrow night after Lester arrives, we're going to see 'Wicked'. The other envelope had an invitation to a fundraiser for the next evening that we may pop into. The philanthropist holding it I may like to talk to him about a project I've been working on for awhile."

"Like what?" the younger sister questioned.

"One quality I loved about Regis was his helping people. My attorney has been checking on a few things for me and I plan to present the idea at the stockholder's meeting," Stephanie elaborated. "I would like turn one of buildings his company owns in New York into a place for people and families who are struggling to go for help. Maybe temporary living and a learning center. The man holding the fundraiser has a foundation who could help."

"Wow, you know a lot of people like that," Angie assessed.

"A lot at times."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Their shopping spree was a success. Both of her nieces found clothes for their school wardrobes and outfits for the evenings in New York. Angie was on top of her own New York fashion world. She discovered in a small boutique in 'So Ho' a skirt set with a baggy 'Flashdance' top like her aunt had worn. Stephanie made sure there was a flesh tone thin-strapped camisole for under the top. Her nieces giggled over their pre-teen panty and bra sets their aunt didn't think they were too young to wear and boys tried to peek at. She even treated herself to some new lacy undergarments and a new dress. She had a closet full back at the condominium, but this fit more in Trenton.

Dinner was a casual pizza near Stephanie's New York home and a long walk with Tink and Mingo in and around Hudson River Park with ice cream before returning for a relaxing evening. Mary Alice's 'heads' won her a bubble bath in Stephanie's ultra big master bath tonight and it was her sister's turn tomorrow. She got the smaller marble bathtub in the guest bath.

Grabbing a glass of white wine, Stephanie leisurely walked out onto her lit-up terrace watching her dogs chase each other stopping for a few moments for ear rubs from their mistress.

She stood gazing into her modern condominium through the windows. Stephanie's past images of her and Regis together here became a mental collage. The form of a muscular Cuban man entered into her brain's focus. She was placing him in the rooms around her and on the white-light patio asking herself if he would fit into her life here? Would he like it and be comfortable? At that very second her cell phone buzzed in her shorts pocket.

"Babe" greeted her.

The masculine voice made her smile in her thoughts. "I was just thinking about you," Stephanie said before she could stop herself lost in the images she was visualizing. "How is your business trip going?" she asked brushing her visions aside.

"Long. Am I disturbing you, Stephanie?"

"No. We got back from dinner and walking the dogs. Mary Alice and Angie are getting baths. I'm having a glass of wine on the terrace overlooking the Hudson. What are you doing?"

"I'm drinking a glass of wine, too, but my view out my windows is of buildings." Ranger sensed he caught Stephanie off guard with his call at that moment. He was flying high knowing the beautiful woman's thoughts were on him. "Is everything OK, Babe?"

"Yeah." Her answer wasn't so sure. Stephanie hesitated a moment realizing his call interrupted her in the middle of her musings. "I was standing on the terrace, the condo is lit so I can see inside. I was wondering if you would be comfortable if you were in it?"

He heard the cracking emotion in his ear. "Babe, were you happy there?"

"Regis and I," Stephanie stopped. "I was. I loved living here. It's a girl's dream. Everything I had described down to the lush white bath towels."

"If you were happy there, then that's all that matters. It was decorated for you so I would see you in every corner."

"Really? My house in Trenton."

"Is yours, Babe, and so is New York."

"I've thought maybe I should sell this different times, but I can't. I don't want to. It's special," she said hoping he didn't hear her yawn.

"Special like you, Babe. You're tired, I'll let you go."

"We had a busy afternoon shopping."

"That's a girl's dream right there. Call me if you need anything, Babe."

"You're good for my moral support, Ranger. I have a quick meeting with Arthur before the stockholder's meeting. Lester will be here for dinner tomorrow. He's accompanying us to see 'Wicked'," Stephanie outlined part of her day tomorrow.

Ranger's jaw clenched hearing Lester was attending the Broadway play. He had to accept that his employee was a major owner in Burton Enterprises and knew if the meeting became to much for Stephanie he would see her through it like this attorney who looked after Stephanie. Ranger didn't like that it wasn't him, but he would be a telephone call away. "Enjoy yourself. I should be back in Trenton by the time you return. Promise to call me, Stephanie, if you need a break. You are talented, beautiful, and very intelligent. He had confidence in your abilities, Babe, just as I do."

"Thank you. I'll tell you all about it when we get back. I hope you company problem works out. Good night, Ranger."

"Good night, Babe."

Each was in their own surroundings looking out into the evening. Blue eyes and brown eyes searching. They might not see each other, but their hearts did.

"Sooner," the air breezed above the New York skyline, "you'll be together."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_**Chapter 29**_

"Yo."

"Ranger, what's going on?" Tank questioned in his ear. "We got a big pile of HORSE SHIT delivered out front! The cards says 'Thanks a lot. Donald Trump.' What the HELL?" He was very loud now and Ranger was chuckling.

"I guess Donald's not having a good week. He must be giving out a lot of buffet coupons," the Cuban Bad Ass said between his laughs.

"What are you talking about?" Tank was bordering on spastic and his best friend thought a pile of manure was funny. "This stuff stinks and it's in front of RANGEMAN!"

"All right! Don't get your tighty whities in a bunch!"

"I'M WEARING BOXERS!"

"OK, Boxers," Ranger laughed just to infuriate his best friend more. "Call the city. They let people garden in vacant lots. Tell them it's from Trump's 'Going Green' Initiative. It was delivered to the wrong address. He's having a contest to see who can grow the biggest vegetables and fruits."

"It's a little late in the growing season."

"Better late than to never grow. It's from the greenhouse effect. Don't you listen to the news? Tell them it's Trump's own special blend with super growing power. The Garden Club will have it gone before you hang up the phone. Oh, and Donald likes melons. Make it a point to tell them that to give them an edge in the contest."

"WHAT? How do you know this?"

"It's complicated. Call me if anything else important comes up."

"Everything is complicated with you." Tank was looking at his cell phone wondering who he was talking to on the other end. "What could be more important than horse shit?" He asked the question to the dial tone.

Ranger actually snorted coffee laughing telling himself in his company apartment in Boston, "I know just the woman to deliver those melons."

_**XXXXXXXXXX **_

"So what magic is Uncle Leroy performing today?" Leroy La Fountaine asked with his green cat eyes staring into the mirror fluffing Stephanie's curls.

Crystal blue eyes were watching back in the mirror. "Tomorrow I have a stockholder's meeting at Burton Enterprises."

"BOR-RING," the stylist chimed. "Well, I'm not giving you ho-hum hair for THAT! Leroy La Fountaine don't go there!" He was shaking his finger and hips at that.

Both Mary Alive and Angie were giggling at the stricken expression on their aunt's face and the gleeful one on the Man-Cat.

He was placing a foil in Stephanie's hair when a tapping and a voice interrupted them.

"Stephanie, there you are?"

"Arthur? What are you doing here?"

The smallish attorney was standing near Leroy's pink and black station with his ever present cane on his arm.

"You said you had a hair appointment with your nieces so I figured this would be a good time to have a meeting. Why waste time?"

"Perfect timing," Leroy declared. "These hi-lights need time and I'll begin my magic on these two lovely young ladies. You know," he said studying the lawyer with his round glasses. A finger flicked the gray streaked hair on his head. "You need some power sideburns. Don't you leave without seeing me."

Stephanie's nieces disappeared towards the sinks with Leroy. Arthur Greenley adjusted his glasses. "Stephanie, you have some unusual friends. Does he always have cat eyes?" He was pulling a folder out of his briefcase.

"No, Arthur. He has a collection of colored contacts. He has purple ones he wears for Elizabeth Taylor movies."

Unphased, he replied, "That's nice. I have gone through the Burton properties in and around New York and I marked the ones which might work for your tribute to Regis." He handed her a list to peruse while her hair was in foils thinking nothing of it that she looked like Medusa.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Three freshly coiffed females were walking down the sidewalk eating corn dogs mid the rush of New York City. Stephanie's curls were relaxed; her auburn curls were straight streaked with blonde, bronze, and parted on the side. Leroy said her curls would start to return in a few days. It was a style she never had before. She missed the curls she grew up with, but loved the temporary sleekness of her hair. It gave her that extra boost of confidence for tomorrow.

Her nieces had their temporary color streaks refreshed and trimmed hair.

"Hi, it's been awhile," a man greeted Stephanie walking with a woman holding hands appearing just like anybody on the street. He was in jeans, baseball cap, and sneakers as was his companion. "We're sorry."

"Yes, it has, Jon. Hi, Dor," Stephanie returned the hug they gave her. "I haven't been living here for sometime since Regis." She stopped not wanting to be sad. "I'm in Trenton taking care of my nieces, Angie and Mary Alice."

"Did you get an invitation? We're having a fundraiser for the foundation," he explained.

"I did and we were going to stop by tomorrow night. I hope you don't mind if I bring a friend with me. We have a stockholder's meeting tomorrow and I wanted to talk with you about a project. I could use some guidance."

"Great!" the woman told her with her husband agreeing. "We help each other."

"Good. We'll see you in the evening," Stephanie said nodding to her nieces.

Walking towards Washington Place, her nieces were excited by their new experience the following night. They liked peeking into Stephanie's life she lived in New York.

Stephanie realized the girls didn't recognize who she spoke with on the sidewalk and she didn't enlightened them letting them think he was just someone she knew. Tomorrow they could be surprised. She knew Lester would be with her, but the beautiful photographer wished a certain Cuban man would be there. She was looking forward to dancing to some Rock music; she hadn't done that in a long time.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Tank, what is wrong with Ranger?" Ben Cornish, the manager of the Rangeman Boston office was confused. They were sitting there going over contact changes and figures before meeting with the Dickinson Complex owners. They were one of biggest, oldest, and very profitable clients the office had under contract. "We were going over updates and money, I heard the clock chime the hour. Ranger looked at the time. My friend 'Mr. Cool and Collected' threw his pen at the clock storming out of the office. I never saw him like that! He came back 10 minutes later like nothing happened. Did I miss something?"

What could Ranger's best friend say? Nothing! Lester left for New York to meet Stephanie for the stockholder's meeting and love-sick Bad Ass must have realized it. It got under his Cuban tinted skin. "Must be stress. We've been really busy here in Trenton with a bunch of shit," Tank made-up somewhat trying not to laugh in the phone. He was glad he was safe in his office in New Jersey. It served Ranger right for laughing at Tank's dilemma of manure.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_**Chapter 30**_

Blue eyes met blue eyes in the mirror as Stephanie studied herself. Her fingers smoothed her sleek hair high-lighted into place. Her eyes were bigger to her with the straight hair and side part. Standing out and yet blending with her own brunette hair, the streaks of blonde and bronze shined. Stephanie declared Leroy a 'hair genius'. The make-up she chose was all neutral shades to go with the fitted navy suit she was wearing to appear all business.

Locking the clasp and tugging on the diamond tennis bracelet Regis gave her for their first Christmas so it was secure she let out a deep breath. "I hope I can do this, Regis. I don't want to let you down." Nerves showing, she tugged on her long jacket once more and picked up a leather folder from a chair walking out of the luxurious bedroom.

Coming down the circular staircase, Lester was finishing a cup of coffee. He was in a black suit. Standing there dwarfed next to him was Arthur.

"I have a car waiting, Stephanie. I thought we might go together."

"Thank you, Arthur," Stephanie told her attorney sporting discernible sideburns. She was actually relieved the lawyer who always anticipated everything and looked after her interests would be beside her and her friend on the other.

The prior evening out was what she needed to put the stockholder's meeting out of her head for a few hours. After arriving and dumping his suit bag and overnight case in the downstairs bedroom which he preferred, Lester accompanied the three 'Burg' females out to dinner and to 'Wicked'. When he visited New York or Virginia, the tall lean man always made Regis and Stephanie laugh with his stories and jokes. The ones last night were tame with Angie and Mary Alice in attendance, but Stephanie found herself laughing hysterically anyway. He teased her also about the sexy hair she had for a short time. Before she closed her eyes, her cell phone rang on the nightstand. Ranger called to say 'Good Night.'

Tink and Mingo came running from the terrace at the tap on condominium door.

"I think you got taller since the last time," Mary, Marshall's wife, told Lester Santos when he opened it.

"Still the same," the nephew replied. "It's nice seeing you again, Mary."

Stephanie checked both of her nieces had their new tankini swimsuits in their sport bags.

"Mary, I don't know how long I will be," the photographer said because she didn't.

"Don't you worry that beautiful new hair on your head. Your girls will be swimming while I put out towels. I'll make sure they have lunch and your four-legged children go out. You concentrate on what you need to."

"Aunt Stephanie," Angie concurred with a nod, "we'll be OK."

Kissing her nieces and rubbing her faithful companions' ears, she picked up her purse and leather folder, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Going out the lobby double glass doors, a black Town Car was waiting to take Stephanie, Lester, and the tapping cane of an attorney to Burton Enterprises; a place she hasn't stepped foot in what seemed to be a lifetime ago.

"Arthur, you have sideburns," Stephanie commented as he adjusted his round glasses.

Smiling at his updated appearance, "That's what my wife said. That hairdresser is unusual," he said moving forward in his seat towards Stephanie. "My wife has an appointment with him next week."

"He is a hair genius," she said answering her ringing cell phone. "Hello."

"Babe."

"Ranger."

Both Lester and Arthur could not miss the genuine smile growing on Stephanie's apprehensive face.

"I wanted to catch you before the meeting. You can do it, Babe." He could hear the beautiful photographer's nervousness in her voice.

"I hope so," she said letting out a deep breath as the car was pulling up to the curb of the glass and steel building in Manhattan. "We're pulling in now."

"You can. I watched you go up on a hydraulic lift without the blink of an eye. Call me if you need me."

"You're good for my confidence, Ranger. Bye," she said fighting tears.

Carlos Manoso was wishing himself there as he spoke, "Bye, Babe."

Blue eyes went up to headquarters of Burton Enterprises on the top floors. "I hope I can do this for you, Regis," she silently told herself.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

The warmth in the middle of her back of Lester's hand Stephanie felt through her suit jacket was soothing riding up the elevator to the top floors.

"It will be OK, Auntie," Lester teased hoping to lighten the quietness going up.

"Thanks, Les." The smile returned was weak.

She stopped at the glass doors. There on the wall was a photographic portrait of Regis in his business suit under the letters 'BURTON ENTERPRISES'. She fought back the deep sob in her throat letting out a strangled breath walking in the door Arthur held open.

Toni, the receptionist was around her desk greeting the woman who had been a frequent visitor to the company offices up to her bosses death. The breath of fresh air she brought was gone. It was a pleasure watching a man who lived, ate, and existed only for his business change into one who enjoyed life and business casual. "Stephanie, welcome!"

Regaining some of her shaken composure, Stephanie greeted cheerfully, "Thanks, Toni. How are you?"

"Good. I'm so happy to see you. Nice to see you, Lester."

Along the hallway to the large board room, Stephanie was greeted by executives and board members milling at the coffee station for a drink and a fresh pastry. Lester was on one side and her concerned attorney on the other holding a shaking arm.

The board room wooden doors were open showing an empty room.

"Give me a moment," Stephanie asked in a quivering voice to Lester and Arthur. Both nodded closing the doors after Stephanie and stopping Lester's uncle Carter from entering after her. He was a VP and not a favorite family member.

The high backed leather chair of Regis' supported her trembling body that her fingers were clutching in the flood of memories. Her vision scanned the wall of windows over New York and the other plain long wall with certificates and awards presented to the company over the years. The blue eyes looked up studying the ceiling color and the frosted glass globes that had not changed. Inhaling deeply she lowered her focus to the back wall. Facing her was a smiling Regis. It was the business man as no one had seen before. It was a photograph Stephanie shot of him in the Ozarks. Green trees in the background, he was standing in a relaxed posture with a flannel shirt over a blue T-shirt and jeans on boulders smiling. His business was left behind as he rediscovered what was outside the corporate doors. Around the large one were smaller pictures shaking hands with the Mayor of New York, from covers of business magazines, and Regis in business mode. That photograph became his 'new' corporate portrait. It was a statement to the life he found outside of Burton Enterprises with Stephanie. Standing there gazing on the man she had loved and shared a life for very long moments in the quiet room, Regis' calming confident presence slowly worked on Stephanie. Her fingers weren't shaking or her legs. All she felt was lasting love and small tinge of sadness. This was her final 'Good-bye' to Regis and she understood the significance. She was here in this boardroom to close a chapter and turn the page on a new one. She was sad in the life she and Regis had together was cut short so suddenly, but there was the hope of the new one with the handsome Cuban man on the other side of their shared fence. Meeting the still blue eyes watching her she nodded saying, "I'm doing this for you, Regis. I'll do this."

She gave the portrait one last gaze turning around. Stephanie opened the board room doors greeting the board members, executives, employees attending, Lester, and Arthur waiting to enter with the sureness Regis was bestowing on her and the breeze echoed "I know you can, Sweetheart" passing by.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

It was a long morning. The board members agreed to accept the resignation of Carol Heatherington from the board. Her husband was recovering from open heart surgery and she wanted to focus fully on his recovery so there was a open position. Also, a small dividend was approved for shareholders of which both Stephanie and Lester found themselves with increased portfolios of shares. The Burton Enterprise activity committee asked for funding and approval to resume participation in the Thanksgiving Day Parade. The company designed a float for a number years for the event, but did not the last year because of the loss of the CEO. Regis and Stephanie both enjoyed riding on it greeting the watchers and employees passed out candy. He even worked beside his employees creating the entry. Regis was proud of their hard work. Baker Burton raised an objection to the frivolous company expense after Stephanie gave her vote favoring it and her nephew seconded it. Arthur jumped up out of his chair tapping his cane and producing a document with Baker's own signature. It was the agreement all the executives had to sign in regards to Stephanie's recognized association with Burton Enterprises as the majority stockholder. He broke the agreement so he forfeited his stocks, job with the company, and struggled with the security guards as he was escorted out on the spot. His shares were split 60-40 between Stephanie and Lester.

"There is one more item on the agenda," Arthur said to the room. He nodded to Stephanie sitting in Regis' leather chair.

Stephanie hesitated at first. She felt something placed in her palm. Lester placed the gold pocket watch of his great-grandfather's that Regis wore. It was smooth and warm. She stood up holding it as a security blanket as Arthur began passing out folders.

"Before you," she began, "in an outline to begin work on 'Helping Hands'. I hope with the board approval and company backing to honor Regis with a temporary housing, resource, and employment education center for people and families who have become homeless or need help bettering themselves and their families. Regis cared about people. It didn't matter who or what you were, he liked everyone. I want him to be known and remembered for more than a business magnate, but the caring man he was in life. I'm asking Burton Enterprises to donate one of the many buildings owned by the company and one which has had little use. There is a list of the properties in the folder and designate a portion of the 'goodwill' allowance in the company budget for it's maintenance. To begin the project, I am donating $5 million dollars of my own money and I ask for the board and company's support."

Lester spoke up, "I'll match it, Stephanie."

There were voices around the table agreeing to donate for the building of 'Helping Hands' immediately.

Carter Burton stood up. "Does this city really need another homeless shelter to waste company resources?" He questioned with disdain in his deep voice.

Without realizing she was doing it, Stephanie was standing with her hands planted on the smooth hardwood table glaring at him. "Without your brother, where would you be, Carter?" Stephanie glared not backing down from Regis' older brother. "Despite your WAYS, Regis recognized your talent for investing and the benefit you would make to his company." The 'ways' she referred to and most in that room knew was his cheating and out-of-wedlock children whose mother's he paid off. It caused his wife into a nervous break-down. "I want 'Helping Hands' to be temporary living, but it will also be a current resource center so anyone can find the assistance they may need. The people living there will gain pride in themselves and will maintain, improve the building while gaining skills as a trade for living there. I want it to be a very 'green' building so it sustains it's self." Stephanie ended her mini speech with a challenge. "You don't want to honor your own brother?"

He stared at the young woman who infiltrated his brother's life realizing he couldn't win this and with a very great possibility if he pushed his objections, he too could be out the corporate door. One thing about his brother, the contractual agreements he penned had no loop holes. The one he signed regarding Stephanie Plum's involvement in 'his' company was the same and fighting his own signed agreement in court, he would be laughed out of the courtroom by the judge for trying. Carter sat down holding his executive head high never taking his eyes off the photographer or his muscular nephew standing up next to her. "Well, since you explained further, I'm sure it won't be just a 'homeless' shelter, I'm sure the resources can be allocated. Regis would like it."

"Proud of you, Auntie," Lester told Stephanie after they were seated in the Town Car driving them away from the Burton Enterprises headquarters after the somewhat explosive end of the stockholder's meeting.

Before returning to her condominium, Stephanie made a stop at a sidewalk flower stand and asked Paul the driver to detour. There were a few cars parked along the road leading through Pinelawn Cemetery and he parked where Lester told him.

Stephanie assured her 'nephew' opening the door, "I'll be OK."

She walked the same path from almost two years ago to the simple marble headstone she chose from Maine. She had never actually seen it in place at Regis' grave. She stooped placing the large bouquet against the stone etched with trees against a dark Maine sky with twinkling stars. It was a rendition of looking out from the roof top deck they loved at the windmill. "I did it, Regis. I made it through," Stephanie whispered brushing the warm stone in the sun. "I don't ever want to forget you. I want everyone to know how wonderful you were that's why I'm doing 'Helping Hands'. In doing this, I'm giving you to everyone who you can help, and I'm ready to let you go. There's someone I met. Ranger's quiet and strong. He broods I think because of things he did in his Army background, but his heart is kind like yours. I never thought I would meet someone who makes me feel whole again.

I love you, Regis," Stephanie whispered kissing her fingertips then touching the grave marker.

She looked back once more before getting into the black car. Lester was holding the door open for her. The wind blew at that second in the still cemetery, "He's on his way."


	31. Chapter 31

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_Chapter 31_

"What do you mean there are no seats?" a very agitated Ranger Manoso questioned standing at his full height over the counter and the cowering agent behind it. He was evolving from businessman to 'Bad Ass' in casual dress in record time. He ran out of Rangeman before the ink was dry on the revised and updated contract he flew to his Boston office to handle. He came to the airport figuring he would catch an earlier flight to New York than he was booked, but they were full.

"I'm sorry, S—s-ir," the young male agent looked up hiding behind the computer screen. His shaking hand was close to alerting security because the man in front of him appeared strong enough to bite his head off literally. "The plane is f-f-f-ull."

"Any seats open up, I will be right over there," the security expert hissed pointing to a support column and empty seats a short throw from the spot he was standing. That was his 'new' post.

"Uh-huh," the clerk said hoping to make it to the bathroom.

Walking to the post he assigned himself in clear view of the gate, Ranger stopped hearing his name.

A man in casual khakis and Polo was coming towards him. "Ranger!"

"Puck?" It was an ex-Ranger buddy who loved hockey. His real name was Guthrie Caseman.

The men were shaking hands. Asking together, "How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked.

"Trying to get to New York," Ranger replied dryly, "but the earlier flights are booked. Do you still live there?"

"Yeah, Cissy loves the Bronx." Guthrie met his wife Cissy at a small Med-Vac unit they passed through on a mission. She was an Army nurse. It was love at first sight and they married shortly after their tours were up. "I'll keep you company before my flight leaves." He sat down stretching his long legs out next to his old friend as "Mr. Manoso, please come to the departure gate" rang out over head.

The young man whom Ranger intimidated earlier stepped back from the counter as he approached steadily and fast.

"What? Is there a cancellation?" the Bad Ass barked willing to take up in the baggage area.

Freddy the agent stuttered, "O-ne in f-f-first class leaving in thirty minutes."

"Take it," Ranger said cutting him off handing over his black credit card and his boarding passes for his later flight.

Now that he would be in New York, Ranger had to get to Stephanie but would it be OK with her to show up at her condominium unannounced? He'd work on that.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"If you have time, Ranger, I know Cissy would love to see you. She is picking me up at the airport and I promised her dinner at one of her favorite restaurants in the city," Guthrie suggested waiting in line to board the airplane. He didn't picture his old friend casually milling about the fast paced New York City; he had a vibe that something was there he was seeking.

"Well, that would get me into the city," Ranger told himself. "OK," he said accepting the invitation. He would at least be in the Big apple and closer to the beautiful photographer.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Walking into 'Mesa' with Guthrie and Cissy, his blonde haired wife, Ranger had the notion Stephanie was close by. How would be ever find her in a city the size of New York if she was actually near-by. His trained eyes looked for her curls in the restaurant patrons, but there was no woman with curls like Stephanie's.

Puck explained on the airplane ride, his mother-in-law was watching their two boys so the couple had an evening to themselves. Bobby Flay's 'Mesa' was his wife's favorite place for dinner and since he had been out of town for a few days, he agreed with the dinner plans. Following the maitre d' showing them to the table, Ranger's trained panther-like reflexes caught a thin woman touching her bare back stepping back. Her foot must have caught on a chair leg.

"I'm sorry," she apologized bumping him.

Before Ranger could blink, her arms were around his neck. "Ranger, you're here."

His arms recognized her before his brain did. He was holding a woman with straight streaked hair he didn't recognize. The looks on his friends' face had to be stunned as his. When they were face-to-face after a long, deep hug, big blue eyes were staring back at him surrounded by straight, side-parted, high-lighted hair.

"Babe?"

"I missed you," Stephanie told him smiling with her arms tightening around him.

The whole restaurant had to be watching them. "I didn't recognize you," he told her truthfully touching her sleek, shining hair.

"I wanted to be all business today," she explained quickly. "It's only temporary." Her arms were still around his neck and Ranger wasn't letting go either. "What are you doing here?"

"I met an ex-Ranger buddy at the airport and Puck invited me to dinner. I was going to call you after dinner. Babe," Ranger introduced Stephanie still holding her tightly with one arm, "this is Guthrie and Cissy. This is Stephanie."

Ranger's friends heads were swiveling between Ranger, the woman wrapped around his neck, and each other wondering between them what was going on here. Guthrie had the idea something was drawing Ranger to New York City and now he knew. The Ranger he knew was a loner; the man in the restaurant was clearly smitten with this woman.

"Hi, it's nice meeting you," Stephanie shook both of their extended hands. "Do you want to join us?" She questioned the Cuban man holding her around the waist. She didn't wait for an answer asking the maitre d', "Phil, can I get another table?"

"On it, Stephanie," he replied heading towards a corner table where Lester, Mary Alice, and Angie were sitting.

Mr. and Mrs. Caseman were confused the second time in less than five minutes following the head waiter to their 'new' table seeing Lester Santos sitting at what was the 'new' Stephanie's table.

"Puck!" Lester greeted shaking the stupefied man's hand. "Cissy!"

Ranger wasn't paying particular attention to his three friends, he was completely focused on Stephanie. His eyes wondered down from her streaked straight hair to the deep V-necked floral halter exposing her back to the shiny black tights molded tights over her legs and high-heeled sandals. He was extremely glad he found her.

"We're confused," Puck stated looking around the table. "How do you know each other?" he was pointing to Stephanie, Ranger, and Lester. He also noticed the entwined fingers between the Cuban man and the very beautiful woman.

"Let me introduce my nieces, Mary Alice and Angie," Stephanie began. "I'm their legal guardian. Ranger is my next-door neighbor."

Lester chimed in, "I work for Ranger at Rangeman. Stephanie was my Uncle Regis' girlfriend before he died. Today was the shareholder's meeting at Burton Enterprises. That's why I'm here since we own the majority of the stock." Lester's finger was going between him and his 'auntie'.

"That's crazy," the husband and wife spoke at the same time.

"I know," Stephanie giggled. "I'm from the 'Burg' and it's normal there."

A very serious Ranger whispered in Stephanie's ear, "How did today go?" His dark eyes were intense focused on her face reading any emotions on her beautiful face.

"It had some moments of excitement, but I think pretty well."

"You kicked some Burton butt, Auntie," Lester teased. He was proud of her today and all through the stock holder's meeting felt this was a pivotal point for her life. He knew why because the connection on the other side of the table would be apparent even to a sightless person. Witnessing the deep sadness and apprehension himself in the morning, Stephanie had a glow about her now. And if didn't better, Ranger had it too.

"I'll tell you later," Stephanie playfully nudged his shoulder with hers.

"Babe, is there a hotel near your condo?" Ranger figured since he 'found' Stephanie, he would stay close to her for the night and ride back to Trenton.

A teasing smile was his answer. "I hope one rated fabulous is OK? I know of one very close."

His eyebrow arched waiting for her to elaborate. "I have three bedrooms, Silly. Lester's room is the one downstairs and the girls are with me. It will make Tink's night," she flirted.

"Mine, too."

Through out dinner, dessert, and coffee the conversation was light and friendly. Stephanie enjoyed hearing about Ranger, Lester, and Puck in the Rangers. It gave her insight into the intense man next to her and the confidence the government had in his leadership abilities. She answered questions about her photography. Ranger was impressed as he told about the photo shoot at the zoo.

"I promised we would stop at a fund raiser tonight, do you and your friends want to come, Ranger?" Stephanie asked. "I would like to talk with the founder of the group about a project. If you're tired, I'll call Marshall and he will let you in my condominium."

"I'll go with you, Babe." He wasn't going to be without her.

Ranger slipped the waiter his black credit card paying for the relaxing and enjoyable dinner with the beautiful woman next to him, his friends, and her nieces. Ranger and Lester were cordial between them for Stephanie's sake, but as dinner progressed relaxed and were on friendlier terms. Santos even pushed a few of the Cuban man's buttons as he always did.

"How was everything?" A man dressed in a chef's jacket stopped at Stephanie's table asking and kissing her cheek. Cissy's jaw dropped.

"Wonderful as always," she said. "Thank you, Bobby." She handed him a pen and he signed two napkins.

Her nieces looked at their aunt, then watching the man walk away. "He looks like that man Grandma watches on the cooking channel," Mary Alice commented.

"Really?" She handed each girl an autographed napkin with the name 'Bobby Flay' written on it.

Reading the name, they both giggled. "Who don't you know in New York?"

"I know a few people and it is his restaurant. Just don't tell Grandma."

Walking through the restaurant and out on the sidewalk, city goers were gathered on the sidewalk watching an outdoor television screen at a bar nearby. The group moved in the direction to discover what was holding everyone's interest. Donald Trump was being interviewed and he was visibly shaken. That was unusual even for him. Police officers were standing around him.

"I don't know what is being reported, but I did not do what SHE is saying! NEVER!" 'The Donald' was red-faced yelling at a press conference.

"YOU DID TOO!" a voice yelled back off screen. The voice was very familiar to Stephanie.

The camera switched. It was Grandma Mazur waving her arms pointing at Donald Trump.

"You wanted some of this and won't be honest to admit it," she said on camera shaking her body. "I'm not going to be locked up to be your sex slave!"

The camera now has a sputtering, angry business man back on it. "YOU WON'T COVER UP!"

"Why should I? I got this to say 'Thank You' for the fruit basket." Grandma opens her blouse revealing a saggy white bra. Above, below, and under it from the TV screen, she had the face of Donald Trump tattooed on her chest.

"Grandma!" Stephanie let out. Ranger like everyone on the sidewalk was laughing locked on the television.

"I ain't no one's sex slave to be locked up and played with when you want. I want it all the time!"

"I'M MARRIED!" Donald yelled. "I had security posted outside your door because you were walking around my building topless with my face painted on you! I want you OUT!"

"Mr. Trump! Mr. Trump!" Small cane tapping Arthur makes his way through the crowd in Atlantic City waving papers. "You can't do that! I got the papers!"

Stephanie was pointing to her attorney. "That's Arthur!"

"Damn it! Not you!" Donald Trump says. He swayed on the camera and fainted.

Everyone was focused on the downed man. In the background, Grandma Mazur was walking off on Arthur's arm telling him, "Nice sideburns."

"My wife likes them."

Lester was laughing wiping his eyes, "Steph, your grandma is something."

"I know," she said answering her ringing cell phone.

"Pumpkin, your Grandma is beyond crazy! Did you see the news?" Frank Plum ranted. "Your mother and I are leaving for Atlantic City to pick her up!"

"Daddy, be careful. It will be dark driving there."

"Retirement is to be enjoyable! Who ever came up with it never met that crazy old bat!"

Stephanie questioned, "Why are you picking up Grandma?"

"Your mother is having palpitations still. Donald Trump's office called PLEADING with us to get her out of there. Donald is furious with her strutting around with his face on her chest, He doesn't have that many wrinkles."

"Daddy, I'll go get her," Stephanie offered.

"No, she's our pain-in-ass responsibility. I never expected when I married your mother, Edna would be part of the wedding package. After this I may need some peace, quiet, and liquor. I'm heading to Maine I think."

"Mary Lou, Lenny, and the boys are there and leaving for a few days in Boston. I have extra keys at home."

"OK, Pumpkin. Your mother is ready. Arthur is calling us with a safe location outside of Atlantic City to pick her up. Mary Poppins sure earns his paycheck,"

"Arthur is on top of everything. Drive safe."

"What's wrong, Babe?" Ranger asked as she was replacing her cell phone in her purse.

Stephanie was laughing uncontrollably. "Donald Trump ran Grandma out of Atlantic City and Arthur charged in to save her with his new sideburns. Only my Grandma could get kicked out of that town by 'The Donald'."

"Babe, she is something," he chuckled. He has seen her topless and it wasn't pretty. Oh, and Ranger surely wasn't on Donald Trump's favorite people list and Tank could possibly expecting more manure.

"Let's go dance," she told their small group walking directing them down the sidewalk still laughing at her Grandma Mazur.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_**Chapter 32**_

Strolling the short distance from Mesa, Ranger's fingers were interlocked with Stephanie's. They could have been going to a car wash and he wouldn't have cared. He couldn't believe "Babe' was in that particular restaurant and his eyes were on her.

"Here," she said. A coffee shop on the street level of a painted building was hopping with lights and music playing in the outdoor patio. She presented her invitation to the very large bald-headed man at the door and immediately hugging another. Ranger fought the urge to pounce knowing he could take down both men.

"I brought some friends with me, Jon," Stephanie told the man she met on the street the day before. He was dressed in jeans, T-shirt with the 'Soul Foundation' logo, and no ball cap.

"Great," he replied shaking each hand as they followed Stephanie inside.

"This is Lester, Guthrie, Cissy, Carlos, and my nieces Mary Alice and Angie. This is Jon Bon."

"AHHHH JOVI!" The young girls screamed over the music. They recognized him now from their aunt's CD's.

The famous rocker was laughing, "I get that sometimes."

"Jon, if you have a free minute during the evening, can I talk with you about something I'm working on? I could use some direction."

"Always, Stephanie."

The photographer lead her small entourage through the cafe greeting many guests along the way. Her nieces she kept close to her and Ranger was holding her hand through the people.

Lester's hand was waving above heads having scored two tables with stools together on the outdoor patio off from the small stage which Stephanie assumed Jon would perform. Both Angie and Mary Alice were in awe.

"Aunt Stephanie, you play his CD's in the car," Mary Alice comment touching the hand Bon Jovi shook.

Stephanie was smiling at her nieces. "Surprise."

"Babe, want something to drink?"

There were trays of finger foods and drinks on ice on the patio and inside. "An iced coffee."

"Girls?" Ranger asked the ga-ga girls watching Jon Bon Jovi make his way around. They didn't hear the question.

"Cokes," Stephanie ordered for them.

Cissy Caseman was sitting next to the photographer waiting for her husband to bring her a cold lemonade. "Thank you for including us, Stephanie. This is not our usual evening out."

Stephanie and Regis had a handful of charity fundraisers they regularly attended in New York and the 'Soul Foundation' was one of them. Jon's charity had renovated a few buildings around the city and a few of Mary and Marshall's neighbors who lost their homes found new apartments in them. It was how Stephanie and her boyfriend became involved. "I'm glad to meet friends of the guys.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you and Ranger dating?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. He came into my life so unexpectedly. I've been attempting to get my life back on some course after I lost Regis, Lester's uncle. My sister left her two daughters with my parents running off with a guy so that is the reason I came out of my hiding in Maine. It wasn't in my plan to meet someone and Ranger makes me feel special."

"He is one of the most focused men I ever met while I was an Army nurse. He can be very intimidating, but I know he has a heart of gold."

"I know and he's spent time with my family. My Grandma hasn't scared him off," she giggled watching Ranger accompanied by Lester and Puck coming back to the table.

"What's that look for, Babe?" He asked casually seeing the two women with their heads together.

"I was just saying Grandma hasn't scared you off."

"She's scary." He said the words with a serious face but the arched eyebrow gave him away as he bust out laughing. "She is, Babe! Look at Donald Trump!"

Her tongue came out. "He just has to get used to her!"

Ranger just chuckled passing out drinks. He sat down without another word taking a sip of his water, his fingers let go of the plastic bottle and directly went to touching her straight tresses. "I didn't recognize you, Babe."

"Well," the photographer teased, "I guess strange women hug you all the time in restaurants. Didn't your mother ever teach you 'Stranger Danger'?" Her blue eyes were laughing at him.

"No, they don't." He winked. "Maybe a few times, but I never expected the one I was wishing to see would change her curls on me."

"My hair guru, Leroy at 'Impressions', gave me as he called it '21st Century modern' business hair. It will only be this way for a short time. I never knew what straight hair was like to have in the mornings."

"'Impressions! I've called there a few times and it's always booked so far in advance," Cissy commented. For a long time, she wanted to update her blonde hair and that 'very' busy salon is high on the list of best New York beauty spots.

"Call them," Stephanie told her, "and give them my name."

Angie and Mary Alice took their eyes off the rock star going through the crowded coffee shop adding "Leroy is the best!" Their faces were in 'awe' watching Jon Bon Jovi walking towards their table stopping a moment to greet Lester and his friend.

Autographed band photos and 'Soul Foundation' T-shirts were laid in front of the wide eyed girls.

Sighing, the two pre-teen gave out breathless "'Thank you's."

Mary Alice turned to her aunt not believing who was leaning on the table. 'Bon Jovi' was one of her aunt's favorite bands to listen to as she drove. "Aunt Stephanie, we got to come back here more," she said holding tightly onto her gifts.

"OK," Stephanie laughed at her 'star struck' nieces, "but I don't have a big long list of famous friends to hang out with in New York."

"You know enough," Angie and Mary Alice agreed together.

Jon was leaning casually on the table with his elbows. "So, Famous Photographer, how can I help you?" he asked in his friendly manner. He was cautious staying on his side of the table due to the muscular man on the other side very close to his guest. He did think the 'macho' guy would be an excellent body guard, but he was protecting one female tonight.

"I want to start a temporary housing and resource center for people and families who might need a helping hand in Regis' honor," she began to explain. "I'm going over a few Burton buildings that aren't being used to their full potential." She quietly outlined her vision as the table listened.

Silently and thoroughly, Ranger concentrated as Stephanie described her plan. Hearing how she wanted to honor the business man whom she shared a life, he had a nagging thought maybe she wasn't completely over him and ready to move on. The Cuban man was patient and she could have all the time she needed, he wasn't letting her go.

"I like your idea," Bon Jovi agreed, "and any advice or assistance I or the 'foundation' can give you is only a call away. Call me anytime. If I'm out touring, my wife will relay the message to me." As he spoke, he was posing for a cell phone shot with Lester and the Caseman's that Stephanie was taking and one with her smiling 'ga-ga' nieces. "I think I'm up." He jogged up to the small stage picking up a guitar leaning against a stool. Music and Bon Jovi songs began filling the evening air and people were up ready to dance. "Thank you, everyone for coming and helping those who need to get back on their feet!"

Ranger had Stephanie's hand. "Dance?" he asked.

"I've been wanting to all night," Stephanie spoke with certainty tugging the handsome man whose fingers were intertwined with hers towards the area in front of the stage.

Angie and Mary Alice were on the edge of the dance floor be-bopping to their first 'rock' concert; their aunt was an arm's length away dancing with their 'hunky' next-door-neighbor.

Lester was actually dancing with two blondes.

"I never imagined Ranger would ever be so taken with any woman," Puck told his wife sitting their watching their Army friend. Dancing apart, the body movements of Stephanie and Ranger mirrored each other. Dancing together they were one, their arms were around each other. Twirling Stephanie, she went around right back into Ranger's strong arms.

"Who is that man in Ranger's skin?"

It was a fun-filled evening of dancing and music, but the ever-watchful aunt caught her nieces yawns Angie and Mary Alice attempted to hide. They spent a good portion of their night dancing beside their photographer aunt and her 'assumed' boyfriend on the dance floor, but also Stephanie and Ranger took turns spinning them around.

With 'Thank you's' to the famous rocker before leaving the fundraiser still going strong, Stephanie, the Cuban man attached firmly to her hand, her nieces, 'nephew', and new friends did the short walk again in the direction of 'Mesa'. Ranger needed to retrieve his over-night bag from the Caseman's car.

Cissy and Guthrie were profusely expressing their appreciation for their very 'fun' evening to Stephanie. "I've never met any celebrities here, and we meet three in one night," Cissy gushed. Stephanie knew of two, but questioned the third. "You! Both of the guys told us of your acclaimed photographs. And, Ranger I'm sure you know doesn't say much, but he was so impressed watching you at the zoo. Your photographs mesmerize him."

She caught his eye and Ranger flashed Stephanie a brilliant smile as he was shaking hands with Puck in the parking lot. It was a rare period of time during the evening when they were apart.

"It was so nice meeting you," the photographer hugged the ex-Ranger's wife.

"Ranger, if you come back to the city, maybe we can get together?" Puck questioned his friend that he connected with again.

"I'd like that. Maybe I'll be back with Stephanie and we go out for a couples night," he commented more for himself hoping it would happen they would be back in New York together.

Those words shocked Guthrie, that was almost an admission from the tight-lipped Cuban to an actual relationship.

"Lester, it was wonderful seeing you," Mrs. Caseman wrapped a tight hug around the fun-loving Playboy.

She found her toes off the ground. "I liked seeing you," the tall man said returning the hug.

As a true New Yorker, Stephanie flagged a cab. She indicated to one that was one of the yellow passenger vans so the five of them could return to her condominium.

"Tired?" Stephanie questioned her nieces as they slipped into the middle; Ranger and Lester took the back seat.

Angie and Mary Alice shook their heads, but their eyes were drooping.

"Right. Washington Place," she instructed the driver.

The cab ride wasn't long. Ranger kept his eyes on Stephanie's streaked hair in front of him or watched the city go by out the window. He wasn't sure about making conversation with his employee and some-what-strained friend at the moment.

Lester broke the silence. "It still amazes me how this city is always going," he stated out loud watching people heading in all directions. "We're sure not in Trenton."

That made Stephanie laugh, "No, Les, we're not. Right here."

The driver pulled along the curb in front of the brick and glass Washington Place. "Thank you." She handed their driver money and tip before either Lester or Ranger could pay him.

"There are my puppies!"

Strolling down the sidewalk holding hands were Marshall and Mary with Tink and Mingo on their leashing beside them.

"It was a nice night for a walk and a snow cone," the smallish doorman happily told the group as the cab went in search of a new fare.

Belgian Tervuren tails were wagging furiously seeing their mistress.

"Were you two good?"

"The best," Mary laughed. "Our regular park friends loved them."

"Marshall and Mary," Stephanie introduced the man at her side, "this is Carlos. He's Lester's boss and my next-door-neighbor."

The older couple mentioned to each other the shine was back in the photographer's eyes again. The tall, muscular man was the reason and they were glad for it.

Ranger shook the hands of Stephanie's friends. "It's very nice to meet you. Thank you for looking after my 'Babe' and her nieces."

"It's nice to meet you, Carlos," Marshall greeted, "and we look forward to having Stephanie home."

Letting his sight wonder up, the building in front of him was brick and a whole lot of glass that glistened against the New York backdrop. Stephanie's nieces took possession of the leashes going up the wide front steps. Marshall used his security card to open the doors; Ranger held the door for their group to enter. Tinkerbell gave him an extra sniff walking into the lobby.

Before Marshall and Mary exited on '2', Stephanie hugged the older couple. "Thank you for doggie sitting."

"They are so well trained. I think they watched us," Mary laughed patting the wet noses of the dogs as she stepped off with her husband.

"Good night."

Mary Alice waved her hand quickly before the heavy mahogany doors closed. "I like them, Aunt Stephanie."

"They are the sweetest people," her aunt agreed.

The elevator dinged '18' and opened. "Our floor," Stephanie told Ranger. He liked the sound of 'our' but knew that included all in the elevator.

Going left taking a dozen of so steps in the quiet hallway. Footsteps hardly made a sound on the Berber carpeting. The key turned in the lock and the Belgian shepherds ran in ahead of everyone.

"Come in, Ranger," Stephanie spoke a little hesitant not wanting the handsome man to be uncomfortable now that he was actually here in her New York home.

Not saying anything, he followed his beautiful 'Babe' around a wall from the entry. There were only dimly lit sconces casting a glow on the fireplace below in the wall. No other lighting was needed, the draperies were wide open allowing the Hudson River activity on it and along the edges from New York and New Jersey to reflect inside. Out the patio doors, the outlines of shade trees twinkled. Ranger never saw anything like it and yet it was all Stephanie. She described her home perfectly, fabulous. "Babe."

"Welcome," the night air whistled. "You're together."


	33. Chapter 33

_**Happy New Year. I know it has been a while. Lee Anne**_

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

_**Chapter 33**_

His dark eyes went around the large room as the lights turned brighter. Slowly, Ranger's eyes took in the large living area laid out before him with the tall windows and New York outside. Tink and Mingo went running out into the glistening patio disappearing around a corner. The dark wood floor was the opposite of the white and neutral furnishings. He chuckled at a few throw pillows colored with dogs. The space was open with a gentle curve of the staircase that offset the rectangular high windows that went to the ceiling. A large glass table with cream chairs near the white cabinet kitchen indicated the dining area. This was pure New York Stephanie Ranger thought to himself.

"Make yourself at home, Ranger," Stephanie told him slipping off her sandals and dropping her purse on the glass-topped sofa table. "My studio is off the kitchen. There is a bathroom and Lester's room down here," she explained pointing in the direction of the kitchen. "There are high walls around the deck," she added noticing the handsome man watching the happy dogs chase each other.

Mary Alice and her sister were comfortable on the swivel lounger right at home in the their aunt's condo.

"Hey, Steph, I'm going to take these small boxes down to my Vette so I don't have to do it in the morning," her nephew called from somewhere.

"OK, if you need a cart, I can buzz for one."

"They're not big," he replied carrying two boxes in his hands. "The other things of Uncle Regis' stuff I'll come back for. I'll need to make room in my Rangeman storage locker."

Only nodding to his employee and strained friend, Ranger and Lester had a silent acknowledgment between them. Lester was removing personal items he assumed belonging to his uncle and Santos in turn was more accepting of the relationship between Ranger and Stephanie. It was somewhat ironic, items owned by Regis Burton were stored in Ranger's building while the Cuban Bad Ass was seeing his girlfriend. Also, it meant Stephanie was letting go more of her former life and moving forward.

"Here," Stephanie responded linking her keys on Lester's pinky finger and Ranger opened the door. "to let yourself back in. I want to get our guest settled upstairs and I have nieces who need to get ready for bed. We've had a long day."

"We're not," Angie yawned, "tired."

Stephanie giggled ushering Angie and Mary Alice up the circular staircase following her dogs, "Right."

Looking down as he went up with his overnight duffel in hand, "Ranger had a full view of the white condominium. It was striking. The areas were distinct in their layout, but the white and cream hues blended together. Stephanie's female dog waited for Ranger at the top of the steps giving a doggie sniff running into an open door on the right.

"This is the master suite," Stephanie indicated turning off the seating area.

Her nieces and dogs were on the massive white four-poster bed that faced the windows. There was still room on it for her and at least one more.

His eyes went up almost to the ceiling. "That is quite a bed, Babe."

"It is big. The bathroom and dressing room take up most of this side," she said, "facing the river. Regis' office is at the end and I hope you will be comfortable in here." Ranger walked across the hallway beside her into the remaining bedroom.

It was white with the platform bed and glass side tables. The bed was covered in a pale mint coverlet. "The bathroom is in here." she said turning on a light in the marble bath, "and more towels, toothbrushes, soap, and who knows is in the cupboard. I kept it stocked for Mary Lou when she and her family visited."

It was minimalist in the furniture. Uncluttered except for a window seat overlooking the patio lined with green and cream pillows. A Cuban hand touched the mattress, it was firm with some give to it.

"Will you be comfortable, Ranger?"

"Babe, this is more than I could have imagined. Thank you." He walked over standing in front of the beautiful woman watching him. "Yes, I'll be quite comfortable." He would have preferred holding Stephanie the entire night, but he was a patient man. Taking one more step, she was wrapped in his arms. "I missed you, Babe," Ranger whispered before finding her waiting lips.

"I missed you."

Ranger saw something in her blue eyes, he wasn't positive but it could be apprehension.

"If you're not too tired after you get settled, I'll tell you about today."

He nodded hoping the ball forming in his stomach was only his imagination.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Coming down the rounded stairs, Ranger saw Stephanie was standing looking out at her patio; her thoughts were focused on something or someone, because she never heard his shoes on the hardwood floor.

"Babe," he said quietly. He saw her jump slightly turning to face him with a weak smile. A feeling a dread now settled in the Cuban stomach, but his face didn't reflect it.

She handed him a glass of wine asking "Can we talk?"

"OK."

"What if Stephanie isn't ready?" echoed in his brain as Ranger followed her and her Belgium Tervurens out onto the patio.

It was lit in white lights, warm, and faint noise from the activity below. Furniture was placed around it. He stopped putting distance, a few steps, between them, as she was visually searching for something lost in her thoughts.

"It's funny, Stephanie began talking facing the Hudson River, "when I met Regis I was living across the river almost in direct line from where I am standing. I was making it on my own picking up more assignments with the wildlife group and gaining some recognition. I didn't know who Regis Burton was. Today, it hit home, the trust and responsibility he placed in me as the major stockholder of Burton Enterprises."

Turning around, he fought the desire to wipe the tears off her face but he stood there helpless because his future could be crumbling. "Let's sit down," the photographer said indicating a metal table with thick cushioned chairs. "I need to ask you something."

Taking the chair next to her, Ranger's hand covered hers even as uneasy as he was and a finger wiped a stray tear. "Anything, Babe." The tangle in is stomach was growing tighter.

"Please, say 'No' if I'm asking too much and I will understand." The watery blue eyes met his concerned dark eyes. "I've talk to Arthur a lot over the last weeks. He looks after me. He and Regis were best friends since college. I'm sorry I'm rambling," Stephanie apologized.

A strong, callused hand cupped the wet check. "Take your time. I'm listening," a concerned Ranger spoke quietly.

"Here I am a grown woman and I don't understand all this business, but I do understand after my guardian Arthur outlined some of my additional duties or perks that I can exercise.

Regis was a master at scripting iron-clad agreements and today Lester and I find ourselves with more stocks and I have an empty seat on the Burton Board of Directors. I know in the next few years, Arthur would like to cut back and maybe semi-retire, but he feels responsible to look out for me. I want to appoint someone to the board who I trust, keep me informed, and assist in the direction of Burton Enterprises. It would be nice to have another friend there at the meetings. Ranger, Carlos, I want to nominate you."

"Babe?" He was taken back never expecting this. The Security Expert was expecting Stephanie to maybe back away from him.

"Please, if it's too much or too weird, say 'No'. If you want to mull it over, that's OK. I don't want to pressure you."

"Stephanie, my expertise is in security."

"I know, but it is a business. I want someone on the board that I know. This isn't about my or Lester's stock stake, but Regis employed a lot of people. He treated them fairly and took care of them. I want to look out for them," she explained hoping this wasn't too much to ask of this man. "You would be fresh eyes for me."

He let out a breath and the knot in the pit loosened. This would strengthen their growing bond. "I'm honored, Stephanie," he told her cradling her face. "you trust me that much and I will do everything in me to fulfill it." Finally, he felt he was on steady ground leaning into to kiss the beautiful woman.

"I hope you won't mind if Arthur pays you a visit to talk with you?"

"No, I look forward to meeting him," Ranger chuckled, "when he isn't rescuing your Grandmother from Donald Trump."

"He is on top of everything involving me or my family." Her nose scrunched up. "I have something else I want to ask you."

"More?" Ranger teased with an arched eyebrow. "Well, you are offering me a 'fabulous' place to sleep. I think that balances out another question."

"Once I decide on the final location for 'Helping Hands' will you give me your expert security recommendations. Rangeman will be paid and if you except the job, would you put Lester in charge of the installation? I know it would mean a lot to him. He lost too."

"Now, that I can do and Lester would do an excellent job overseeing the project. Anything else?"

"Nope," she replied taking a sip of her wine and attempted to hide a small yawn.

Ranger finished his glass standing up. "Come on, Babe. You had a long, emotional day. You need some sleep."

The dogs were waiting at the glass doors wagging their tails. Lester was inside in the kitchen

they could see through the windows. "Lester, you're going to have those gone before you get to Trenton."

From the aroma in the air, he was heating up River Pete's chicken-on-the sticks. He bought $100 worth's to take back with him. Stephanie had some for her father and some for her house to go in her travel cooler. Tink and Mingo were waiting by the breakfast bar sniffing.

Mary Alice and Angie came running down the steps. "We smell River Pete's chicken."

"See what you started," Stephanie laughed taking small plates out of a cupboard and forks.

"I just needed a snack," Stephanie's 'nephew' laughed taking the skewers out of the toaster oven. "You have to try these, Ranger. Stephanie knows all the good venders."

He admitted, his mouth was watering from the smell. It was slightly like teriyaki but more. Maybe some barbecue.

"Aunt Stephanie, do you think River Pete could come to Trenton?" Angie asked taking a bite of her snack.

He took one as the plate was passed to him taking his first bite. The chicken was tender breaking apart before he chewed it in his mouth. It was sweet with a bit of tang. "Babe, this is good."

Both Mary Alice and Angie had sauce smeared in the corners of their mouths agreed with vigorous head nods.

"When I first got my job here, I couldn't afford to eat in restaurants and pay rent, so I discovered vendors. I'm just lucky River Pete is close by."

The three females were yawning having finished their treats.

"Go to bed, Auntie. I'll clean up the mess I made," Lester said kissing Stephanie's forehead, "and turn out the lights. I think I'll catch the news."

"Just put the dishes in the dish washer, Les. I'll run it in the morning," she replied directing her nieces to the stairs. "Good Night."

The young girls went running to brush their teeth. Stephanie and Ranger were looking at each other by her bedroom door.

"There are extra pillows in the closet." she told the man in front of her.

"Found them. Go to sleep, Babe. I can take care of myself."

"Is it strange being here for you, Ranger?"

Tipping her chin up to see the blue eyes of the beautiful, caring woman, he answered honestly, "I know you lived here with Regis Burton. You were happy here and I see you here, that is what matters. Sweet dreams, Babe."

"Sweet dreams, Carlos."

He gave a flash of perfect white teeth hearing his name. He didn't want their kiss to end, but he gave Stephanie one last touch on the lips and turned her slowly to go into her bedroom.

"Good night."

Ranger settled in bed. The mattress molded to him. He heard light padding feet and bump at the bedroom door. Getting up, he opened it. There was the black dog standing there. She gave a quick sniff and ran back across the hall.

He got comfortable again chuckling to himself. His dark eyes caught a little of New York light through the drawn draperies before they closed. Ranger's last thought was how humbled he felt in the trust the woman across the hallway placed in him and Carlos Manoso would do everything to live up to it.

"Trust is proof of love," the New York night called out "Sweet dreams."


End file.
